Czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy
by Elfikowa
Summary: Dumbledore nigdy nie przestał być manipulatorem i nawet po śmierci uprzykrza życie swoich ulubionych chłopców. Co musi się wydarzyć, żeby Severus stracił cierpliwość i udusił Pottera gołymi rękami?
1. Nieoficjalny testament Dumbledore'a

Autor: Elfikowa

Beta: unbelievable

* * *

_20 czerwca 1998 r. _

Promienie słoneczne oświetlały spory gabinet dyrektorski. Cienie dziwacznych przedmiotów, które zajmowały szeroki parapet, tańczyły wesoło na kamiennej posadzce. W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, która miała zostać przerwana lada moment.

- Odchodzę - oświadczył Mistrz Eliksirów, wiercąc się niespokojnie na drewnianym krześle w gabinecie dyrektorskim, w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Czarna szata z kolumną guzików, która niegdyś opinała dumnie jego pierś, teraz wisiała śmiesznie na zbyt szczupłym ciele. Coś w jego czarnych oczach zgasło, zastąpione zmęczeniem. Wąskie wargi nie wykrzywiały się w ironicznym grymasie. Tylko kruczoczarne włosy, sięgające ramion, haczykowaty nos, ziemista cera i nieznośny charakter przypominały obecnej dyrektorce Hogwartu, z kim ma do czynienia.

- Severusie – zaczęła niepewnie McGonagall, zerkając na mężczyznę zza kwadratowych szkieł, ale nie dane jej było dokończyć.

- Już postanowiłem i nic nie zmieni mojej decyzji. – Nigdy nie był tak pewny swoich własnych słów.

- Rozumiem, ale może przemyślisz jeszcze...

- Pani dyrektor - powiedział z naciskiem. - Przemyślałem wszystko dokładnie i nic nie...

- Severusie. - Głos Dumbledore'a rozniósł się echem po gabinecie. Snape odchylił głowę w prawo i spojrzał uważnie na obraz wiszący za plecami McGonagall. Dwoje niebieskich oczu lustrowało go zza okularów-połówek. Severus czekał na ciąg dalszy przemowy, a gdy ten nie nadszedł, wstał z krzesła i, stając za nim, położył dłonie na oparciu.

- Albusie, do tej pory robiłem wszystko, co mi kazałeś.

- O co cię prosiłem - poprawił były dyrektor, bawiąc się długą, srebrzystą brodą, splątaną z równie długimi włosami. Dłoń profesora drgnęła niebezpiecznie.

- Nazywaj to jak chcesz, Dumbledore. - Gdy Severus używał czyjegoś nazwiska, zwykle nie oznaczało to niczego dobrego. - Wypełniałem każde twoje polecenie. Później zaczynało się spotkanie śmierciożerców i wypełniałem polecenia Voldemorta. Przez dwadzieścia lat byłem na każde zawołanie. Nie sprzeciwiłem się ani razu, choć każda kolejna misja mogła być moją ostatnią. Nie narzekałem...

- Severusie.

- Nie narzekałem - powtórzył Snape dobitnie. - Starałem się jak mogłem. Doczekałem waszej śmierci, a więc uważam, że mogę wreszcie sam zacząć decydować o swoim życiu.

- Severusie - powiedział jeszcze raz Albus. - Wierzę, że podjąłeś właściwą decyzję.

Snape szukał sensu w słowach Dumbledore'a. Być może był przewrażliwiony, ale wydało mu się, że starzec próbuje jednej z wielu metod manipulacji.

- Albusie! Severus nie może odejść! - Minerwa postanowiła zabrać wreszcie głos w tej sprawie, tym samym wyrywając Mistrza Eliksirów z zamyślenia. Ściągnęła wąskie wargi w ledwo zauważalną linię i zmarszczyła brwi, wyczekując słów Snape'a.

- Pani dyrektor, jak już mówiłem, nic nie zmieni mojej decyzji. Kiedy mój kominek zostanie podłączony do sieci Fiuu, przyślę sowę z hasłem do mojego łącza. Znalazłem również nowego nauczyciela na moje miejsce. Myślę, że lepiej poradzi sobie z bachorami, chociaż wątpię, by wtłoczył do ich mózgów jakąś wiedzę. Jutro zabiorę swoje rzeczy z lochów.

- Severusie Snape! - krzyknęła McGonagall. Być może na kimś innym zrobiłoby to jakiekolwiek wrażenie, ale nie na Mistrzu Eliksirów.

- To moje wymówienie. - Severus położył na biurku kilka spiętych pergaminów. - Miłego dnia – dodał, opuszczając pomieszczenie.

Po policzku Dumbledore'a spłynęła słona kropla, ale jego twarz pozostała uśmiechnięta, a w oczach błyszczały nieznośnie iskierki. Nawet jako malowidło zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego chłopiec kiedyś postanowi opuścić mury szkoły. Nie sądził jednak, że nastąpi to tak szybko.

- Minerwo, pozwól mu odejść. Zasługuje na to - powiedział łagodnie, patrząc na trzęsącą się dłoń dyrektorki. – Jestem pewien, że nawet znajdzie sobie jakieś towarzystwo – dodał znacznie ciszej, a iskierki w błękitnych oczach zalśniły jeszcze jaśniej.

Wieczór nastał stanowczo za szybko. Uczniowie, należący do czterech hogwarckich Domów - Slytherinu, Hufflepuffu, Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu - świętowali zakończenie roku. Co dziwne, świętowali wszyscy razem bez kłótni i rzucania na siebie klątw, chociaż w oczach niektórych można było dostrzec wyraźny niesmak.

- Wojna miesza ludziom w głowach - mruknął Ron, przyglądając się z zazdrością rozmowie Hermiony Granger i jakiegoś brązowowłosego Ślizgona. Harry przeciągnął się na czerwono-złotym fotelu, stojącym w jednym z ciemniejszych kątów Wielkiej Sali, przeczesał dłonią niesforne, czarne kosmyki, by po chwili westchnąć i spojrzeć ze spokojem w oczy przyjaciela.

- Założyciele Hogwartu też byli kiedyś przyjaciółmi. Poróżniły ich odmienne idee. Nas też, ale w czasie wojny to nie miało znaczenia. Mieliśmy wspólny cel i to się liczyło. To dobrze, że ludzie nie puścili tego w niepamięć.

- Gadasz jak Drops – skwitował Ron.

- Dumbledore mówił czasem do rzeczy. - Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Zresztą wolałbyś, żeby ten Ślizgon wyzywał Hermionę od szlam? Tak jest znacznie lepiej.

- Tak, lepiej... - burknął rudzielec.

- Hermiona i tak już wybrała - powiedział Potter. Jego przyjaciel przybrał szkarłatny kolor.

- Harry...

- Hm?

- Myślisz, że mam u niej szanse?

- Ron, ilu dowodów potrzebujesz, żeby to wreszcie zauważyć? – zapytał czarnowłosy z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, malującym się na jego twarzy.

- Powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakąś dziewczynę. Robisz się strasznie upierdliwy na starość – stwierdził Weasley.

- Tak, może masz rację - odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, śmiejąc się do siebie w duchu. Ani myślał stosować się do rady przyjaciela. Po tym, jak rozstał się z Ginny, wiele zrozumiał. Może zbyt wiele…

- Idź, odbij Hermionę - powiedział nagle. Miał ochotę zostać sam, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe w sali pełnej ludzi. Przerażała go myśl o zakończeniu roku. Nie chciał wyjeżdżać ze szkoły. Hogwart był zawsze jego domem, a otaczający go ludzie - rodziną. Ale skoro musiał odejść… Gdzieś w jego głowie kiełkowała myśl o zmianie nazwiska i wyprowadzce. Miał wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by kupić dom i egzystować w nim do końca życia. W tej wizji brakowało jednak drugiego człowieka, więc chłopak odsuwał ją od siebie za każdym razem. Czasem chciał zapomnieć o tym, że jest czarodziejem. Pragnął wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie obrazy martwych ciał i krzyki ofiar Voldemorta. Patrzył w przestrzeń i zapadał się coraz głębiej we własne myśli. Kiedy był dzieckiem, pragnął być wyjątkowy. Marzył o mocy, która zabrałaby go z domu Dursleyów. Gdy w jego jedenaste urodziny to marzenie stało się rzeczywistością, był najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na świecie. Z roku na rok szczęście uchodziło z niego jak z dziurawej dętki, a życzenie urodzinowe zmieniło się - "Chcę mieć normalnie życie". Nikt nigdy nie zauważył w jakim jest stanie. Nie postrzegali go, jako dziecko, które potrzebuje wsparcia i miłości. W oczach ludzi stał się bezuczuciowym robotem ze stali, który został stworzony do zabicia Voldemorta. Ci, którym na nim zależało, widzieli zdrowego, silnego chłopca, grającego w quidditcha, rozmawiającego z przyjaciółmi, uczącego się i walczącego ze złem. Nikomu nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, by zapytać "A jak tam twoja dusza, Harry?". Ta miała się znacznie gorzej.

W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się strasznie duszno. Zrzucił winę na nadmiar myśli, złapał świąteczny, wełniany wyrób matki Rona z wielkim "HP" na przedzie i wyszedł do holu. Wciągnął sweter przez głowę. Chłodne powietrze owiało jego twarz. Poczuł przyjemność z tej delikatnej pieszczoty i nie mógł się już dłużej opierać. Ruszył przed siebie pragnąc jedynie pospacerować pod osłoną nocy, z dala od szczęśliwych ludzi. Szedł powolnym krokiem, czując palącą zazdrość. Roześmiał się nagle. To wszystko było tak bardzo irracjonalne. Wszyscy zawsze zazdrościli jemu, bo miał takie cudowne życie. Przynajmniej w ich mniemaniu. Dziewczyny wzdychały na jego romantyczną historię - chłopiec, za którego matka oddała życie walczył ze złem, pragnąc zemsty. Chłopcy zazdrościli mu fanek, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel pieniędzy. Teraz to on czuł się zazdrosny o ich zwykłe życia, bez sławy, bez małej fortuny i o ich rodziny, które, w przeciwieństwie do niego, mieli. Jego śmiech stawał się histeryczny.

- Czyżby nasz mały bohater w końcu oszalał?

Ten głos poznałby wszędzie i z bólem stwierdzał, że lubił głębię dźwięków, które wypływały z ust Mistrza Eliksirów nawet wtedy, kiedy były wyłącznie obelgami. Sparaliżowała go myśl, że za chwilę zostanie wyprowadzony z równowagi i poczuje się jeszcze gorzej.

- Zapomniał pan języka, panie Potter?

Harry podniósł wzrok by napotkać czarne tęczówki. Severus patrzył na niego spokojnie, a kąciki jego ust już niemal wykrzywiały się do ironicznego uśmieszku.

- Mógłbym się do pana przyłączyć, profesorze? – Harry zaryzykował pytanie, nie mając nic do stracenia. Jego słowa kompletnie zbiły Mistrza Eliksirów z tropu. Najwyraźniej pan Potter również padł ofiarą ironii losu. Delikatne skinienie głowy wystarczyło, by ruszył za profesorem. Szli w ciszy jakby nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć rozmowę lub, czy w ogóle ją zaczynać.

- Profesor McGonagall mówiła, że chcesz zostać aurorem, Potter. – Harry usłyszał drwinę w głosie mężczyzny.

- Chciałem - odrzekł ponuro.

- To znaczy? - drążył Mistrz Eliksirów.

- To znaczy, że kiedyś w przeszłości miałem takie plany.

- Nie bądź bezczelny, Potter – warknął Snape.

- Nie chcę skończyć tak, jak Moody.

- Stała czujność - szepnął rozbawiony Severus. Chłopak zgłupiał i gdyby nie to, że zobaczył ironiczny uśmiech, gdy odważył się spojrzeć na profesora, pomyślałby, że z głową mężczyzny również jest nienajlepiej. Już drugi raz zapadła niezręczna cisza. Tym razem Gryfon postanowił być pierwszy.

- A pan dalej będzie uczył, profesorze. – To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

- Nie.

Złoty Chłopiec potrzebował chwili na zrozumienie trzyliterowej odpowiedzi.

- Ale... jak?

- To nie twoja sprawa.

Harry zatrzymał się i poczuł, że jego nogi wrastają w ziemię. Zawsze był pewny, że największą radość sprawia Snape'owi upokarzanie dzieciaków na każdym kroku. Nie wierzył, że Mistrz Eliksirów mógł tak po prostu zrezygnować z tej przyjemności. I właściwie, co zamierzał?

Harry nawet nie zorientował się, że wrócili do wejścia. Severus pozostawił Pottera na dworze i zniknął za drzwiami do zamku.

_Zwariowałeś! Zaczynasz prowadzić miłe pogaduszki z tym cholernym, wrednym, małym, wścibskim, impertynenckim… z Potterem,_ pomyślał, zupełnie, jakby „Potter" było najgorszą możliwą obelgą.

Zszedł do lochów z nadzieją, że ten wieczór pozostanie spokojny i opadł na łóżko w swoich kwaterach, pogrążając się w melancholii. Nie był zbyt towarzyskim człowiekiem, nie dziękował, nie przepraszał, nie prosił, warczał na nauczycieli i wbijał uczniów w ziemię. Mimo to byli ludzie, którzy po tym wszystkim nie chcieli się z nim rozstawać. To jak rodzina - nie wybrał jej, nie zmienił się, żeby żyło się lepiej, ale mimo to był częścią tego wszystkiego i inni mu to okazywali. Jak Dumbledore, podrzucając prezenty na każdą okazję, choć nigdy nie usłyszał "dziękuję". Jak McGonagall, prosząca, by został i szczerze poruszona odmową. Jak dzieciaki, które przy śniadaniu dowiedzą się o wszystkim i będą szczęśliwe jak nigdy. Może wykręcą nawet jakiś numer na pożegnanie. Lata spędzone na oglądaniu tych samych twarzy sprawiają, że człowiekowi trudno wszystko zostawić. A, wbrew pozorom, Severus Snape był człowiekiem i miał to nieprzyjemne uczucie związane z pożegnaniem, choć od tego dzieliła go jeszcze cała długa noc. Gdy kilka godzin wcześniej tkwił w gabinecie dyrektorki, miał zamiar powiedzieć Albusowi, co naprawdę o nim myśli. Nie wiedział, czy to ma sens, skoro Dumbledore był już tylko portretem. Zrezygnował, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że te wszystkie lata spędzone na szpiegowaniu wcale nie były takie złe. Odrywały go od rutyny i dodawały tej niezbędnej pikanterii do prostego życia. No dobra, czasem było aż za dużo pikanterii.

Teraz całą przeszłość miał już za sobą, a przed sobą... dom i żadnego pomysłu na przyszłość. Przez ostatnie tygodnie wyobrażał sobie, jak wstaje co rano, robi te wszystkie czynności potrzebne do przeżycia, a w przerwach czyta. Ta wizja nie była ani trochę zachęcająca, ale było już za późno na zmiany. Podjął decyzję. Zacisnął powieki i starał się oczyścić umysł. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że zaśnie, ale życie najwyraźniej miało dla niego inny plan na tą noc. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka zastanawiając się, co jest w pudłach zaśmiecających jego gabinet. McGonagall kazała skrzatom spakować jego rzeczy, ale Severus pomyślał, że było wśród nich wiele niepotrzebnych gratów. Wyszedł z sypialni i otworzył pierwszą skrzynię - książki. Nie miał ich tyle, gdy wprowadzał się do Hogwartu. Część była z prywatnego zbioru Albusa, jedna należała chyba do Voldemorta, ale nie była niebezpieczna. Nawet nie pamiętał, jak wszedł w posiadanie tych ksiąg. Zamknął pudło i odstawił je na bok. Nie zamierzał zostawiać woluminów. _Kleptoman, _skwitował własne zachowanie i cień uśmiechu zagościł na jego twarzy. Sięgnął po kolejny kufer - szlafrok, ręczniki, piżama i szczoteczka do zębów w odcieniach zieleni z jego inicjałami. Bez zastanowienia postawił go na poprzedni i sięgnął po kolejny, wypełniony stertą starych pergaminów. Wysypał je na biurko i natychmiast tego pożałował. Przygniatała je gruba, oprawiona w skórę, brązowa księga z tabliczką, na której wygrawerowano ozdobne "Album" - zeszłoroczny prezent od kadry nauczycielskiej. Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł nieodpartą pokusę przejrzenia choćby kilku stron. Rozsiadł się na krześle i uchylił okładkę. Na pierwszych fotografiach on sam przerzucał leniwie kartki książek wypożyczonych z biblioteki. Na następnych trzech rumienił się z powodu obecności Lily. Severus nie miał pojęcia, skąd nauczyciele mieli te zdjęcia. Dalej widniały sceny z lekcji eliksirów, z czasów, gdy uczył. Zatrzymał się nad fotografią, na której odejmował Weasleyowi punkty, gdy ten wysadzał kociołek. Po chwili całe zdjęcie zrobiło się siwe od dymu z kociołka Rona. Severus przerzucał kolejne kartki. Albus, wciskający mu na głowę czapkę mikołaja wyglądał jak wariat. Czerwona z wściekłości twarz Snape'a była niewiele lepsza. Za nimi Potter przyłożył Malfoyowi w twarz. Kilka stron dalej mały klon Mistrza Eliksirów patrzył z wrednym uśmieszkiem na Harry'ego, miotającego się w furii. Przypomniał sobie, że powiedział wtedy Gryfonowi coś o jego ojcu. Nie pamiętał jednak, co dokładnie. Jego słowa musiały być straszne sądząc po zachowaniu małej kopii Pottera.

- Profesorze?

Severus podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na drzwi, w których stał prawdziwy Potter.

- Drzwi są po to, żeby w nie pukać - syknął.

- Myślałem, że po to, by zająć czymś dziurę w ścianie.

_Impertynencki bachor!_, pomyślał Snape.

- Przypominam ci, Potter, że rok się jeszcze nie skończył. Wciąż mogę odebrać ci wszystkie punkty – mówił spokojnie, choć krew w jego żyłach zaczęła się gotować w furii.

- Obawiam się, że się skończył.

Snape zerknął na duży, mahoniowy zegar, stojący w kącie gabinetu. Wskazówki niemal krzyczały "dwadzieścia po drugiej". Gdyby to nie był ostatni dzień roku szkolnego, mógłby ukarać chłopaka za szwendanie się po zamku w środku nocy. W obecnej sytuacji musiał przyznać, że się spóźnił. Cała złość uszła z niego w jednej chwili.

- Czego chcesz?

- Zastanawiałem się...

- To świetnie, Potter. Skoro zaszedłeś tak daleko w poszerzaniu twojego miniaturowego rozumku, nie mam zamiaru ci przerywać, jednakże wolałbym, żebyś kontynuował zastanawianie się za drzwiami mojego gabinetu.

_Kochany Mistrz Eliksirów powrócił,_ pomyślał Harry i zanim namyślił się na zrobienie kroku, Snape zatrzasnął drzwi sypialni. Zrezygnowany chłopak oparł się o jedno z pudeł, wciąż zajmujących miejsce w pomieszczeniu, a jego wzrok padł na samotny Album, pozostawiony na biurku profesora.

***

_21 czerwca 1998 r._

Czasem zasypiamy z nadzieją, że ta noc będzie dłuższa od poprzednich, a świt nie nadejdzie tak szybko, jak zawsze. Ale czas nie okazuje łaski i słońce wschodzi o zwykłej porze, zmuszając nas do podniesienia powiek i powrotu do szarej rzeczywistości.

Całe niebo zasnute było chmurami tak szczelnie, że promienie słońca nie miały szans na przebicie. Zapowiadało się wyjątkowo chłodne lato. Mistrz Eliksirów zwlekł się z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki. Zimny prysznic był niezawodny o tak wczesnej porze, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy nie spało się wiele w nocy. Ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia, stanął w gabinecie i omiótł go spojrzeniem. Album, który oglądał wieczorem, wciąż leżał na biurku.

Zegary w zamku wybiły dziewiątą, a cała szkoła zgromadziła się w Wielkiej Sali, oczekując na przemowę dyrektorki. Minerwa siedziała na swoim zwykłym miejscu, nie ważąc się zająć krzesła Albusa. W końcu wstała i stanęła za pozłacaną mównicą w kształcie sowy z rozpostartymi skrzydłami. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę. Wszystkie, prócz jednej pary, posiadającej tęczówki tak czarne, że ledwo można było odnaleźć w nich źrenice. Wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów utkwił między Ronem i Hermioną, dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien siedzieć pan Potter.

_Gwiazda czarodziejskiego świata nie czuje się zobowiązana do obecności na zakończeniu roku,_ pomyślał.

- Witam wszystkich na zakończeniu kolejnego roku szkolnego. Ostatnie miesiące były dla nas wszystkich trudnym czasem, ale daliśmy radę. Zjednoczyliśmy się w obliczu zagrożenia i zwyciężyliśmy - zaczęła dyrektorka. - Wojna zabrała wielu ludzi, którzy byli nam bliscy, ale nie możemy popaść w rozpacz. Musimy odbudować nasz świat i przywrócić go do dawnego stanu. - Minerwa wiedziała, że nie umie przemawiać tak, jak Albus. Postanowiła przejść szybko do rzeczy ważnych i zakończyć najkrótszą uroczystość w dziejach Hogwartu. - Puchar Domów w tym roku otrzymują wszystkie cztery domy. - Salę wypełniły szepty. - Cisza! Rok był zbyt krótki, byście mogli walczyć o trofeum. Puchar stanie w szkolnej gablocie i będzie przypominał wszystkim o zjednoczeniu. Puchar Quidditcha nie zostanie w tym roku przydzielony żadnej drużynie. Byłoby to niesprawiedliwe. Kolejną sprawą są owutemy. Ci, którym udało się zdać, mogą już myśleć o wakacjach. Reszta otrzyma wkrótce sowy z terminem poprawy. Na koniec dodam, że profesor Snape zrezygnował ze stanowiska nauczyciela eliksirów. - Źrenice wszystkich uczniów rozszerzyły się w szoku. Po chwili słychać było już tylko radosny gwar. Snape prychnął - spodziewał się czegoś podobnego. - W przyszłym roku nauką eliksirów zajmie się profesor Charles Poussin. - McGonagall zamilkła na chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów na zakończenie. - To chyba wszystko. Życzę wam przyjemnych wakacji.

Ta mowa chyba rzeczywiście przejdzie do historii jako jedna z najkrótszych. Na stołach pojawiły się półmiski z jedzeniem. Gdy wszyscy zajęli usta przeróżnymi smakołykami, Severus Snape opuścił Wielką Salę, czując na plecach ciekawskie spojrzenia uczniów. Jego bagaż czekał w holu, pilnowany przez skrzata domowego. Kiedy stworek zobaczył właściciela rzeczy, skłonił się i aportował z głuchym pyknięciem. Mistrz Eliksirów zawahał się, po czym chwycił torbę i wymaszerował przez otwarte drzwi. Pierwszy raz od wieków poczuł się wolnym człowiekiem. Ogromny ciężar opadł z jego barków sprawiając, że czuł się lżejszy. Szeroko rozchylonymi nozdrzami wdychał zapach wolności. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i przymknął powieki. To wszystko zdawało mu się takie nierealne. Czekał na to tyle lat, aż wreszcie dostał… Co właściwie dostał? Życie usłane niezależnością i samotnością, większą niż dotychczas. Mistrz Eliksirów wierzył, że kiedy skończy się ta cała farsa z Voldemortem, będzie szczęśliwy. Jakoś tego nie czuł. Może potrzeba czasu?

- Profesorze.

Lubił, kiedy Potter wymawiał cicho to słowo. Wyczuwał wtedy, że chłopak nie jest pewny tego, co robi i mógł wbić go w ziemię jedną, mocną, ironiczną odpowiedzią.

- Potter, mogłeś skorzystać z okazji i rzucić mi jakąś klątwą w plecy – syknął. Chciał być teraz zły, bardzo zły, zmieszać Pottera z błotem i pokazać mu jeden ze swoich ironicznych grymasów na „dowidzenia". Od teraz nie będzie miał komu dokuczać.

- Prawdę mówiąc, chciałem pana odprowadzić – powiedział niepewnie chłopak. Lewa brew Mistrza Eliksirów zawędrowała na czoło. Pomyślał, że to może być jakiś spisek, który ma na celu ostateczne upokorzenie byłego profesora, a Potter jest przynętą. Rozejrzał się pospiesznie po błoniach.

- Profesorze?

Zimny wzrok Severusa powrócił do chłopaka. Harry'ego nagle olśniło.

- Um, nikt nie chce sobie z pana zażartować, profesorze. Jestem tu sam. Pomyślałem, że… Po prostu uczył nas pan tyle lat i…

- Potter, wiem, że będzie to dla ciebie wysiłek, ale czy możesz zacząć składać pełne zdania? – warknął zniecierpliwiony Snape. Harry przełknął głośno, a po chwili westchnął.

- Po prostu… Nie, żebym był wdzięczny. W zasadzie nadal niewiele wiem o eliksirach…

- To raczej kwestia twojego niezbyt rozgarniętego rozumu.

_Nie daj się sprowokować!_

- Pomyślałem… Tak, wiem, to coś nowego. Pomyślałem, że wypadałoby się jakoś pożegnać – wyjaśnił. Czyste zdziwienie odmalowało się na twarzy Snape'a, lecz po chwili zastąpiła je maska obojętności.

- Potter, czy ty ze wszystkiego musisz robić melodramat?

- Na to wygląda – odrzekł Harry.

- W taki razie do nie zobaczenia, Potter.

Chłopak najwyraźniej jeszcze nie skończył swojego „melodramatu" i Severus zdawał się to zauważyć.

- Chciałbym, żeby pan wiedział, profesorze, że…

- Potter, jeśli chcesz mi wyznać miłość, to pomyliłeś adres.

- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że pana nie nienawidzę.

- W naszym przypadku to prawie jak wyznanie miłości. – Ironiczny grymas w końcu zagościł na twarzy Severusa, a policzki Harry'ego zarumieniły się lekko.

- Do nie zobaczenia, profesorze.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i wyszedł za bramę. Już miał się aportować, gdy zobaczył Minerwę, biegnącą w ich stronę.

- Severusie! – krzyknęła McGonagall. Snape westchnął. Powiedział wyraźnie, że rezygnuje z pracy. Czy Minerwie tak ciężko było to zrozumieć?

- Severusie – wydyszała, gdy znalazła się obok mężczyzny. Harry patrzył to na nią, to na Snape'a. Czuł, że szykuje się coś niedobrego.

- A pan co tu robi, panie Potter? – zapytała dyrektorka, zauważając wreszcie Złotego Chłopca. – Nieważne – dodała, widząc, że Harry waha się z odpowiedzią. – Severusie – zwróciła się znów do mężczyzny. – Musimy porozmawiać.

- Mówiłem już, że…

- Nie chodzi o twoją rezygnację – przerwała mu. – Właśnie przyleciała sowa z listem do ciebie – wyjaśniła. Snape wywrócił oczami. Czy ona naprawdę musi robić wszystko, żeby tylko zatrzymać go jak najdłużej? Mimo wątpliwości ruszył z powrotem do zamku. McGonagall została z tyłu, z Harrym.

- Idziemy – powiedziała nagle. - Ciebie to również dotyczy, Potter.

Choć Mistrz Eliksirów odszedł już kilka kroków, usłyszał słowa dyrektorki i stanął jak wryty.

- Otworzyłaś list zaadresowany do mnie? I co, do cholery, ma do tego Potter?! – wybuchł.

- Severusie, uspokój się – powiedziała Minerwa łagodnym tonem. Dosyć dobrze zapoznała się z zawartością otrzymanej przesyłki, w której znalazła również kilka słów wyjaśnienia, skierowanych do niej i wiedziała, że Snape nie będzie szczęśliwy, kiedy również dowie się, o co chodzi. - Koperta była zaadresowana do mnie. Ale zawartość jest najwyraźniej skierowana do ciebie.

Severus ruszył z miejsca. Szedł tak szybko, że dyrektorka i Gryfon ledwie za nim nadążali. W kilka chwil znaleźli się w gabinecie. Snape rzucił trzymaną torbę na ziemię i dopadł do biurka, szukając tajemniczego listu pomiędzy różnymi szkolnymi dokumentami. W końcu zauważył kopertę, na której widniały jego imię i nazwisko. Od razu rozpoznał pochyłe pismo Dumbledore'a. Zmroziło go. Czego mógł chcieć od niego martwy człowiek? Dopiero teraz zauważył, że portret Albusa zniknął ze ściany.

- Minerwo, wyjaśnij mi to! – zażądał.

- Wolałabym, żebyś sam się z tym zapoznał – powiedziała kobieta, cofając się o krok, by być bliżej drzwi. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zawartość listu nie spodoba się byłemu profesorowi, a jeśli mężczyzna postanowi wyładować na kimś swój gniew, zrobi to na nim. W końcu stał najbliżej.

Snape utkwił mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie w McGonagall.

- Czy to jest od Albusa? – zapytał opanowanym głosem. Dyrektorka pokiwała twierdząco głową. – Będę miał ochotę go rozszarpać? – Jego głos nie był już tak spokojny. McGonagall wsunęła rękę do kieszeni bordowej szaty i zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce.

- Tak, Severusie.

- Wiedziałaś o tym wcześniej?

- Nie – odpowiedziała pewnym tonem. Snape uniósł kopertę i złamał pieczęć. Od samego początku wiedział, że to wyjec. Właśnie dlatego postanowił najpierw pytać, a dopiero potem usłyszeć, co też Albus ma mu do powiedzenia. Opadł na krzesło, gdy koperta uniosła się w górę i rozchyliła na kształt ust. Gabinet wypełnił spokojny głos Albusa Dubledore'a.

- Severusie, z pewnością już dawno zapoznałeś się z treścią mojego oficjalnego testamentu. Poznaj więc nieoficjalny testament Albusa Persivala Wulfryka Briana Dumbledore'a.


	2. Czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy

- Jestem pewien, że się ucieszysz, kiedy poznasz jego treść. Przede wszystkim pozostawiam ci część mojego dobytku, którą znajdziesz w skrytce czterysta pięćdziesiąt osiem u Gringotta. Wierzę, że będziesz wiedział, co zrobić z magicznymi przedmiotami, które tam znajdziesz. Zapewniłem ci również ładny dom w Londynie i nową tożsamość, jeśli będziesz chciał zrezygnować z obecnej. Dokumenty, adres i klucze znajdziesz w kopercie dołączonej do listu.

Wyjec zamilkł na chwilę i Severus miał ochotę odetchnąć. W końcu Stary w nic go nie wrobił, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie - zapewnił mu całkiem godziwe warunki do życia. Miał jednak złe przeczucie, że to jeszcze nie koniec i nie mylił się - wyjec kontynuował.

- Chciałbym jednak prosić cię o coś. To nic wielkiego i nie zajmie ci dużo czasu. Sądzę, że sobie poradzisz. Chcę abyś…

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czego chciał dyrektor. Zanim wyjec dokończył przemowę, McGonagall chwyciła ramię chłopaka i wyciągnęła go na zewnątrz najszybciej jak się dało. Gdy tylko zamknęła drzwi, zaległa długa cisza. Biorąc pod uwagę całą sytuację i charakter Mistrza Eliksirów, to wcale nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Po chwili słychać już było tylko wybuchy i trzaski. Normalny budynek z pewnością nie wytrzymałby czegoś takiego.

Harry był wdzięczny dyrektorce, że w porę wywlekła go za drzwi. Gdyby tam został, prawdopodobnie zeskrobywaliby go łyżeczką ze ściany. Dumbledore naprawdę potrafił doprowadzić człowieka do granic wytrzymałości i skutecznie przeprowadzić na drugą stronę. Potter pamiętał, jak sam kiedyś zdemolował gabinet dyrektora, ale nie było to tak spektakularne.

- Pani dyrektor – szepnął Harry, gdy po dziesięciu minutach zrobiło się nieco ciszej. – O co Dumbledore poprosił Snape'a?

- Potter, dowiesz się w swoim…

Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem. W pomieszczeniu było szaro od dymu niewiadomego pochodzenia. Chłopak odważył się wychylić, by zajrzeć do środka. Po chwili pył opadł, ukazując Snape'a, stojącego na środku gabinetu, z różdżką wciąż skierowaną na drzwi i spuszczoną głową. Gdy ją podniósł, w jego oczach Harry dostrzegł ślepą furię i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

- Potter – wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów. Chłopak wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i zacisnął ją na różdżce. – Potter – powtórzył Snape, robiąc krok w przód. Żyła na jego skroni pulsowała.

- Severusie! On nie jest niczemu winny! – McGonagall najwyraźniej zapomniała, że Harry nie jest już jednym z jej podopiecznych i, że doskonale umie bronić się sam. Zagrodziła mężczyźnie drogę, celując w niego różdżką. – Uspokój się albo będę musiała cię ogłuszyć!

- Nie będę z nim mieszkał! – ryknął Snape, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała skarga pięciolatka: „Nie będę się z nim bawił!".

- Co? – Harry nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać. - Mógłbym się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi?

- A o to, Potter, że mam cię niańczyć do twoich osiemnastych urodzin! – wrzasnął mężczyzna.

- Ale…

- Dyrektor uznał, że wy dwaj powinniście zakopać topór wojenny i zamieszkać razem na jakiś czas. Poza tym musisz gdzieś mieszkać do urodzin, Potter – wtrąciła McGonagall, wciąż rzucając Snape'owi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć.

- Przecież mogę poczekać w Norze! Albo… albo gdziekolwiek!

- Weasleyowie wyjeżdżają. Podobnie jak większość twoich przyjaciół. Dyrektor wiedział co robi, kiedy wszystko planował. Uważał, że po wojnie powinieneś spędzić trochę czasu w jakimś miłym miejscu.

- Miłe miejsce? Z nim?! – Harry wskazał palcem na byłego profesora i spojrzał na dyrektorkę z wyrzutem. Najwyraźniej nastrój Snape'a zaczynał mu się udzielać.

- Potter, jeśli nie przestaniesz wytykać mnie palcem, wsadzę ci go…

- Severusie! – zagrzmiała McGonagall.

- Nie będę z nim mieszkał! Nie zmusisz mnie! – krzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów, a iskry w jego oczach zalśniły nowym blaskiem.

- A czy ja mam coś do powiedzenia? Też nie mam zamiaru mieszkać z tym…

- Panie Potter! – Minerwa zaczynała mieć ich dość. – To ostatnia wola Albusa i wypełnicie ją, czy tego chcecie, czy nie! – Jej ton był stanowczy i skrywał w sobie niewypowiedzianą groźbę. – A teraz chyba powinniście porozmawiać i… _Accio_ różdżki! – Nim mężczyźni zdążyli zareagować, dyrektorka opuściła gabinet, pozostawiając ich całkowicie niegroźnych. Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało.

- Potter!

- Gdybym miał cholerny wybór, nigdy bym się na to nie zgodził! – Wściekłość Harry'ego niemal dorównywała tej Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie miał ochoty spędzać wakacji z tym tłustym, wrednym dupkiem. Ta opcja była nawet gorsza od powrotu do Dursleyów. Być może Snape nie próbowałby go zagłodzić ani zamykać w ciasnej komórce pod schodami, ale w końcu był czarodziejem i potrafił się mścić w bardziej wyrafinowany sposób. W natłoku myśli chłopak przegapił fakt, że jego były profesor zamilkł i wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę gabinetu. Potter był pewien, że mężczyzna walczy sam ze sobą. Na pewno chciał spełnić ostatnią wolę Dumbledore'a i Stary z pewnością wyłożył jakiś mocny argument, nawet jeśli wcale nie był mocny i nie można było go nazwać argumentem, ale pomysł mieszkania ze Złotym Chłopcem był dla niego nie do przyjęcia. I tak przez siedem lat wystarczająco często musiał go znosić. Choć to było dziwne, Harry poczuł szacunek do Nietoperza, będącego w stanie poświęcić własny spokój na rzecz starego ramola, który wykorzystywał go przez tyle lat.

- To tylko czterdzieści dni – warknął Snape, jakby przekonywał samego siebie.

_To aż czterdzieści dni_, zakwilił cichy głosik w głowie Złotego Chłopca. A mógł się dać zabić. Teraz jego śmierć była już tylko kwestią czasu. Albo to on doprowadzi Snape'a do szaleństwa i stanie się tego ofiarą, albo to mężczyzna dowiedzie go do granic i Potter popełni samobójstwo. Interesujące… i takie przewidywalne. Mistrz Eliksirów ruszył wreszcie z miejsca. Podszedł do biurka i wziął kopertę, w której miały znajdować się klucze, adres i nowe dokumenty. Rozerwał ją, chcąc jak najszybciej sprawdzić, gdzie „wprowadził" go Albus. _Brampton Road._ _Nie najgorzej_, pomyślał. Schował kartkę z dokładnym adresem i klucze do kieszeni spodni, po czym sięgnął po dokumenty, dziwiąc się ich ilością. Dopiero po chwili odkrył, że pan Potter również dostał nową tożsamość. Steven Manning i Aleks Nelson. Steven. No cóż, mogło być gorzej. Snape włożył dokumenty Aleksa do koperty i rzucił nią w Pottera. Chłopak złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.

- Zabierz swoje rzeczy, Potter – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów i wyszedł z gabinetu, powiewając czarnymi szatami. Czuł, że podjął najgorszą decyzję w swoim życiu.

Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien go posłuchać. Kilka razy uciekał od Dursleyów. Dlaczego teraz miałby się zgodzić na mieszkanie ze Snape'em? Z drugiej strony McGonagall wyglądała naprawdę przerażająco, kiedy kazała im wypełnić wolę Dumbledore'a. Przez ostatnie miesiące Harry zdążył się przekonać, że kobieta stawała się nieobliczalna, kiedy chodziło o Dropsa. Może lepiej było jej posłuchać? To tylko czterdzieści dni… I skoro nawet Snape zdecydował się poświęcić, on tym bardziej się nie wyłamie!

_Będzie dobrze. Będzie dobrze. Na pewno będzie dobrze. Przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie dobrze,_ Harry powtarzał swoją mantrę. Czuł, że na niewiele się to zdaje w obliczu myśli o zamieszkaniu z Nietoperzem. Co prawda powiedział, że go nie nienawidzi i chwilami wydawało mu się, że to prawda, ale wspólne mieszkanie?! Nawet czterdzieści dni było zbyt długim okresem czasu. Mistrz Eliksirów na pewno miał jakieś dziwne zwyczaje, o których Harry wcale nie chciał się dowiadywać. Był niemal pewny, że dom będzie pomalowany na zielono. Przez siedem lat zdążył też odkryć, że Snape ma słabość do Ognistej; a co, jeśli pod wpływem alkoholu nie jest już taki opanowany? Chłopak miał w głowie miliony różnych wersji przebiegu najbliższych czterdziestu dni. Pod koniec każdej ginął w strasznych męczarniach, a Snape miał dziki ubaw, oglądając jego śmierć.

W końcu dotarł do dormitorium Gryffindoru. Jego głowa wciąż pełna była Snape'a. To z całą pewnością był najgorszy dzień jego życia, nie licząc tego, w którym umarł Syriusz. Klęknął na podłodze i zanurkował pod łóżko w poszukiwaniu kufra. Nie trudno było go znaleźć, był ogromny. Harry pociągnął walizę i szybko wycofał się spod mebla.

- Auu! – zawył, gdy jego głowa spotkała się z kantem łóżka. Prawą ręką rozcierał bolące miejsce, a lewą usiłował otworzyć kufer. W końcu mu się udało, ale widok wnętrza był przerażający. Papierki po słodyczach ze świąt mieszały się ze starymi ubraniami Dudleya i szkolnymi książkami. Harry pociągnął za coś, co wyglądało na podkoszulkę. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, że na przedzie rozpłaszczyła się czekoladowa żaba. A mógł zostawiać otwarty kufer, żeby skrzaty zajęły się brudnymi ubraniami… Zmiął podkoszulek w kulkę i wrzucił z powrotem do walizki. Nie było sensu teraz się nad tym rozwodzić. W końcu może zrobić pranie, kiedy już wprowadzi się do Snape'a, o ile mężczyzna pomyśli o czymś tak użytecznym jak pralka. Szybko opróżnił szafkę obok łóżka, nie mając zbyt wielu rzeczy do spakowania. Część szkolnych książek już dawno zaniósł do biblioteki, nie widząc sensu w ich zatrzymywaniu - nie były mu potrzebne. Zostawił sobie jedynie podręczniki do OPCM i eliksirów, z twardym postanowieniem, że podszkoli się w tej drugiej dziedzinie.

W ciągu kilku minut wszystkie rzeczy Harry'ego znalazły się w kufrze, a wieko zostało zamknięte. Chłopak chwycił ciężką walizkę i pociągnął ją w stronę drzwi, nie mając pojęcia, jak dowlecze ją do holu. Nagle bagaż zaczął lewitować i Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, by upewnić się, że to sprawka Snape'a, ale mężczyzny nie było. Zamiast niego w drzwiach stał skrzat domowy, który skłonił się i przelewitował kufer na korytarz.

- Potter! – warknął Snape, gdy tylko zobaczył swoją nemezis, wlekącą się po schodach. – Pospiesz się! Nie mam całego dnia!

Harry czuł napływającą złość. Przecież pakował się zaledwie kilka minut, a Snape, o ile było mu wiadomo, nie miał teraz kompletnie niczego do roboty. Zwlekł się na dół, a jego kufer został przejęty przez zaklęcie Severusa i polewitował za mężczyzną, który wyszedł przez ogromne drzwi, powiewając czarną peleryną, do złudzenia przypominającą skrzydła nietoperza.

Potter nagle o czymś sobie przypomniał i poczuł się bezbronny. Stanął jak wryty na zielonej murawie i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, by poczuć się pewniej.

- Oddawaj moją różdżkę, Snape!

Mężczyzna również się zatrzymał. Opuścił lewitujące bagaże na ziemię i zbliżył się do Pottera tak, by dzieliło ich kilka kroków.

- Nie zapominaj do kogo mówisz, Potter! – warknął, przeszywając Harry'ego płonącym wzrokiem.

- Żądam, żeby oddał mi pan różdżkę, profesorze – wycedził chłopak. Jakoś wątpił, by to pomogło, ale wiedział, że jeśli tylko da się sprowokować, przegra.

- Poproś. – Diabelski uśmiech wykrzywił usta Snape'a. _Diabelskie nasienie_, pomyślał Harry, a krew w jego żyłach zagotowała się w furii. Nie da się sprowokować! Nie tym razem!

- Chcę, żeby oddał mi pan różdżkę, profesorze – powiedział, mrużąc zielone oczy, które nabrały nagle żywego koloru Avady. – Proszę – dodał, ledwo powstrzymując się od przyłożenia Snape'owi w ten wielki nochal.

- Widzisz, Potter – Severus wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni ukrytej w rękawie i podał ją chłopakowi. – Wcale nie było tak trudno. – Poklepał go po ramieniu i odszedł z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy. Harry zatrząsł się z bezsilnej złości i, gdy zaczął odzyskiwać zmysły, ruszył pokornie za profesorem, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jeszcze go nie zabił. Przysiągł jedynie, że kiedyś urwie mu tą rękę…

Po chwili obaj panowie byli już za hogwarcką bramą, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie wydawał się przygotowywać do aportacji. Zamiast tego wsiadł do jednego z powozów zaprzężonych w Testrale i spojrzał na Pottera z wyraźnie widocznym ponagleniem.

- Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłeś wszystko, co miałeś. Nie mam zamiaru wracać.

- Z Ronem i Hermioną pożegnałem się już wczoraj, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Powóz ruszył, a Harry nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, dlaczego Snape'a obchodzi czy załatwił wszystkie swoje sprawy. Oczywiście, mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru wracać, o czym sam go poinformował, ale jego słowa zabrzmiały tak, jakby chciał przypomnieć Harry'emu, że zapomniał właśnie o tej jednej rzeczy. W końcu nie mógł wiedzieć, że chłopak postanowił pożegnać przyjaciół dzień wcześniej, tak na wszelki wypadek, zupełnie jakby przewidział, że może wydarzyć się coś nieoczekiwanego.

Snape odezwał się ponownie dopiero za Zakazanym Lasem, kiedy to niespodziewanie wysiedli z powozu i musiał poinstruować Pottera, by ten szedł za nim.

- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał niespokojnie Harry, gdy znaleźli się na gigantycznym polu. Niemal widział w swojej głowie, jak Mistrz Eliksirów rzuca na niego Avadę i ucieka, a potem zwala winę na kogoś innego. W końcu, po co wywlekałby go w jakieś zarośla?

- Zobaczysz, Potter – warknął poirytowany Snape.

- Dobra. – Harry zaczynał być wściekły. – Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, zrób to tu. Nie mam zamiaru przejść całego pola, żeby ułatwić ci robotę!

Zobaczył, jak kąciki ust profesora drgnęły i przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna ryknie śmiechem, ale po chwili na jego twarz wróciła maska obojętności.

- Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż takim idiotą, Potter.

- Skończ to przedstawienie, Snape! Zrób co masz zrobić i…

- Potter! – przerwał mu Severus. – Odwróć się – mruknął, a na jego twarz znów wypłynął dziwny grymas, który, jak poprzednio, zniknął w ułamku sekundy. Harry westchnął. _Typowy Ślizgon i śmierciojad_, pomyślał. _Woli rzucić klątwą w plecy niż ryzykować, że ofiara zacznie się bronić._

Chłopak powoli obrócił się… i zamarł. Stał przed nim Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz z pięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku, bez dachu. W czarnej, błyszczącej karoserii Harry widział swoje odbicie, a srebrne zderzaki były wypolerowane tak bardzo, że odbijające się od nich słońce niemal oślepiało. Tapicerka miała przyjemny, szary odcień, idealnie współgrający z czernią. Złoty Chłopiec był pod wrażeniem, a wszystkie jego myśli wyparowały w jednej chwili. Był tylko on i auto. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że stoi z szeroko otwartymi, lśniącymi oczyma i rozdziawionymi ustami, dopóki Snape nie chrząknął, wyrywając go tym samym z marzeń na jawie.

- Czy on… czy to… - Harry westchnął, usiłując zebrać myśli. – Jest magiczny? – zapytał w końcu. Snape pokręcił głową i chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, po co w takim razie mężczyzna go tu przyprowadził?

- Wsiadaj, Potter – ponaglił Severus. – Na co czekasz?

- Ale…

- Wsiadaj!

Harry nie czekał dłużej. Doskoczył do drzwi i usiadł po prawej stronie, nie spuszczając wzroku z profesora, który zabrał się za zmniejszanie jego kufra. Po chwili umieścił własną torbę i zmniejszony bagaż Pottera w bagażniku i dołączył do Złotego Chłopca. Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, mężczyzna nacisnął stopą na gaz i ruszyli jakąś polną drogą, najbardziej stylowym samochodem, jaki chłopak widział.

Dopiero po chwili Gryfon zorientował się, że tłusty dupek prowadzi auto… Zupełnie, jak jakiś Mugol! Już sam fakt, że mężczyzna wiedział, jak obsłużyć mugolski pojazd był zadziwiający. Do tego wyglądał jak człowiek, który robił to już setki razy, całkowicie odprężony i skupiony na drodze. Wiatr delikatnie mierzwił mu włosy, które wcale nie wydawały się tłuste. Uczucie, które ogarnęło Harry'ego, było naprawdę dziwne i chłopak szybko je od siebie odsunął, skupiając myśli na krajobrazie.

- Potter! – warknął Snape pół godziny później, wyrywając swojego towarzysza z zamyślenia. Złoty Chłopiec spojrzał w jego kierunku; mężczyzna wciąż skupiony był na drodze. – Jeśli nie chcemy się pozabijać, musimy ustalić jakieś zasady – oświadczył i zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się, czego powinien zabronić chłopakowi.

- Może po prostu nie wchodźmy sobie w drogę – mruknął Harry lekko zdziwiony tym, że Snape jednak nie chce go zabić.

- Potter, ciężko nie wchodzić sobie w drogę, mieszkając w jednym budynku, z jedną kuchnią, jedną łazienką i jednym salonem.

- Mnie udawało się to przez kilkanaście lat – stwierdził chłopak, odwracając wzrok. Jego słowa dopiero po chwili dotarły do Severusa, a gdy to się stało, mężczyzna poczuł dziwny ucisk w gardle. Rzeczywiście, Potter musiał jakoś radzić sobie z Dursleyami.

Kiedy Dumbledore poinformował Snape'a o sposobie traktowania dzieciaka przez wujostwo, mężczyzna był naprawdę daleki od uwierzenia w jego słowa, ale teraz… Coś w głosie chłopaka nie dawało mu spokoju. Potrząsnął głową, wracając myślami do głównego wątku rozmowy.

- Jeśli będzie jedna łazienka, nie zajmujemy jej dłużej niż to konieczne – zaczął Mistrz Eliksirów, nie zwracając uwagi na chłopaka, który nawet nie raczył spojrzeć w jego stronę. – I nie waż się rzucać zaklęć. Są jeszcze śmierciożercy, którym nie spodobało się, że ich Pana wykończył nastolatek.

- A ty nie próbuj warzyć swoich obrzydliwych mikstur w kuchni – powiedział nagle Harry. Krew zawrzała w jego żyłach. Jeszcze chwila i wszystkie zasady dotyczyłyby tylko i wyłącznie jego. A co ze Snape'em? Sprawiedliwość musi być!

- Potter!

Samochód zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a mężczyzna zacisnął prawą dłoń na białej koszulce towarzysza. Harry nawet nie kwapił się, żeby go odepchnąć. Zupełnie, jakby w ułamku sekundy wszystko stało się dla niego obojętne. Uległy nie był interesującym celem do rozładowania emocji, więc Severus szybko go wypuścił. Obaj westchnęli, czując, że to będzie naprawdę długie czterdzieści dni. Być może nawet najdłuższe w ich życiach. Po chwili ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

- Czego dokładnie chciał Dumbledore? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Harry, kiedy zaczęły otaczać ich bardziej miejskie tereny.

- Zamieszkacie razem na czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy, do osiemnastych urodzin Ha… nieznośnego bachora – zacytował Snape, pamiętając każde słowo Albusa i zmieniając końcówkę na własną korzyść. Gdyby „Harry" przeszło mu przez gardło, z własnej woli zgłosiłby się go Świętego Munga.

- To wszystko? Żadnej manipulacji? – dopytywał chłopak.

- Otrzymacie czterdzieści listów, zawierających moją ostatnią wolę – ciągnął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Na polu za Zakazanym Lasem znajdziesz Cadillaca, którym dostaniecie się na Brambton Road. Możesz zatrzymać dom, dokumenty i samochód, kiedy chłopak już się wyprowadzi.

- Mhm, i to skłoniło cię do spełnienia ostatniej woli Starego? – Potter jakoś nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie wspominając już o czterdziestu listach z ostatnią wolą. Na pewno było coś jeszcze, ale Snape i tak mu o tym nie powie. - Czemu się nie aportowaliśmy? – zapytał, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę, która na chwilę zapanowała między nimi.

- Z tego samego powodu, z którego nie wolno nam używać czarów. Każda aportacja jest zapisywana w rejestrze. Podobnie, jak każde użycie różdżki, Potter. – Czyli jednak zakazy nie dotyczyły tylko Złotego Chłopca. Obycie się bez czarów nie było dla Harry'ego problemem, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy wyobrażał sobie Snape'a robiącego pranie albo sprzątającego. Z drugiej strony, Snape prowadzący samochód też był dość… dziwny, lekko ujmując.

- Podaj mapę – warknął nagle mężczyzna. Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem w zielonych oczach.

- Ma… mapę?

- Jesteś głuchy? Przecież powiedziałem wyraźnie – wycedził Snape, sięgając ręką do kieszeni spodni. – Chyba, że zamierzasz wyjaśnić mi, jak mam dojechać na podstawie tego. – Podał Harry'emu kawałek złożonego pergaminu. Chłopak natychmiast go rozwinął, przyjrzał się uważnie, kilka razy przeczytał podpis na samym dole i roześmiał się tak głośno, że nawet Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się pod nosem, choć grymas ten ciężko było nazwać uśmiechem. Harry zawsze wiedział, że Dumbledore jest trochę stuknięty, ale „mapa", którą dla nich zrobił, wyglądała jak rysunek trzylatka - kilka kresek, udających drogę i kwadraciki, które prawdopodobnie były jakimiś budynkami.

- Może… - Harry zasłonił usta ręką, wciąż nie mogąc się opanować. Po chwili odetchnął głęboko. – Może trzeba rzucić jakieś zaklęcie?

- Podaj mi tę cholerną mapę.

- Czemu? To całkiem zabawne – stwierdził chłopak, wciąż cicho chichocząc. Jedno spojrzenie na Snape'a wystarczyło, by sięgnął do schowka i rozwinął plan Londynu.

- Za chwilę musisz skręcić w lewo – oświadczył.

- Nie mów mi, co mam robić, Potter – warknął Snape i oderwał prawą rękę od kierownicy, by wyrwać chłopakowi mapę. Ten natychmiast wystawił ją za okno.

- Przestań na mnie warczeć! Ja cię w to nie wrobiłem! – krzyknął. – Jeśli nie zaczniesz mnie traktować normalnie, wywalę plan i będziesz jechał według tego… _czegoś_. – Harry stłumił chichot.

- To gdzie ten skręt? – zapytał Snape zrezygnowany. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z najbardziej niewinną miną, na jaką było go stać.

- Właśnie go minąłeś.

Równo o piątej czarny Cadillac wjechał na betonowy podjazd. Harry patrzył oszołomiony na piękny dom, który stał przed nimi. Piętrowy, zbudowany z czerwonej cegły, z brązowymi dachówkami, oknami ułożonymi w półokręgi, z wmontowanymi ozdobnymi kratami, i kominem. Mała, oszklona weranda zachęcała do zjedzenia na niej śniadania. Z tyłu domu widać było fragment ogródka, a z przodu zasadzony był wielki, zielony krzak. Dumbledore naprawdę się postarał.

- Skończyłeś? – warknął Snape, patrząc z politowaniem na Pottera, który wciąż siedział w samochodzie i z otwartymi ustami przyglądał się budynkowi. Chłopak szybko zszedł na ziemię, niemal wyskoczył z auta i ruszył za profesorem, nie mogąc się już doczekać, żeby zobaczyć wnętrze. Mężczyzna podał mu zmniejszoną walizkę, wziął swoją torbę i sięgnął do kieszeni po klucze. Ostrożnie włożył jeden z trzech do zamka i, przekręcając go dwa razy, otworzył drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Rozejrzał się krytycznie po salonie i kuchni, które były doskonale widoczne z przedpokoju, szukając jakichś gryfońskich akcentów, ale niczego takiego nie zauważył. Nie bacząc na Pottera, którego znów zamurowało, ruszył schodami na górę w poszukiwaniu sypialni. Otworzył pierwsze drzwi, na które natrafił i gdyby nie to, że zobaczył swoje imię, zapisane na pergaminie leżącym na łóżku, poszedłby do drugiej sypialni. Tapeta w jasnym, bordowym odcieniu i żółte świece na parapecie niebezpiecznie kojarzyły mu się z Gryffindorem. Stłumił swoje myśli i rozejrzał się uważniej po pokoju. Łóżko miało chromowane ramy, a na brązowej narzucie leżały dwie zgniłozielone poduszki. Drewnianą podłogę w większości pokrywał szary dywan. Pod oknem, po lewej stronie łóżka stała brązowa komoda, a całą lewą ścianę zajmowała zabudowa z tego samego drewna. W zasadzie pokój nie był typowo gryfoński, a raczej typowo męski. Może poza świecami.

Mężczyzna rzucił torbę na łóżko i wyszedł na korytarz. Zobaczył, że drzwi drugiej sypialni są już otwarte. _Bezczelny bachor sam się rozgościł_, pomyślał. Przeszedł kilka kroków i stanął na progu… iście gryfońskiej sypialni. Ciemno czerwone ściany i wiśniowy dywan od razu przykuwały uwagę. Na wprost drzwi stało duże, drewniane łóżko ze złotą narzutą. Podłoga była jaśniejsza niż ta w pokoju Severusa. Po prawej stronie łóżka stała ciemnobrązowa szafa, a po lewej mała szafka w takim samym kolorze, z małą, złotawą lampką nocną.

- Stary przegiął – stwierdził niespodziewanie Harry. Lubił być w Gryffindorze i nie miał nic przeciwko gryfońskim barwom, ale to była przesada. Po siedmiu latach oglądania w kółko tych samych kolorów, chłopak miał dość. Z drugiej strony wolał to niż zieleń i srebro. Severus patrzył na niego oszołomiony, jakby nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał. Zdając sobie sprawę, jak głupio musi wyglądać, przybrał maskę obojętności i wyszedł, by obejrzeć resztę mieszkania. Na górze, poza dwiema sypialniami, znajdowała się jeszcze mała łazienka z toaletą i umywalką, obłożona błękitnymi kafelkami na podłodze i ścianach. Na parterze była ta większa, wykafelkowana w ten sam sposób, tyle, że na kremowo. Deska toaletowa i ręczniki miały kolor ciemnej czekolady. Umywalka była znacznie większa niż ta na górze. Nad nią wisiało spore lustro. Nad ogromną wanną zainstalowano kilka półek. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak w jednej łazience może znajdować się tyle urządzeń, ale, ku jego zdumieniu, była tam jeszcze kabina prysznicowa, a w rogu stała brązowa doniczka z jakimś małym drzewkiem. To pomieszczenie zupełnie nie przypominało łazienki Dursleyów.

Kuchnia była mała w porównaniu z resztą pomieszczeń. Jej niewielką powierzchnię w większości zajmowały białe szafki na podłodze i ścianach. Po lewej stronie, między szafkami było okno ozdobione śnieżnobiałymi firankami. Po prawej blat przerywała czarna kuchenka i biała lodówka. Na wprost drzwi znajdowało się jeszcze jedno okno, znacznie większe, a na podłodze rozciągał się dywanik w biało czarne pasy. Wszystko wyglądało naprawdę nowocześnie.

Harry zatrzymywał się na długie minuty w każdym pomieszczeniu. Dumbledore znalazł naprawdę ładny dom, w niczym nie przypominający żadnego z budynków, w których chłopak mieszkał poza Hogwartem. W końcu dotarł do salonu z kominkiem, kremową kanapą i takim samym fotelem, ciemnobrązowym dywanem, kilkoma ciemnymi komodami, beżowymi ścianami i jasną, drewnianą podłogą. Na dworze zaczynało robić się ciemno, mimo letniej pory, a jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju był teraz płomień w kominku. Harry nie kwapił się, by włączyć światło. Usiadł na kanapie, zerkając na Snape'a, który już od kilku godzin siedział w fotelu i popijał Ognistą Whiskey z najzwyczajniejszej na świecie szklanki. Wyglądał, jakby chciał wściekać się i krzyczeć, ale nie miał na to siły. Zatem topił swoją złość w szklance alkoholu. Tak było prościej i ciszej, a Snape nigdy nie lubił hałasu.

Chłopakowi zrobiło się go żal, ale to uczucie nie gościło w nim zbyt długo, bo wkrótce zmorzył go sen.

_22 czerwca 1998r._

Severus otworzył oczy. Powieki ciążyły mu jakby były z ołowiu. Niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniego dnia i jedynie nieprzyjemny smak alkoholu przypomniał mu o kilku kieliszkach... o kilku butelkach, które wypił. Mistrz Eliksirów miał mocną głowę, ale dawka Ognistej, którą się uraczył, powaliłaby nawet konia. Usłyszał szelest kilka metrów od miejsca, w którym leżał. Harry Potter. Severus pamiętał, że chłopak zaszczycił go swoją obecnością poprzedniego wieczoru. Luki w pamięci nie pozwoliły mu jednak na jakiekolwiek wnioski.

- Twój dzbanek na herbatę... - usłyszał.

- Co z nim? - zapytał lekko zirytowany.

- Śmierdzi. Nie możesz kupić nowego?

Od wieków nie parzył w nim herbaty. Zwykle jadł w Wielkiej Sali, a po lekcjach wolał raczej kilka kieliszków dobrego alkoholu.

- Nie mogę - stwierdził od niechcenia. Dziwił się sam sobie, że nie był ani trochę złośliwy. - Która godzina?

- Dziewięć po siódmej.

- Poniedziałek?

- Mhm.

Severus usiłował sobie przypomnieć co robił, zanim się położył. Pił, z pewnością, ale co potem? Poszedł się umyć? Nie, czuł wyraźnie woń przetrawionego alkoholu nie wspominając już o smaku. A zatem musiał się położyć. W ubraniach? Czuł jedynie aksamitne prześcieradło dotykające jego skóry. Gdzie on w ogóle leżał? Otworzył jedno oko, po chwili drugie, by zobaczyć, że jest przykryty brązową narzutą, którą widział poprzedniego dnia na swoim łóżku. Zbladł.

- Jestem rozebrany? – zapytał, usiłując ukryć zdenerwowanie.

- Mhm. Masz ładny tyłek - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Poderwał się i spojrzał na siebie. Narzuta okrywała go szczelnie od pasa w dół.

- Głupi dzieciak.

Zawinął się w prześcieradło i ruszył do łazienki, chwytając po drodze swoje ubrania.

Dopiero, gdy wyszedł, zobaczył Pottera pierwszy raz tego dnia. Siedział oparty o ścianę, zawinięty w złotą narzutę z własnego łóżka.

- Co się działo wczoraj? – zapytał Severus niepewny, czy chce znać szczegóły.

- Hę?

- Wczoraj, Potter. Chcę wiedzieć, co się działo, zanim urwał mi się film.

- Chwila prawdy? W zasadzie, to sam nie do końca wiem. Przyjechaliśmy, rozpakowaliśmy się, piłeś, nawet mnie nie zapraszając. To było wredne. Swoją drogą chyba masz problem z alkoholem.

- Nie mam problemu z alkoholem!

- Więc jak nazwiesz to, że upiłeś się do nieprzytomności i byłeś zaopatrzony w sporą ilość pełnych butelek?

- Dobrze, mam z tym problem! Możesz kontynuować?!

- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy.

Severus wywrócił oczami. Zapomniał nawet skarcić Pottera za bezczelność - był zbyt przejęty wydarzeniami minionego wieczora.

- Zasnąłem, a ty obudziłeś mnie tym swoim „Potter". W każdym razie zażądałeś, żebym pomógł ci dojść do łóżka, argumentując to kołysaniem się domu. - Harry powstrzymał chichot. - Potem się rozebrałeś i zwaliłeś na nie. Och, nie patrz tak. Wyszedłem zanim zdjąłeś bokserki. – Chłopak poczuł rumieniec, wypływający na jego twarz. - Resztę historii znasz. Chyba, że chcesz jeszcze poznać tę część, w której twoje spodnie, ściągnięte do kostek, wygrały z tobą trzy do zera, powalając cię na podłogę.

- Zdecydowanie nie chcę poznać tej części – warknął Snape, czując, że jego twarz lada moment zapłonie ze wstydu. Krótko mówiąc właśnie stało się to, przed czym bronił się przez siedem lat – upokorzył się przed Chłopcem – Który – Cholera – Nie – Chciał – Umrzeć.

Burczenie w brzuchu Harry'ego przerwało ciszę, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu.

- Możemy iść do baru na rogu? Lodówka jest pusta.

- I siedziałeś tu, żeby mi o tym zakomunikować?

- Dokładnie.

- Masz pięć minut, żeby się przygotować – mruknął mężczyzna, ale Harry tylko wstał i rzucił złotą narzutę na jego łóżko, tym samym pokazując gospodarzowi, że jest przygotowany już od dawna. Snape warknął coś niezrozumiałego i wyszedł z sypialni szybkim krokiem. Prawie tak szybkim jak wtedy, gdy dowiedział się o liście.

Chłopak znalazł go przy drzwiach z rozerwaną kopertą w jednej dłoni i rozwiniętym pergaminem w drugiej.

- Czekaj… Chyba nie mówiłeś poważnie o tych czterdziestu listach?

- Rzadko mówię coś nie na poważnie – stwierdził sucho Severus i nerwowo zacisnął dłoń na pergaminie. Dumbledore naprawdę chciał ich wykończyć i zabrał się za to cholernie dobrze.


	3. Proszę, dziękuję, przepraszam

Harry wyrwał pergamin z ręki profesora, sądząc, że mężczyzna przeczytał już wystarczająco dużo. Kompletnie zignorował mordercze spojrzenie Snape'a i zaczął czytać na głos:

- Moi drodzy. Myślę, że większość waszych nieporozumień jest efektem przeszłych wydarzeń, o których nie potraficie szczerze porozmawiać. – Harry, zwyczajem Mistrza Eliksirów, uniósł brew. – Trzeba przyznać, że był naprawdę spostrzegawczy – skwitował, śmiejąc się w duchu.

Usta Snape'a już układały się do zwyczajowego „Potter", ale chłopak kontynuował. – Powinniście się tego nauczyć. Zacznijcie od „proszę", „dziękuję" i „przepraszam". Na pewno dojdziecie do porozumienia, kiedy opanujecie tę lekcję. Pamiętajcie, że to moja ostatnia wola i życzę sobie, żebyście zaczęli zwracać się do siebie w milszy sposób.

Złoty Chłopiec już miał tę scenę przed oczami:

_- Przepraszam, że byłem takim idiotą. _

_- Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś. _

_- Proszę, wybacz mi. _

Z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie i czytał dalej:

- Severusie, nie denerwuj się. Czasem dajesz się ponieść emocjom.

Chłopak przygryzł wargę, a łzy rozbawienia zalśniły w jego oczach. Snape zadrżał w przypływie bezsilnej złości. Gdyby Albus żył, to… już by nie żył! Chcąc, nie chcąc mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że sam nawarzył sobie tego piwa, a teraz wypije je razem z Potterem. Ta myśl była odrobinę pocieszająca.

- Możemy to odłożyć na później? Zgłodniałem – stęknął Harry, chwytając się za brzuch i masując go ręką. Snape zmrużył oczy. Sam zaczynał odczuwać głód, ale czy dzieciak nie zachował się właśnie bezczelnie? – Czekaj, chyba nie zamierzasz tak paradować po ulicy? – Tak, zdecydowanie bezczelnie.

- Potter! – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, marszcząc brwi. Balansował na granicy furii i brakowało mu naprawdę niewiele, by rozszarpać młode, gryfońskie ciało. Żyła na jego skroni znów zaczęła pulsować.

- Mugole nie są przyzwyczajeni do czarodziejskich szat – stwierdził ostrożnie Harry, zauważając wściekłość wypisaną na twarzy mężczyzny.

- Tak się składa, Potter, że nie mam mugolskich ubrań.

- Och, przecież nie każę ci ubierać się w normalne… To znaczy, eee… - Rzeczywiście powinien przeczytać jakiś słownik albo najlepiej kilka. – Wystarczyłoby, żebyś ściągnął szatę. Przecież nie zamarzniesz w samej koszuli. Jest lato.

Gryfon czuł, że niebezpiecznie zbliża się do momentu, w którym samoopanowanie Snape'a wyparuje i aurorzy będą mieli bardzo dużo pracy przy szukaniu rozrzuconych po całym kraju resztek ciała Złotego Chłopca. Severus drżał, i to tak silnie, że Harry pierwszy raz od feralnego dnia, w którym Dumbledore odważył się skrzyżować ich drogi, zaczął się go bać.

Po poznaniu jego wspomnień, mężczyzna nie wydawał się już taki straszny. No dobra, był przerażający, kiedy wpadł w furię, gdy obudził się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym na drugi dzień po śmierci Voldemorta i odkrył, że wciąż żyje. Całe szczęście, że nie mógł się ruszać. W przeciwnym razie wymordowałby wszystkich w zamku. Mimo wszystko, jego wzrok był wtedy naprawdę morderczy i Harry nie mógł odegnać od siebie myśli, że umrze, kiedy tylko mężczyzna będzie mógł wstać z łóżka. Żałował, że w ogóle wszedł do tego cholernego pokoju. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy nie pokazałby mu wspomnień, chłopak nie musiałby martwić się o swoje życie i żyliby długo i… Nie, Snape by nie żył. No cóż, niewielka strata.

A jednak Potter przeżył nawet wtedy, gdy Snape usłyszał treść nieoficjalnego testamentu Dumbledore'a i, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Harry'ego, zgodził się wypełnić ostatnią wolę Starego. Albo miał więcej samokontroli niż sam Drops, albo totalnie mu odbiło. Nie było innej opcji.

Severus, na szczęście, przestał drżeć, ale wciąż zaciskał pięści tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki.

- To ja pójdę po zakupy i zjemy tutaj – mruknął Potter i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z domu. Teraz najbezpieczniej było oddalić się i pozwolić Snape'owi na zebranie wystarczającej ilości samokontroli. Dobrze, że chłopak miał pieniądze, które planował wydać na śniadanie w barze. Proszenie o nie Mistrza Eliksirów mogłoby się teraz źle skończyć.

Gdy dwadzieścia minut później znów stanął przed Snape'em, mężczyzna wyglądał o wiele spokojniej i , o dziwo, pozbył się szaty, pozostając w czarnych spodniach, białej koszuli i ciemnoszarej kamizelce. Odebrał papierową torbę od chłopaka i zaniósł ją do kuchni, mając nadzieję, że w środku znajdzie coś jadalnego.

Harry nie kupił zbyt wiele. Z powodu niskiego budżetu musiał ograniczyć się do jajek, bekonu, masła i chleba. Niemniej jednak, te produkty zdawały się zadowalać Mistrza Eliksirów, więc Potter nawet nie próbował się tłumaczyć.

Mężczyzna szybko zlokalizował czajnik i, nalewając uprzednio wody, postawił go na gaz. Następnie odnalazł toster. Umieścił w nim dwie kromki chleba, a chwilę po tym podłączył urządzenie do prądu. Nie, żeby był tak bardzo obeznany z mugolskimi przedmiotami, ale Albus przyniósł kiedyś jeden do szkolnej kuchni razem z małym akumulatorem. Kadra nauczycielska, a raczej jej większość, była zaintrygowana tajemniczą mocą, która wciąga do środka zwyczajny chleb i wyrzuca gotowe grzanki. Dumbledore zapomniał jednak dodać, że urządzenie nadaje się tylko i wyłącznie do opiekania pieczywa. Nie chciał nawet przypominać sobie dalszych wydarzeń. Tym bardziej, że stał najbliżej, kiedy Flitwick postanowił zażartować sobie z Binnsa, wkładając jego dłoń do tostera. Trzeba przyznać, że wybuch był naprawdę spektakularny.

Mężczyzna oparł się o szafkę, czekają na grzanki. Jego wzrok padł na dzbanek, o którym wspominał Potter. W kilku krokach przemierzył kuchnię i powąchał go - rzeczywiście śmierdział. Zignorował to odkrycie i wsypał do niego herbaty. Świst czajnika oznajmił mu, że czas nalać wrzątku do naczynia. Tak też zrobił. Przez chwilę był w stanie uwierzyć, że ta cała farsa z ostatnią wolą, nieoficjalnym testamentem i listami jest tylko snem, ale Potter przypomniał mu o sobie, schodząc po schodach i dołączając do niego w kuchni.

- Chcesz tosta? - zapytał Snape, słuchając echa własnych słów, które wciąż dźwięczały mu w głowie. Przez ułamek sekundy miał ochotę uderzyć głową o szafkę. Od kiedy to usługuje Potterowi?! Musiał jednak przyznać, że w sytuacji zorientował się o sekundę za późno i nie było już wyjścia. Jeśli to się powtórzy, naprawdę uda się do Świętego Munga, prosząc o jakiś ciemny pokój bez klamek, a najlepiej w ogóle bez drzwi.

- Poproszę – usłyszał odpowiedź Pottera.

W tym momencie dwa przypalone tosty wyskoczyły z mugolskiego urządzenia.

- Cholera - syknął Snape, patrząc z wściekłością na niemal czarne grzanki. Gdyby się nie spaliły, miałby to już z głowy! Wyciągnął chleb z tostera i już prawie wrzucił go do śmietnika, kiedy usłyszał głos Harry'ego:

- Nie wyrzucaj, mogą być.

Uniósł brew, a jego ręka zastygła w bezruchu nad koszem. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, iż chłopak myśli, że nie dostanie śniadania jeśli zrezygnuje z tego, co mu oferowano.

- Przestań, Potter. Po prostu zrobię nowe – stwierdził, wracając do otwartego opakowania z chlebem.

- Może ja? – zaproponował cicho Harry.

Mistrz Eliksirów rozważał przez chwilę jego propozycję.

- W porządku – zgodził się.

Severus oparł się o szafkę naprzeciwko tostera, przyglądając się chłopakowi, który zdecydowanie lepiej radził sobie z urządzeniem. Kilka minut później kuchnię wypełnił przyjemny zapach pieczonego chleba.

- Herbaty? - zapytał Harry.

- Poradzę sobie - warknął Snape, zaciskając palce na kancie blatu.

Ta obustronna uprzejmość zaczynała działać mu już na nerwy. W dwóch krokach znalazł się przed chłopakiem i sięgnął po trzymany przez niego dzbanek. Zaczęli wyrywać sobie naczynie, z którego wylewał się gorący napój. Gdy Harry w końcu postanowił zrezygnować z walki i puścić, Severus pociągnął zbyt mocno, by mogło się obejść bez katastrofy. Mężczyzna poczuł jak herbata parzy jego skórę. Syczał z bólu i wściekłości, usiłując odstawić dzbanek na blat szafki. Chłopiec – Który – Nie – Chciał - Umrzeć, choć w zasadzie Pottera spokojnie można nazwać młodym mężczyzną, chwycił kuchenny ręcznik i zaczął osuszać jego pierś.

- Zostaw!

- Ale... Przepraszam, nie chciałem. Hej! Chcesz podbić mi oko?!

Snape szarpał się z powietrzem. Chciał pozbyć się koszuli, w którą wsiąkał gorący napój, ale paradowanie z nagą piersią przed Złotym Chłopcem było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał ochotę. Rozpiął guziki kamizelki i zdjął ją, machając równocześnie na chłopaka, żeby się odczepił. W końcu stanął spokojnie, oparł lewą rękę o blat i westchnął. Harry przycisnął kuchenny ręcznik do jego piersi, pocierając nim przez chwilę. Gdy wreszcie skończył i odsunął się, przez przyklejoną do skóry koszulę dostrzegł wyraźne zaczerwienienia, spowodowane poparzeniem.

- Um, powinieneś coś z tym zrobić. Nie wygląda dobrze.

- Przeżyję – stwierdził sucho Snape. W pomieszczeniu zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą niespodziewanie przerwał dźwięk, z którym toster wyrzucił dwie grzanki. Kuchnię ponownie wypełnił ostry zapach spalenizny.

- Chyba nie mamy dziś szczęścia do tostów – mruknął Harry, patrząc na urządzenie z uniesioną brwią. Brzuch chłopaka zaczął wydawać niekontrolowane pomruki.

- Nie możemy przygotować śniadania jakimś bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem? – jęknął, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

- Nie – warknął Snape, poprawiając mokrą koszulę. Czy temu dzieciakowi naprawdę trzeba było powtarzać wszystko dziesięć razy? – Jeśli to nie będzie niezbędne, będziemy radzić sobie bez magii.

- Może ten toster jest popsuty? – Potter niespodziewanie zmienił temat.

- Nie wykluczone – stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów, mijając chłopaka.

Wyszedł do holu z zamiarem pójścia do sypialni i zmiany koszuli. Harry został sam, głodny. Wyciągnął kromkę z woreczka i zaczął jeść. Nawet suchy chleb był lepszy niż nic. Poza tym, będąc u Dursleyów, przekonał się, że kiedy jest się głodnym, kawałek pieczywa może smakować nawet jak pieczony kurczak. Wystarczy tylko trochę wyobraźni.

Do czasu, kiedy Severus zszedł na dół, z chleba pozostały tylko okruszki. Spojrzał wściekle na małego żarłoka, ale zanim powiedział cokolwiek, zauważył jaki Gryfon jest chudy. Nawet go to nie zdziwiło. Chłopak każde lato spędzał u Dursleyów, którzy traktowali go gorzej niż psa. Przez siedem lat odczuwał ciągły stres, spowodowany obecnością Voldemorta. W szpitalu leżał częściej niż sam Snape, a przede wszystkim mało jadł. Nic dziwnego, że wyglądał tak, jak wyglądał.

- Um, przepraszam. Zaraz wyjdę po drugi. – Cichy głos Pottera wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Nie. Nie jestem głodny – stwierdził mężczyzna, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

Znienawidził tego dzieciaka, bo był gwiazdą, zupełnie jak jego cholerny ojciec. Irytowało go, że miał w życiu tak samo źle, jak on sam. Nie cierpiał tych krótkich chwil, w których odzywała się jego lepsza połowa, krzycząc coś o biednym, udręczonym Chłopcu – Który - Przeżył. Miał ochotę potraktować ją _Avadą_.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopaka i wyszedł z kuchni.

Głodny i wściekły.

Godziny mijały nadzwyczaj szybko i gdy nastała pora obiadu, Harry znów zaczął odczuwać głód. Kiedy schodził po schodach, uderzyła go myśl, że nie widział Snape'a od rana. Z dołu nie dochodziły też żadne dźwięki. Albo mężczyzna wyszedł i nawet nie raczył mu o tym powiedzieć, albo znów się upił i leży gdzieś nieprzytomny, albo…

Czy Mistrz Eliksirów mógłby nie wytrzymać napięcia i popełnić samobójstwo? Nie, to śmieszne. Mimo to serce Pottera zabiło szybciej na tę ostatnią myśl. Zbiegł z ostatnich stopni, spojrzał w prawo i zamarł. W salonie przed kanapą pojawił się stolik. Nie było to jednak tak dziwne, jak fakt, że stały na nim dwa nakrycia i miska z makaronem. Chłopak spojrzał w lewo. Snape stał przy kuchence kończąc coś, co prawdopodobnie było sosem.

- Co? – zapytał poirytowany, gdy dostrzegł, że Potter stoi w holu z nieestetycznie otwartymi ustami.

- Nic, po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że…

- Że umiem zrobić coś bez magii? – obruszył się.

- Nie, że… Och, nieważne.

Po chwili Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił garnek i przelał sos do szklanej miski. Zanim wyszedł z kuchni, złapał jeszcze chochlę do sosu. Przeszedł do salonu i zajął miejsce na sofie.

Harry poszedł za nim, wciąż nie mogąc w to wszystko uwierzyć, i usiadł obok. Czekał, aż Severus coś powie, ale mężczyzna milczał.

Snape pogubił się już w tym, co powinien, a czego nie powinien mówić. Chciał być wredny, ale nie potrafił, kiedy jego lepsza strona wciąż truła mu o biednym Złotym Chłopcu. Nie chciał też utrudniać porozumienia z Potterem. Jeśli zaczęliby się kłócić i okazywać sobie nienawiść na każdym kroku, nie wytrzymaliby ze sobą nawet tygodnia, nie mówiąc już o sześciu.

Ciężko mu było znaleźć powód, dla którego zgodził się na to wszystko. Dumbledore już nie żył. Mogli po prostu zignorować jego testament. Severus nie potrafił również zrozumieć, dlaczego bawi się w kucharkę i gotuje Potterowi domowe obiadki. Chwilami miał wrażenie, że stracił rozum.

_Powinienem mieć go gdzieś!_

To była pokuta! To na pewno była pokuta za te wszystkie grzechy, które popełnił. Przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył.

- Profesorze?

Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że jego dłoń, trzymająca łyżkę do sosu, zawisła nad miską, a on sam gapi się na nią i nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu. Ostatnio stanowczo za często się zamyślał. Odwrócił się do Złotego Chłopca. Ujrzawszy niepewność w jego oczach, nałożył jedzenie na swój talerz.

Potter wciąż siedział zdziwiony i skrępowany. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Nietoperza w roli… kucharki? A trzeba było przyznać, że mężczyzna zaczynał przesadzać z zaskakiwaniem swojego współlokatora.

- Potter, chyba potrafisz sobie sam nałożyć? – zakpił Severus. – Nie martw się – kontynuował, gdy Harry nie zareagował. – Gdybym chciał cię otruć, zrobiłbym to wcześniej.

Jednak Harry wcale się o to nie martwił. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu ufał Snape'owi. W końcu można byłoby powierzyć mu własne życie. Wiedział o tym cały czarodziejski świat.

Usłyszał ciche burczenie, dochodzące z jego własnego brzucha i szybko poszedł w ślady Mistrza Eliksirów. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że to prawie romantyczne: ogień w kominku, spaghetti. Brakowało tylko wina, kilku świec i… Harry sam nie był do końca pewny, czy właśnie pomyślał, że mógłby spędzić miły wieczór z TYM facetem. Z drugiej strony, kiedy Snape nie wrzeszczał, wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem na tę myśl. Całe szczęście, że profesor tego nie zauważył.

Po obiedzie, ku zdziwieniu Severusa, Harry pozmywał naczynia. Mężczyzna go nie zatrzymał, ale Potter widział, że przez chwilę chciał to zrobić. Nawet, gdyby próbował, i tak nic by nie zdziałał. Mieszkali teraz razem i musieli podzielić się obowiązkami. Zresztą, Złoty Chłopiec nigdy nie oczekiwał, że będzie się lenił przez całe czterdzieści dni. Wręcz przeciwnie, sądził, że Snape będzie chciał go wykorzystywać, żeby samemu mieć spokój. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił i najwyraźniej wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Gdy naczynia były czyste, Harry wrócił do salonu. Nie chciał być sam; tak bardzo tego nienawidził. Nawet Snape wydawał się dobrym towarzyszem, kiedy w grę wchodziła samotność. Znów zajął miejsce obok niego i pogrążył się w myślach, patrząc na ogień płonący w kominku.

- Miałeś kiedyś wrażenie, że Dumbledore zaplanował wszystko już wieki temu? – zapytał Harry, pół godziny później przerywając ciszę. Jego głos był dziwnie pusty.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Wojnę, moje i twoje życie, wszystko… - wyjaśnił.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, Potter.

Zachowanie chłopaka drażniło Snape'a. Pusty wzrok, wyprany z emocji głos, obojętna twarz - młody mężczyzna, który w tej chwili siedział obok niego, zupełnie nie przypominał Harry'ego Pottera, którego znał. A przynajmniej zdawało mu się, że zna.

- Bo widzisz… - zaczął Złoty Chłopiec. – Czasami wydaje mi się, że Stary wszystko miał zaplanowane. To, że zostaniesz śmierciożercą, a potem jego szpiegiem. To, że będę wybawicielem czarodziejskiego świata. To…

- Potter – przerwał mu Snape. – Bredzisz. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek. – Skąd Dumbledore wiedziałby, że zostanę śmierciożercą? Przecież nie wepchnął mnie siłą do kręgu.

Severus wyobraził sobie tę scenę.

_- Severusie, to dla dobra całego czarodziejskiego świata._

_- Dyrektorze, ja nie chcę być śmierciożercą._

_- Musisz, mój chłopcze._

_- Ale dyrektorze…_

_- Severusie, nie ma czasu na dyskusje. Musisz wejść w szeregi Voldemorta. Będę potrzebował szpiega._

_- Dobrze, dyrektorze._

_- Doskonale. Jutro zaprowadzę cię do Toma i przejdziesz inicjację. Cytrynowego dropsa?_

Harry obserwował idiotyczny uśmieszek, który od dwóch minut wykrzywiał usta Snape'a. Mógł się tylko domyślać, co tak rozbawiło jego byłego profesora eliksirów. Severus najwyraźniej wyczuł spojrzenie towarzysza, bo jego twarz nagle zmieniła się w maskę obojętności.

- W porządku? Mogę odpowiedzieć? – zapytał Potter czując, że to rozsierdzi Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Potter! – warknął Snape, potwierdzając przypuszczenia chłopaka.

- Biorę to za „tak". Myślę, że wepchnął cię do kręgu. – Do uszu Harry'ego dobiegło niedowierzające prychnięcie, ale kontynuował niezrażony. – Nigdy nie pomyślałeś, dlaczego nie ukarał huncwotów za znęcanie się nad tobą? Sądzisz, że tego nie widział? Zawsze o wszystkim wiedział, a tego jednego nie zauważał. Czy to nie dziwne? Przecież przerwałby to, gdyby tylko chciał.

- Co to ma wspólnego z…

- Zauważyłbyś, gdybyś nie ufał mu tak bezgranicznie - stwierdził Potter, a widząc, że Snape otwiera usta, ciągnął dalej. – Widziałem twoje wspomnienia, pamiętasz? – Severus spojrzał na niego groźnie. – Wstąpiłeś do kręgu, bo chciałeś zemsty. Zemsty na huncwotach za te wszystkie lata upokarzania. I byłeś przekonany, że Voldemorta ci to zapewni, że pod jego skrzydłami zdobędziesz władzę. Byłeś Ślizgonem – stwierdził Potter, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. - Dumbledore musiał wiedzieć, że będziesz chciał się zemścić i na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później ktoś namówi cię do wstąpienie w szeregi wężowatego. Mógł to przerwać, ale z jakiegoś powodu tego nie zrobił. Nawet wtedy, kiedy już wiedział, co zamierzasz.

- Potter! – warknął znowu Snape. – Dumbledore nie miał pojęcia, co zamierzam. Nikt nie miał pojęcia!

- Wierzysz w to, co mówisz? On zawsze wiedział! – W głosie Pottera słychać było rozgoryczenie. Na krótką chwilę Severusowi ulżyło. Chłopak zdawał się wracać do normalności. – Wiedział o wszystkim, co działo się wokół niego!

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Snape rozważał słowa chłopaka, ale nie mógł odnaleźć w nich sensu. Czemu Dumbledore miałby chcieć jego przejścia na stronę ciemności? Czemu miałby z własnej woli zasilać szeregi Czarnego Pana? Musiał jednak przyznać rację, że dyrektor wiedział o wszystkim, co działo się w zamku. Zupełnie jakby miał jakąś ulepszoną wersję Mapy Huncwotów albo coś w tym rodzaju.

- Ta sytuacja niczego nie udowadnia.

- Dobrze. Nie ma problemu. Jest ich więcej – stwierdził Harry. – Pozwól jednak, że najpierw dokończę. – Snape uniósł brew. – Kiedy Dumbledore poznał przepowiednię… W zasadzie wydaje mi się, że poznał ją na długo przed tobą.

- Przecież ta stara wariatka…

- Jeśli on naprawdę to wszystko zaplanował, musiał znać przepowiednię wcześniej. Potem wystarczyło tylko powtórzyć przedstawienie, żebyś ty mógł ją usłyszeć i przekazać Voldemortowi. Musiał wiedzieć, że przyjaźniłeś się z moją matką. Było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy zwrócisz się do niego o pomoc i zostaniesz szpiegiem.

- To nie ma sensu!

- Ma! – zaoponował Harry. – Dumbledore potrzebował szpiega, żeby chronić mnie, maszynkę do zabicia Voldemorta. Manipulował tobą, żebyś ratował mój tyłek. Musiał to zaplanować wcześniej. Musiał być pewien, że się wyłamiesz i zwrócisz do niego. Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, nie miałby szpiega.

- Nie miałby. I czego to właściwie dowodzi? – zapytał Snape z irytacją.

- Zastanów się. Gdyby wiedział, że się nie złamiesz i pozostaniesz wierny Voldemortowi, zatrzymałby cię przed wstąpieniem do jego szeregów. Nie ryzykowałby, że człowiek z potencjałem, obeznany z Czarną Magią i eliksirami, będzie pomagał jego przeciwnikowi. Jakimś cudem musiał wiedzieć, że może ci zaufać. Miałeś wiele okazji do zabicia mnie. Nie ryzykowałby tyle, gdyby nie był pewny. I nie uwierzę, że zaufał ci, bo się wyłamałeś. Pewnie wielu śmierciożerców wyłamało się, gdy zdało sobie sprawę z zagrożenia. – Harry westchnął, widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie Severusa.

- Chyba trochę go przeceniasz – stwierdził Snape. Po jego głowie wciąż chodził nieświadomy komplement Pottera: _Nie ryzykowałby, że człowiek z potencjałem, obeznany z Czarną Magią i eliksirami, będzie pomagał jego przeciwnikowi._

- Albo ty nie doceniasz – mruknął Harry. – No dobra. Pierwszy rok. Największy czarodziej wszechczasów nie miał pojęcia, że zatrudnia do pracy faceta z twarzą Voldemorta z tyłu głowy. Nawet moje spekulacje wydają się bardziej rzeczywiste. – Snape musiał mu przyznać rację. – Kazał ci mieć na niego oko, bo wiedział, że jest niebezpieczny. Pozwolił mu jednak działać, żeby się przekonać, co zamierza – wyjaśnił. - A droga do kamienia? Hermiona wiedziała, jak pokonać Diabelskie Sidła, Ron był świetny w szachach, a ja nadawałem się do złapania klucza. A gdybyśmy nie dali rady dotrzeć na miejsce? Dzięki sztuczce Dumbledore'a ze zwierciadłem, Voldemort nie dostałby kamienia, ale wtedy porzuciłby te plany i poszukał czegoś innego, żeby odzyskać siły, a ja nie miałbym okazji do zniszczenia jego… _zastępczego ciała_.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że uwierzę w te bzdury? Dumbledore nigdy nie zmusiłby nikogo do morderstwa. A już szczególnie nie jedenastolatka.

Harry prychnął. Snape naprawdę wierzył w swojego mentora.

- Na drugim roku – kontynuował wciąż niezrażony – wysłał mnie, żebym pokonał bazyliszka. Gdyby chciał, sam mógłby to zrobić. Mógłby nawet pozbyć się Riddle'a, ale z jakiegoś powodu czekał, aż sam znajdę Komnatę. Musiał wiedzieć, że tam jestem. Wysłał mi Fawkesa z mieczem Gryffindora. Wiedział, że przy okazji zniszczę jeden z horkruksów. – Potter odetchnął głęboko, szykując się do kontynuacji. – Rok później zatrudnił Remusa. Dlaczego właśnie jego? Nie zastanawiało cię to nigdy? – dopytywał się, choć tak naprawdę wszystkie jego pytania można było spokojnie uznać za retoryczne. – Lupin wiedział o Syriuszu, pomagał mu od początku roku. Kiedy poszliśmy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, Stary wysłał ciebie, żebyś w razie potrzeby zatrzymał Lupina. Założę się, że wiedział o pełni. Mimo wszystko nie zmusił go do pozostania w szkole. Potem podsunął Hermionie pomysł ze zmieniaczem czasu. Odwracał uwagę ministra przy chatce Hagrida. Był przecież w przeszłości, a mimo to wiedział o wszystkim. Czy to nie dziwne?

Snape już od kilku minut wpatrywał się w Harry'ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nagle zamrugał. Czyżby coś do niego docierało? Harry ciągnął dalej:

- Musiał wiedzieć, że Syriusz był animagiem. Wiedział, że jest niewinny. Nie mam pojęcia, czy liczył na to, że ta cała farsa oczyści go z zarzutów, a Pettigrew umrze. Albo coś poszło nie tak, albo właśnie taki był jego plan. Na czwartym roku starsi koledzy Weasleyów nie mogli wrzucić nazwisk bliźniaków do Czary, bo Dumbledore nałożył na nią zaklęcia, ale ktoś z dziecinną łatwością wrzucił tam moje nazwisko. Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że Dumbledore nie wyczuł śmierciożercy, który udawał Moody'ego, stojąc z nim oko w oko. Czasem wydaje mi się, że znalazłem się na cmentarzu, żeby nie dopuścić do odrodzenia Voldemorta, ale nie udało się. Być może to była kolejna usterka w planie Dumbledore'a.

Harry westchnął i zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając myśli i skupiając się, by niczego nie pominąć. Snape zdawał się głęboko zastanawiać nad jego słowami. Zadziwiające było, że jeszcze nie wyszedł i spokojnie słuchał, co Potter ma do powiedzenia. Po chwili chłopak kontynuował:

- Od piątego roku to wszystko przestaje być takie jasne. Albo Dumbledore tak dobrze się krył, albo jestem za głupi, żeby dostrzec jego manipulacje. Zatrudnił Umbridge, która dała mu świetne alibi, gdy odsunął się na dalszy plan. Na szóstym roku założył pierścień. Nawet ty nie potrafiłeś uwierzyć w jego głupotę. Ja też nie mogę i uważam, że to było w planie. Wiedział, że Draco będzie musiał go zabić. I wiedział, że ty tego nie zrobisz, jeśli to nie będzie absolutnie koniecznie. Założył pierścień, przyszedł do ciebie zbyt późno, żebyś mógł cofnąć działanie klątwy. Czy to przypadek? Wystarczyło już tylko przekonać cię do ulżenia staremu człowiekowi, którego żywot i tak dobiegał końca. – Harry głęboko odetchnął. - Przez siedem lat hodował mnie po to, żebym umarł, ale musiał wiedzieć, że przeżyję. Musiał być pewien, że cię uratuję.

Wydawać by się mogło, że chłopak skończył. Severus siedział oniemiały, wpatrując się w Pottera z rozchylonymi ustami. To wszystko miało nawet sens, ale czy jeden człowiek potrafiłby zaplanować siedem lat z góry? Człowiek może nie, ale nieskończenie inteligentny wariat, jakim był Dumbledore… Trzeba było przyznać, że ten stary ramol pojawiał się zawsze wtedy, kiedy to było koniecznie, wiedział o wszystkim, jego plany były przeważnie dopięte na ostatni guzik. I zawsze był pewny siebie, radosny. Jakby wszystko szło po jego myśli. To przecież nie mogła być prawda! To by znaczyło, że Albus manipulował nim od początku szkoły. Był jego przyjacielem, do cholery! I Pottera też! Mógłby ich tak zdradzić?

- Wszystko w porządku? – Głos Harry'ego był dziwnie cichy, jakby dopiero co sam uwierzył we wszystkie swoje spekulacje i domysły. Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi z otwartymi ustami, jak jakiś głupek.

- Ty naprawdę… – zaczął zachrypniętym głosem. Odkaszlnął. Jego głos znów był normalny, gdy kontynuował. – Naprawdę uważasz, że dałby radę zaplanować siedem lat?

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Ciągle nami manipuluje. Zmusił nas do zamieszkania razem, a przecież już nawet nie żyje. Mogliśmy spokojnie zignorować jego… _prośbę_. Ale z jakiegoś powodu tkwimy tu razem. To jego kolejny plan. Pytanie tylko, do czego nas zaprowadzi?

- Do niczego, Potter. Po twoich urodzinach znikniesz stąd i więcej się nie zobaczymy. To tyle w kwestii planów Albusa.

Zapadła długa cisza, przerywana jedynie trzaskaniem ognia płonącego w kominku.

- Um, Snape…

- Tak?

- Co z naszym _zadaniem_?

Severus dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o liście Albusa. Po tym wszystkim, co właśnie usłyszał od Pottera, jakoś nie miał ochoty wykonywać poleceń Dumbledore'a. Był na niego naprawdę wściekły.

Zaraz, jak to szło? Proszę, dziękuję i przepraszam?

- Dziękuję, że rozwalasz całe moje życie – powiedział cicho Snape, pewny, że Potter go usłyszał.

- Przepraszam, że jesteś takim wrednym dupkiem! – Harry'emu najwyraźniej spodobała się nowa oprawa do prośby Dropsa.

- Ja też przepraszam, Potter. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się wyprowadzić cię na ludzi, ale widzę, że twój umysł jest na to zbyt ograniczony!

- Przepraszam, że jestem odpowiedzialny za całe zło, które cię spotyka! W końcu mogłem zaprzeć się nogami przy porodzie i w ogóle nie wychodzić na zewnątrz! Albo lepiej, mogłem popełnić samobójstwo, kiedy byłem jeszcze cholernym plemnikiem! Ale wiesz co? I tak żałuję, że się urodziłem! Wolałbym nigdy nie istnieć niż żyć w piekle przez siedemnaście lat!

- Przepraszam, że nie uczyniłem twojego ojca impotentem! Albo raczej za to, że powstrzymałem go, kiedy sam chciał się nim uczynić!

Harry wybałuszył oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi Snape'owi. Był pewny, że to jakaś nieprawdziwa historyjka, zmyślona tylko po to, żeby po raz kolejny oczernić Jamesa Pottera. Chłopak był gotowy, by uciszyć cholernego Nietoperza. Wstał, wyszarpnął różdżkę z rękawa i już chciał rzucić zaklęcie, kiedy przypomniał sobie o zakazie. Zanim jednak ją opuścił, Snape wystrzelił w jego kierunku i Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak spróbować rzucić jakiś bezróżdżkowy czar. Poczuł własną magię, kiedy dłonie mężczyzny zacisnęły się na materiale jego koszuli. Wypuścił różdżkę i chwycił za nadgarstki Mistrza Eliksirów, usiłując odeprzeć atak.

- Potter, ty skończony idioto!

- Przecież nie rzuciłem zaklęcia!

- Ale chciałeś!

- Ale przypomniałem sobie o zakazie!

Snape patrzył na niego wściekle. Przez kretynizm Pottera mogli ściągnąć na siebie bandę nie dobitych śmierciożerców! Na szczęście nic się nie stało. Mężczyzna chciał puścić koszulę Złotego Chłopca i z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie może tego zrobić.

- Potter, coś ty narobił?! – warknął, a jego twarz zrobiła się niebezpiecznie czerwona.

- Co?

- Przykleiłem się do ciebie, kretynie!

- Nic nie zrobiłem! Chciałem tylko użyć bezróżdżkowego! – bronił się Harry.

- A przyszło ci do głowy, że trzeba umieć to zrobić?!

Chłopak spróbował odciągnąć dłonie od nadgarstków Snape'a, ale stwierdził, że to również jest niemożliwe. Jak mieli zrobić cokolwiek bez ani jednej wolnej ręki?!

- Co teraz? – zapytał Harry z nadzieją, że Mistrz Eliksirów ma jakiś pomysł.

Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy i, choć Potter nie mógł tego wiedzieć, przeklinał Dumbledore'a we wszystkich możliwych językach. Zanim skończyły mu się pomysły, był już na tyle spokojny, by zacząć logicznie myśleć. Spojrzał na Złotego Idiotę i dostrzegł cień strachu w jego oczach.

- Zaklęcie powinno minąć za kilka godzin – powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem.

- Um, jestem zmęczony – jęknął Potter.

Nie sądził, by mógł wytrzymać dłużej niż dwie godziny. Zrobiło się naprawdę późno.

- Możemy się położyć.

- Niby gdzie?

- W moim łóżku. Ale jeśli wspomnisz o tym komukolwiek…

- To raczej nie będzie jedna z tych rzeczy, którymi chciałbym się chwalić – stwierdził Harry z przekąsem.

Droga na górę była naprawdę trudna. Snape uparł się ciągnąć Pottera, a chłopak usiłował na niego nie wpaść. Gdy w końcu dotarli do drzwi sypialni, okazało się, że są zamknięte. Na szczęście, Harry miał łokcie na zewnątrz tej plątaniny i udało mu się nacisnąć klamkę. Położenie się było niemniej trudne. Potter nie bardzo wiedział, jak to zrobić, będąc sczepionym z drugim człowiekiem. Poinstruowany przez Snape'a, w końcu leżał na boku w miękkiej, białej pościeli. Po chwili ciszy, wystarczająco długiej, by Severus mógł zbliżyć się do granicy snu, chłopak otworzył usta.

- Przepraszam. Nie miałem pojęcia, że magia bezróżdżkowa jest taka skomplikowana.

Mężczyzna był zdumiony jego słowami. Nagle poczuł się gorszy od samego Pottera. To on powinien pierwszy przeprosić za tą kretyńską awanturę. Gdyby jej nie zaczął, nic by się nie stało.

- Ja też przepraszam, Potter. Za kłótnię – powiedział szybko, odwracając wzrok, zanim jego słowa dotarły do samego zainteresowanego.

- Um, dzięki – mruknął Harry. Nie spodziewał się tego po Mistrzu Eliksirów i musiał przyznać, że było to nawet miłe. – Zostało nam jeszcze „proszę" – dodał ze śmiechem, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie wypełnili życzenie Dropsa.

- Proszę, zamknij się już i daj mi spać – warknął Severus.

Chłopak leżał wystarczająco blisko, by dostrzec w ciemności zmarszczone brwi Snape'a. Uśmiechnął się nagle. Leżał w łóżku znienawidzonego profesora, przyklejony do ów człowieka i nawet udało im się przeprosić. To było naprawdę zabawne. Jeśli Dumbledore ich teraz widział, w oczach na pewno błyskały mu te przeklęte iskierki.


	4. Najmniejsze marzenia są najważniejsze

_23 czerwca 1998 r._

Severus otworzył oczy. Pierwsze, co zobaczył to spokojny, pogrążony we śnie Potter. Kuszące, rozchylone wargi chłopaka lekko drżały.

_Ciekawe, jak dawno temu ktoś całował te usta?_

Zaskoczony własną myślą, Snape szarpnął się gwałtownie, ciągnąc za sobą Złotego Chłopca. Kilka sekund zajęło mu dojście do tego, że wciąż jest przyklejony do dzieciaka. Pięść Pottera niespodziewanie wystrzeliła w jego kierunku i była ostatnim, co zapamiętał zanim poczuł ogromny ból.

- Cholera! Snape? Wszystko w porządku?

Gdy mężczyzna ponownie otworzył oczy, zobaczył chłopaka leżącego na nim. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znaleźli się w takiej pozycji. Pamiętał tylko ból, który wciąż promieniował gdzieś w okolicach jego nosa.

- Złaź ze mnie – warknął, rzucając Potterowi groźne spojrzenie.

- Puść moją koszulę!

- Nie mogę! – Severus znów zaczął się szarpać. Cholerny bachor miał wolne ręce! Czemu on nie mógł się odkleić?! – Ściągaj ją – rozkazał nagle.

- Co? – Harry zamrugał, niepewny czy dobrze usłyszał.

- Ściągaj koszulę – powtórzył Snape, siląc się na spokojny ton. Chłopak patrzył na niego, wyglądając na przestraszonego i zdziwionego. – Jestem przyklejony do twojej koszuli, idioto, nie do ciebie. Nie mam zamiaru chodzić cały dzień złączony z Cholernym Harrym Potterem!

- Dobra! Już! – wrzasnął chłopak.

Zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko Snape przestał krzyczeć, będąc tak blisko jego uszu. Drżącymi dłońmi rozpiął guziki swojej koszuli. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie musiał przysunąć się naprawdę blisko Mistrza Eliksirów, żeby wyplątać się z rękawów. Zastanawiał się czy Snape już to zauważył. Nawet gdyby tak było, nie dałby tego po sobie poznać. Harry usłyszał wymowne chrząknięcie. Spłonął szkarłatnym rumieńcem, przylegając do piersi starszego czarodzieja i wyginając ręce do tyłu. Severus poruszył się, powoli ściągając koszulę chłopaka. Gdy poczuł jego oddech na swojej szyi, przyspieszył własne ruchy, by oddalić się od Pottera na bezpieczną odległość. W końcu Harry wyplątał się z białego materiału. Odsunął się powoli, czując na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie mężczyzny. Nagle nie liczyło się już nic innego niż wydostanie się z sypialni Snape'a. Chłopak wystrzelił jak z procy, potykając się kilka razy w szalonym pędzie i wybiegł na korytarz. Chwilę później Severus usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas rozbawienia.

To było naprawdę żenujące. Harry nie potrafił uspokoić szaleńczo bijącego serca. Jakby to, że musiał spać ze Snape'em w jednym łóżku nie było wystarczająco krępujące. Nie, żeby Potter czuł obrzydzenie do Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzna był całkiem interesujący, a jego włosy od kilku dni wyglądały na czyste.

_Być może przetłuszczały się przez opary eliksirów_, pomyślał chłopak.

W koszuli, kamizelce i czarnych spodniach Severus nie wydawał się być już taki nieprzystępny. To tak, jakby był dwiema różnymi osobami: wrednym, tłustym dupkiem, którego Harry znał ze szkoły i zdecydowanie mniej irytującym człowiekiem, którym mężczyzna stawał się prywatnie. Mimo wszystko, tulenie się do kogoś, kogo z wzajemnością nienawidziło się przez siedem lat, nie było miłe. Przynajmniej nie z psychologicznego punktu widzenia. Fizycznie to było nawet… Złoty Chłopiec przeklął w myślach, obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pomyśli o Snape'ie w ten sposób.

Powstrzymał dreszcze i otworzył szafę, szukając czegoś w miarę porządnego w starych ubraniach Dudleya. Zauważył, że Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył dziwnie na jego strój, choć go nie skomentował. Nie musiał. Jego spojrzenie zazwyczaj mówiło wszystko. W końcu oczy są zwierciadłem duszy. Być może Severus był panem swego ciała, ale na pewno nie ducha.

Harry zdecydował się na białą koszulkę, której rękawy sięgały niemal do łokci i dżinsy, które trzymały się na jego biodrach tylko dzięki paskowi. Miał kilka własnych ubrań, ale z pewnością nie nadawały się na letnią porę.

Chłopak zmierzwił dłonią włosy, jak gdyby miało to pomóc w ich ułożeniu i zszedł na dół z nadzieją, że Snape został u siebie. Rozczarował go zapach świeżej kawy. Wszedł do kuchni i nagle przypomniało mu się o listach od Dumbledore'a. Najwyraźniej Severus nie był w stanie o nich zapomnieć, ponieważ stał oparty o blat szafki, a w jego dłoni znajdował się rozwinięty pergamin z ozdobnym „Albus Dumbledore" w prawym, dolnym rogu. Dzisiejszy list mężczyzna znalazł w płatkach owsianych, które pojawiły się niewiadomo skąd na kuchennym stole. Drops miał naprawdę pokręcone poczucie humoru.

- Mogę? – zapytał Harry, wyrywając Snape'a z zamyślenia.

Mistrz Eliksirów podał chłopakowi pergamin. W jego oczach błyszczały groźne iskry.

„_Moi drodzy,_

_Chciałbym, żeby dzisiaj każdy z Was spełnił jakieś drobne życzenie drugiego. Nie, Severusie, zabójstwa ani samobójstwa nie wchodzą w grę. Wybierzcie coś małego, możliwego do realizacji. Na dnie pudełka znajdziecie trochę pieniędzy na wypadek, gdyby były Wam potrzebne._

_Pamiętajcie, że najmniejsze marzenia są zawsze najważniejsze i dają najwięcej radości. _

_Powodzenia,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Potter westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że Drops próbuje udowodnić im, iż mają prawo zarówno do marzeń, jak i do ich spełniania. Bał się życzenia Snape'a. Co prawda, Dumbledore napisał wyraźnie, że niczyja śmierć nie wchodzi w grę, ale Mistrz Eliksirów był naprawdę inteligentnym i perfidnym człowiekiem, i jeśli chciał, mógł wymyślić coś naprawdę okropnego.

- Życzę sobie, Potter, żebyś wziął te pieniądze i skompletował swoją garderobę – powiedział Severus tak cicho, że Harry ledwo go usłyszał. Przez chwilę stał jak wryty, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest haczyk.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał podejrzliwie, marszcząc brwi.

- Cholera, Potter, mamy spełnić swoje życzenia. Miejmy to już za sobą. – Mężczyzna wyglądał na rozdrażnionego.

- Czemu akurat moja garderoba? To miały być jakieś pragnienia. Nie wierzę, że twoim marzeniem jest to, żebym kupił sobie nowe ubrania. – Chłopak wciąż nie mógł odnaleźć sensu w słowach Snape'a.

- To właśnie moje marzenie, Potter. Psujesz mi dzień, wyglądając jak pajac owinięty w cyrkowy namiot. A teraz z łaski swojej powiedz mi, czego _ty_ chcesz?

- Ja… Mogę się zastanowić? – Taką okazję miało się tylko raz w życiu i Harry nie chciał zmarnować jej na coś bezużytecznego. Musiał wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i wziął filiżankę z kawą. Gorący napój wypełnił jego usta i przez chwilę poczuł się jak w niebie. A potem błękit rozmył się, gdy uwagę Severusa przykuł głośny huk dochodzący z korytarza. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to Potter potknął się o nogawki własnych spodni i poległ w starciu z drewnianą podłogą, prywatne niebo Mistrza Eliksirów zamieniło się w istny raj.

Harry wszedł do kuchni, zaciskając dłoń na krwawiącym nosie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape już zauważył jego upadek, ale jakoś go to nie obchodziło. Był wściekły. Mimo że udało mu się zabić Voldemorta i przeżyć większość starć z tym czarnoksiężnikiem, w życiu prywatnym miał całkowitego pecha. Kiedy już zaczęło mu się układać, zerwał z Ginny. Dumbledore zamknął go w jednym domu z człowiekiem, który nienawidził go z całego serca, a chłopak ciągle się przed nim błaźnił. Jakby ten jeden jedyny raz nie mógł wyjść z sytuacji z twarzą. Na dokładkę niepokoiło go życzenie Snape'a i nie mógł wymyślić własnego. W zasadzie, czego mógłby chcieć od tego faceta?

Nagle chłopak poczuł chłodną dłoń na karku i szarpnął się gwałtownie znad zlewu.

- Uspokój się, Potter. – Usłyszał gdzieś zza swoich pleców łagodny głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Po chwili mężczyzna podetknął mu pod nos jakąś ścierkę. – Siadaj – polecił, popychając młodszego czarodzieja w kierunku kuchennego blatu. Od samego początku zastanawiał się, czemu w kuchni nie było ani jednego krzesła.

Harry patrzył z zainteresowaniem, jak mężczyzna moczy kuchenny ręcznik i idzie z nim w jego kierunku. Wzdrygnął się, czując chłód na karku, gdy mokry materiał dotknął skóry.

- Trzymaj – mruknął Snape, kierując rękę chłopaka na ręcznik. – To pomoże.

- Dzięki. – Głos Pottera zniekształcała ściereczka, przyciśnięta mocno do nosa.

Był skonsternowany zachowaniem profesora. Co prawda Mistrz Eliksirów chronił go przez siedem lat, ale robił to tylko i wyłącznie na życzenie dyrektora. Teraz nie miał względem niego żadnych zobowiązań. Razem trzymał ich jedynie kawałek pergaminu z ostatnią wolą Albusa. I nagle idylla została przerwana, a Severus zamienił się z powrotem w Snape'a.

- Mógłbyś patrzeć pod nogi, Potter. Nie mam pojęcia, jak z taką koordynacją udało ci się pokonać Czarnego Pana. Jak już przestaniesz odgrywać ofiarę, przyjdź do salonu. Mamy zakupy do zrobienia – stwierdził, mrużąc groźnie oczy, po czym wyszedł z kuchni. Harry westchnął głośno. Mężczyzna był nieprzewidywalny, a jego nastrój zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie.

- Dobra, skończyłem odgrywać ofiarę – stwierdził Złoty Chłopiec, wchodząc do salonu.

Severus siedział na sofie i czytał książkę w zielonej okładce. _Znowu zieleń_, pomyślał Potter, wywracając oczami i zbliżając się do kanapy. Snape zmierzył go wzrokiem. – Idziemy?

- Czekaj, chyba nie zamierzasz tak paradować po ulicy – powiedział niespodziewanie mężczyzna i Harry rozpoznał swoje własne słowa.

- Tak się składa, Snape, że nie mam innych ubrań – odciął się, mrużąc oczy. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Po chwili zawrócił.

- Dobra, dobra, ktoś musi poprowadzić, a tak się składa, że nie mam prawa jazdy – powiedział Harry, starając się nie pokazywać Mistrzowi Eliksirów, że znów przegrał. Nie musiał. Mężczyzna zawsze wychodził zwycięsko z ich każdej potyczki. Widać miał to w genach i najwyraźniej już sam dawno zauważył, że jego nemezis znów jest pod nim. Uśmiechał się z wyższością, a jakieś nieokreślone iskierki błyszczały w jego czarnych oczach, gdy mijał Harry'ego w drzwiach.

Kilka minut później byli już w drodze do miasta. Chłopakowi udało się nawet podwinąć zbyt długie rękawy koszulki. Patrzył na Snape'a prowadzącego auto. Wydawał się być spokojny i odprężony. Zupełnie, jakby lubił tą wolność, którą nawet Harry odczuwał w czasie jazdy z nim. Cisza między nimi nie wydawała się być niezręczna. Wręcz przeciwnie, można było wyczuć magię, ale nie tą iskrzącą i groźną, która pojawiała się w chwilach złości, tylko przyjemną, ciepłą energię, przepływającą swobodnie między czarodziejami.

Nagle auto zatrzymało się.

- To tutaj – mruknął Snape, wysiadając z samochodu. Potter rozejrzał się, ale nie dostrzegał żadnego sklepu z ubraniami. Może Mistrz Eliksirów miał coś do kupienia i zapomniał go o tym poinformować? – Rusz się.

Chłopak podążył za Severusem, rozglądając się uważnie. Po chwili mężczyzna wciągnął go w jakąś wąską uliczkę i oczom Harry'ego ukazały się pięknie zdobione, drewniane drzwi z tabliczką „Mugolskie ubrania dla czarodziejów". Chłopak zatrzymał się.

- Nie możemy iść do normalnego sklepu? Czy wszystko musi być magiczne? – zapytał zrezygnowany, spodziewając się dziwacznych ubrań szytych przez czarodziejów. Może właśnie to był ten haczyk? Snape wydawał się czytać w jego myślach.

- Potter, sprzedają tu rzeczy najwyższej jakości, szyte z magicznych materiałów, ale w mugolskim stylu – wyjaśnił krótko i zniknął za drzwiami sklepu. Po chwili wahania Harry poszedł za nim. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zdębiał. Wielkie, dobrze oświetlone pomieszczenie do złudzenia przypominało wszystkie firmowe sklepy, w których państwo Dursleyowie ubierali swojego syna. Ubrania na wieszakach wyglądały jednak na znacznie lepszej jakości.

- Wybierz coś, Potter. Poczekam tutaj, ale nie mam zamiaru spędzić w sklepie całego dnia. Pospiesz się – warknął Severus, opadając na jedno z krzeseł obok przymierzalni. Harry nie wiedział, gdzie powinien zacząć. W końcu zdecydował się na dział ze spodniami. Ściągnął z wieszaka kilka par dżinsów, które wydawały mu się odpowiednie i przewiesił je przez ramię. Po chwili podeszła do niego jakaś młoda czarownica o brązowych włosach. Granatowy uniform z krótkim rękawkiem wskazywał na to, że tu pracuje.

- Pomóc ci w czymś? – zapytała, wyciągając spodnie z rąk Harry'ego.

- W zasadzie przyszedłem skompletować garderobę. – Potter posłał jej nieśmiały uśmiech. Dziewczyna od razu pociągnęła go w stronę koszul. Zanim zniknęła za obszernym wieszakiem, poczuła na plecach czyjeś przeszywające spojrzenie. Nie przejmowała się tym jednak zbyt długo. Ściągała z wieszaków koszule i białe koszulki, przykładając je co rusz do Złotego Chłopca.

- To będzie pasowało. Podkreśli zieleń twoich oczu. Masz dziewczynę? Na pewno spodoba jej się ta koszula.

- Dziewczynę? – Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem. Nie wiedział czy wyolbrzymia sytuację, czy panna z obsługi naprawdę go podrywa. – Obawiam się, że żadnej nie mam.

- Och. – Szatynka wyglądała na zachwyconą. – Przyszedłeś tu sam?

- Nie – mruknął Potter, w duchu zaśmiewając się do łez. Kątem oka widział, jak Snape wychyla się ze swojego krzesła, uważnie ich obserwując. – Jestem tu z nim. – Harry wskazał w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten wyprostował się natychmiast. Zanim jednak to zrobił, dziewczyna pomagająca Złotemu Chłopcu zdążył mu się przyjrzeć i nagle zrozumiała, czyj wzrok wciąż czuła na plecach.

- To twój ojciec? – zapytała z nadzieją.

Potter zaczynał mieć dość jej podchodów. To było naprawdę dziwne. Jeśli chciała się umówić, mogła zacząć rozmowę od czegoś innego niż „Masz dziewczynę?". Co prawda nie powiedziała tego wprost, ale niewiele brakowało. Harry zauważył, że Snape idzie w ich kierunku. W głowie już układał szatański plan.

- Potter, możesz się pospieszyć? – warknął mężczyzna, gdy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko. Zmierzył pracownicę sklepu groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Jasne, Sev. Tylko przymierzę te ciuchy. Ta dziewczyna twierdzi, że ci się w nich spodobam – powiedział, obejmując Severusa ramieniem.

Zarówno czarownica z obsługi, jak i Snape wyglądali na skonsternowanych. Harry najwyraźniej to zauważył, bo po chwili zniknął za zasłoną przymierzalni.

_Zginę marnie, kiedy tylko wrócimy do domu_, pomyślał, wciskając się w koszulę, która dopasowała się magicznie do jego ciała. Potter był pod wrażeniem. Nigdy nic nie leżało na nim tak dobrze.

Dwadzieścia minut później wszystkie ubrania były przymierzone, a Złoty Chłopiec wymaszerował z przymierzalni w zupełnie nowym zestawie ubrań. Czarne dżinsy i buty pasowały idealnie do szkarłatnej koszuli, założonej na białą koszulkę. Snape patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział chłopaka w takim wydaniu - bądź co bądź, bardzo eleganckim.

Harry zdawał się nabrać pewności siebie.

- Może też coś kupisz? Mówiłeś, że nie masz mugolskich ciuchów, a mam przeczucie, że ci się przydadzą – mruknął.

Ku zdziwieniu chłopaka, Severus przystał na propozycję. Zanim jednak wybrał cokolwiek, niezbyt grzecznie odprawił czarownicę z obsługi i wysłał Pottera do kasy, by ten nie miał okazji do obserwowania go. Zakupy zajęły mu znacznie mniej czasu niż Harry'emu. Jego natura nie pozwoliła mu spędzić w sklepie więcej czasu niż to absolutnie koniecznie.

Ekspedientka zapakowała wszystkie ubrania włącznie z nową bielizną. Czarownica z obsługi trzymała się z boku. Najwyraźniej Snape zrobił na niej piorunujące wrażenie.

- Mam nadzieję, że woda sodowa nie uderzyła ci do głowy – mruknął profesor, gdy opuszczali magiczny sklep. Harry maszerował u jego boku z jedną, wielką paczką.

- Nie uderzyła, przysięgam. Dzięki za ubrania – powiedział Potter, zatrzymując się na głównej ulicy.

- Pieniądze były od Dumbledore'a. Ja cię tu tylko przywiozłem – stwierdził sucho mężczyzna.

- Zapominasz chyba, że zmarnowałeś na mnie swoje życzenie.

Harry nie był pewny, ale usłyszał coś jakby „to wcale nie było marnotrawstwo".

- Mam coś do załatwienia. Spotkamy się w Dziurawym Kotle za piętnaście minut. Najlepiej idź tam już teraz, Potter – rozkazał nagle Snape i, nim do Harry'ego dotarły jego słowa, zniknął w tłumie ludzi spacerujących ulicą.

Chłopak westchnął i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę magicznego baru, o którym wspomniał Severus.

_To jego piętnaście minut minie zanim tam dojdę_, stwierdził zanim jego myśli popłynęły w zupełnie innym kierunku.

Harry szedł dość długo. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło. Nawet nie miał zegarka, zresztą i tak nie wiedział, o której rozstał się ze Snape'em. W końcu dotarł do celu z nadzieją, że jeśli Mistrz Eliksirów na niego czeka, nie jest wściekły za ewentualne spóźnienie. Jego wzrok szybko natrafił na szyld Dziurawego Kotła. Potter uśmiechnął się i ruszył do baru. Radość minęła wraz z otwarciem drzwi. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zaległa długa cisza, a potem zrobiło się tak głośno, że chłopak nie słyszał nawet własnych myśli.

- Harry Potter! – krzyknęła jakaś czarownica.

Teraz już wszystkie twarze były zwrócone w jego stronę. Młody czarodziej miał wrażenie, że nie ma nikogo, kto by go nie zauważył. Wcale nie był zachwycony tą sytuacją. Nienawidził, gdy wszyscy przypominali mu, że to właśnie on jest wybrańcem. Znienawidził to jeszcze bardziej, kiedy został otoczony, a w jego kierunku wystrzeliło wiele rąk trzymających pióra i pergaminy. Snape go zabije. Mieli nie rzucać się w oczy – z tego powodu nie używali nawet różdżek.

- Panie Potter, mogę prosić o autograf?

- Harry, kopę lat. Podpisz mi się tu. Moja siostrzenica cię uwielbia.

- Harry, pamiętasz mnie?

Chłopak wyłapywał jedynie pojedyncze zdania z hałasu, jaki zapanował wokół niego.

- Och, Harry.

Ktoś szarpnął go za ramię i pociągnął tak mocno, że prawie stracił równowagę. Nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten mężczyzna.

- A pan to kto?

- Stephen Cooper. Harry, mogę mówić ci po imieniu? Mam rewelacyjny pomysł. – Mężczyzna starał się przekrzyczeć tłum, który wciąż napierał na Złotego Chłopca. – Chciałbym zrobić twój pomnik.

Potterowi opadła szczęka. Pokręcił przecząco głową i rzucił się do kominka, chwytając po drodze proszek Fiuu i krzycząc „Dom Severusa Snape'a". Nie miał pojęcia, co się stanie i gdzie trafi. Wiedział, że należało wypowiedzieć nazwę ulicy. Problem polegał na tym, że zupełnie nie pamiętał adresu.

Harry uderzył w coś twardego. Otworzył oczy. Dookoła panowały egipskie ciemności. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Utknął gdzieś, gdzie było bardzo, ale to bardzo ciasno. Był przerażony myślą, że wpadł do miejsca, z którego się nie wychodzi. Sądził, że jeśli go nie znajdą, umrze z głodu. Nie potrafił pomyśleć racjonalnie. Nigdy jeszcze nie był w takiej sytuacji. Wprawdzie raz już wypadł ze złego kominka w złym miejscu, ale jeszcze nigdy nie utknął podczas podróży siecią Fiuu. Nie chciał umierać. Przed jego oczami stanął obraz wuja Vernona wpychającego go siłą do komórki pod schodami i zamykającego drzwi na klucz. Sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę i z przerażeniem odkrył, że jej tam nie ma.

- Pomocy! – krzyknął w przypływie paniki. Zaczął uderzać w otaczające go ściany. – Ratunku! Jest tam ktoś?! Pomocy! Jestem Harry Potter! Słyszy mnie ktoś?!

- Potter? – Usłyszał zdziwiony głos z zewnątrz. Snape? Czy to w ogóle było możliwe?

- Kto tam? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

Usłyszał głośny śmiech, który trwał i trwał. Harry'emu zdawało się, że nigdy się nie skończy, aż w końcu usłyszał coś niezrozumiałego i wyleciał na zewnątrz, gdy jedna ze ścian zniknęła. Zamrugał, oślepiony nagłą jasnością i rozejrzał się dookoła. Był na Brampton Road - wreszcie przypomniała mu się ta nazwa – w domu Severusa. Gospodarz siedział na kremowej sofie, a w jego czarnych oczach szkliły się łzy rozbawienia. Harry leżał na podłodze przerażony i umazany sadzą. Jego twarz była mokra od potu.

- Przestań! To nie jest śmieszne! – wrzasnął chłopak, wstając szybko i ocierając twarz brudnym rękawem.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylisz.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością i ruszył w stronę sofy, by na niej usiąść.

- Nie na moją kanapę! – warknął Severus, wyciągając rękę, by powstrzymać dzieciaka.

Zarumienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę za jaką część ciała złapał Pottera. Przesunął się gwałtownie, zabierając dłoń. Twarz Harry'ego już od kilku sekund była szkarłatna. Mężczyzna chrząknął.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jak trafiłeś do kominka? Zabroniłem ci używać sieci Fiuu! Na pewno wpisali cię już w rejestr! – Snape najwyraźniej wyszedł już z fazy szoku i rozbawienia, ponieważ zaczynał się złościć.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, gdzie byłem? I dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?! – zapytał Harry na przekór mężczyźnie.

- Potter!

- W Dziurawym Kotle napadł mnie dziki tłum czarodziejów i czarownic z facetem, który chciał zrobić mój pomnik na czele. Uciekłem do kominka, ale zapomniałem nazwy ulicy. Co innego miałem zrobić?!

- Więc jak się tu dostałeś? – Severus spuścił z tonu, ale w jego głosie wciąż dało się słyszeć złość.

- „Dom Severusa Snape'a". Widać te formy też działają, ale chyba nie do końca tak, jak powinny – mruknął zażenowany Harry.

- Te formy działają dokładnie tak, jak powinny. Trafiłeś do mojego łącza, ale jak zwykle nie pomyślałeś.

- A niby o czym miałem pomyśleć?

- O haśle do sieci Fiuu! Sądzisz, że zostawiłbym ją otwartą, wiedząc, jakim jesteś idiotą, Potter?

- Och. – Harry pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Przepraszam – mruknął niewyraźnie.

Dotarło do niego, jak łatwo można ich było teraz zlokalizować. Co prawda zagrożenie ze strony śmierciożerców nie wydawało mu się szczególnie duże, ale może było większe niż sądził?

- Myślałem, że wróciłeś do domu. Dlatego nie zaczekałem – wyjaśnił niespodziewanie Snape. – Spóźniałeś się pół godziny.

- Przepraszam. – Harry spuścił głowę. – Nie wiedziałem, że to trwało tak długo.

Severus spojrzał na swoją nemezis. Przez chwilę miał ochotę powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało. Prawda była jednak zupełnie inna i z ust mężczyzny wypłynęły zupełnie inne słowa.

- Potter, zrób coś ze sobą. Wyglądasz żałośnie. I nie mów mi, że boisz się ciemności – mruknął, patrząc na Złotego Chłopca ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Dopiero co zrobili zakupy, a chłopakowi już udało się zabrudzić ubranie.

Harry poczuł, jak pierwszy raz od wielu dni wypełnia go furia.

- Tak, cholera, boję się ciemności! Połowę mojego dotychczasowego życia spędziłem zamknięty w komórce pod schodami! Chyba mam cholerne prawo, żeby się bać! – wykrzyczał i szybkim krokiem ruszył do łazienki. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Dopiero, gdy odetchnął, zauważył, że na półkach pojawiły się nowe rzeczy. Były to między innymi ręczniki, szampony, żele, pojemniki i – najdziwniejsze – dwie szczoteczki do zębów.

Harry podskoczył, usłyszawszy pukanie.

- Co? – krzyknął przez drzwi.

- Jeśli nie zamierzasz pokazywać się w ręczniku, a mam nadzieję, że nie masz tego w planach, radziłbym ci wziąć czyste ubrania.

Harry otworzył drzwi i spojrzał prosto w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Cholera, paczka została w kominku.

- Jest na górze w twojej sypialni – sprostował Severus.

- Ale…

- Panie Potter! Fakt, że pan nie myśli nie oznacza, że wszyscy wokół również tego nie robią.

- Świetnie – warknął Harry.

Nie miał ochoty na kontynuację tej rozmowy. Wyminął Snape'a i wszedł schodami na piętro. Zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni i podszedł do paczki, którą przyniósł ze sklepu. Zaczął wyciągać z niej swoje rzeczy i wieszać je w szafie. Gdy skończył, wreszcie spojrzał w lustro wiszące na ścianie. Naprawdę wyglądał żałośnie. Zbiegł na dół do łazienki, szybko pozbył się brudnych ubrań, wskoczył pod prysznic i poddał się strumieniom wody, które łagodnie spływały po jego ciele.

Po prysznicu Harry zamknął się w swojej sypialni i zastanawiał się, dlaczego Snape go nie zabił. Potter objął go w sklepie, zniszczył nowe ubrania i podróżował siecią Fiuu, chociaż mężczyzna wyraźnie mu tego zabronił. Ach, i sprawił mu dodatkowy problem, utykając w kominku. Zapewne czekał też na niego w Dziurawym Kotle, a kiedy chłopak się nie pojawiał, postanowił go zostawić i wrócić do domu.

Mimo wszystko Harry przeżył, a jego żołądek zaczął domagać się obiadu. Złoty Chłopiec zszedł na dół, zaglądając do kuchni. Ku jego uldze Snape'a tam nie było. Na palcach przedostał się do lodówki. W środku znalazł dwa kabanosy. Sięgnął po jednego i jak najciszej przedostał się do salonu. Severus leżał na kanapie z otwartą książką na piersi. Wyglądał, jakby zasnął w trakcie czytania. Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym rozsiadł się w fotelu i spokojnie patrzył na ulicę za oknem po drugiej stronie pokoju.

- Potter. – Chłopak podskoczył, słysząc głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Był niemal pewny, że mężczyzna śpi. Najwyraźniej się mylił. – Jakie jest twoje życzenie?

Młodszy czarodziej przypomniał sobie nagle o liście od Dumbledore'a. Całkiem o nim zapomniał. Przez chwilę miał ochotę odłożyć to na później, ale coś przyszło mu do głowy. Nie wymyśliłby nic lepszego, zresztą uważał swój wybór za doskonały.

- Chcę… - Potter zawahał się przez chwilę.

Severus wstrzymał oddech. Bał się życzenia dzieciaka bardziej niż chłopak obawiał się jego pragnienia.

- Chcę, żebyś nazywał mnie Harrym – zdecydował w końcu. – Nie musisz zaczynać od dzisiaj. Możesz to poćwiczyć w myślach. – Złoty Chłopiec zaśmiał się.

Zauważył groźne spojrzenie Snape'a i przypomniał sobie o swoich dzisiejszych wyskokach.

- Dobra, przepraszam. Byłem bezczelny. Przepraszam też za to, że użyłem sieci Fiuu. Za to, że kazałem ci czekać w Dziurawym Kotle, ale nie mam zegarka. Za to w sklepie też przepraszam. Chciałem po prostu, żeby ta dziewczyna się odczepiła. Naprawdę mi przykro.

Severus wciąż leżał na kanapie i patrzył na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, opierając się na łokciu. Westchnął. Potter był niemal pewny, że usłyszał „sam tego chciałem". Po chwili ciszy mężczyzna westchnął ponownie, jakby zbierał na coś siły, a potem powiedział nieoczekiwanie:

- Przeprosiny przyjęte, Harry.


	5. Ujście dla uczuć

Popołudnie minęło nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Severus pogrążył się w lekturze tajemniczej książki w żółtej okładce, nie opatrzonej ani tytułem, ani autorem. Harry towarzyszył mu w salonie i obserwował z zainteresowaniem, jak Snape przerzuca kartki. Przez chwilę miał ochotę spytać go o tytuł, jednak nie był pewny czy naprawdę chce go poznać. Poza tym, jakiekolwiek pytanie z pewnością rozpoczęłoby rozmowę. Jeśli wolumin dotyczył eliksirów, chłopak raczej nie był zainteresowany.

Oprócz tytułu książki ciekawiła go jeszcze jedna sprawa. Severus nazwał go Harrym i powiedział to całkiem spokojnym tonem. Obyło się bez warczenia, morderstwa czy choćby mrugnięcia okiem. Złoty Chłopiec chciał jeszcze raz usłyszeć swoje imię w ustach profesora. Ostatnim razem głęboki głos mężczyzny przyprawił Pottera o gęsią skórkę. Trzeba dodać, że było to całkiem przyjemne uczucie.  
Harry skupił wzrok na szczupłych palcach, które z wprawą przerzuciły dwudziestą trzecią stronę. Chłopak odmawiał myślenia, że liczenie stron przeczytanych przez Mistrza Eliksirów jest co najmniej dziwne.  
- O czym jest ta książka? - zapytał niespodziewanie, jakby nie panując nad własnymi ustami. Snape podniósł wzrok i zmierzył chłopaka badawczym spojrzeniem. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby jego były uczeń pytał kiedykolwiek o jakąkolwiek księgę - miał wątpliwości, czy ten cholerny bachor w ogóle jakąś przeczytał. Oczywiście, poza tymi obowiązkowymi.  
- Nie twoja sprawa, Potter – warknął, przypominając sobie nagle o życzeniu dzieciaka. – Harry – poprawił się z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy.

Tym razem nie brzmiało to już tak miło, jak ostatnio.  
- Przepraszam, że chciałem być miły – mruknął chłopak, poruszając się nerwowo w fotelu. Severus zazwyczaj zajmował kanapę. Zwykle wtedy, kiedy czytał. Najwyraźniej lubił mieć wokół siebie dużo miejsca.  
- Nic nie szkodzi. - Brzmiałoby to całkiem normalnie, gdyby nie ironiczny uśmiech Snape'a.  
- To mogę chociaż poznać tytuł? To już druga książka, która nie ma… Chwila! Rzuciłeś zaklęcie maskujące!  
- Eureka! Wreszcie przejaw jakiejś poprawnej dedukcji – zakpił mężczyzna.  
- Czemu? Są czarnomagiczne? Chcesz mnie zabić, prawda? Albo przynajmniej okaleczyć?  
- Zapewniam cię, że żadna z metod opisanych w tej książce by cię nie zabiła. Najwyżej złamałbyś sobie to i owo – mruknął Snape, starając się ukryć uśmiech, który wypływał powoli na jego twarz.  
- Czyli jednak chcesz mi zrobić krzywdę – stwierdził Harry, obserwując uważnie mężczyznę.  
- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Obawiam się, że przetrenuję te metody na kimś innym.  
Po tych słowach chłopak już wiedział, że musi dowiedzieć się, co zawiera wolumin. Mistrz Eliksirów chciał kogoś skrzywdzić i to nie wyglądało na żart.

Potter ruszył na górę, ignorując zdziwioną minę Severusa. Wpadł do swojej sypialni i zaczął pospiesznie przeglądać stos książek na szafce nocnej. Musiał znaleźć jakiś czar, który złamie zaklęcie maskujące.

Pół godziny później Złoty Chłopiec miał serdecznie dosyć ksiąg. Najgorsze było to, że niczego nie znalazł. Poza tym nie mógłby nawet rzucić zaklęcia, używając do tego różdżki.

Usiadł zrezygnowany na brzegu łóżka, starając się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie poznane inkantacje. Nagle coś zaświtało mu w głowie. Flitwick mówił im kiedyś, że istnieją czary maskujące z użyciem haseł. By ukryć lub odczytać jakąś treść, wystarczyło wypowiedzieć formułkę, którą ustaliło się podczas rzucania zaklęcia.  
Harry poczuł, jak ulatują z niego resztki nadziei. Za nic nie uda mu się odgadnąć hasła Snape'a!  
Zwlókł się na dół i zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce w fotelu. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Severus wstał kilka minut później. Upychając żółtą książkę na półkę, oświadczył, że wychodzi, a Harry ma na niego nie czekać. Chłopak poczuł, że to los dał mu jedyną w swoim rodzaju szansę. Musiał rozgryźć zabezpieczenie Snape'a i ocalić człowieka, którego mężczyzna chciał skrzywdzić!  
Potter usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Odczekał kilkanaście minut, po czym dopadł do półek, szukając tej jednej, jedynej księgi. W końcu jego wzrok natrafił na żółty wolumin. Chłopak chwycił go i rozsiadł się na kanapie. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym głośno przełknął.  
- No dobra, otwórz się – mruknął pod nosem, nie uzyskując tym żadnego efektu. – Otwórz się – powtórzył głośniej. Nic się nie stało. – Dobra, to chyba trochę za proste… Czarny. Wąż. Ślizgoni. Slytherin. Salazar. Voldemort. Drops. Czekoladowe żaby.  
Siedemdziesiąt słów później Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma najmniejszych szans na odgadnięcie hasła. Snape mógł użyć słowa, którego chłopak nawet nie znał.

Potterowi wydawało się czasem, że Mistrz Eliksirów zna na pamięć wszystkie słowniki. Przecież musiał coś robić w szkole, nie mając żadnych przyjaciół.

Zaśmiał się na wspomnienie Smarkerusa, a chwilę później zrobiło mu się okropnie głupio. Mężczyzna musiał czuć się strasznie, kiedy Huncwoci wyzywali go na każdym kroku, zwłaszcza, że był wtedy zdany na łaskę innych Ślizgonów. Z kolei oni z pewnością nie pobrudziliby sobie rąk pomaganiem mu. Snape stał się nieczuły i zamknięty przez kilku idiotów, którzy budowali własne ego krzywdzeniem innych.

Potter po raz kolejny zganił się za nazwanie swojego ojca i jego przyjaciół idiotami. Czuł się źle, będąc zmuszonym do stania między mężczyzną, którego w jakiś pokrętny sposób szanował, a członkami własnej rodziny, którzy robili rzeczy poniżej poziomu gryfońskiej godności.

Nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, nie potrafiłby stanąć po niczyjej stronie.  
- Może gdyby Snape nie był takim palantem - mruknął do siebie. – Choć z drugiej strony, jak miałby się zachowywać zmuszony do opieki nad Złotym Chłopcem? Harry Potter, odwieczna nemezis Severusa Snape'a.  
Chłopak poczuł mrowienie pod palcami. Oderwał je od okładki i zauważył czarne litery, które pojawiały się na żółtej powierzchni. Zamknął oczy, by przypomnieć sobie, przy którym słowie poczuł mrowienie. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że czuł to od początku zdania. A więc to było hasło?

„Harry Potter, odwieczna nemezis Severusa Snape'a".

Chłopak musiał przyznać, że Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę wiedział, co robi, ustalając je. Gdyby nie przypadek, Potter nigdy by go nie odgadł.  
Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na tytuł - teraz już całkiem wyraźny - po czym spanikował. Przez jedną chwilę miał wrażenie, że zdecydowanie wolałby, by książka okazała się jednak czarnomagiczną.

Powtórzył hasło, by ukryć napisy i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Dopiero po trzecim wypowiedzeniu go zorientował się, że hasła muszą być różne. Chwycił wolumin i pobiegł na górę. Upchnął go pod swoją poduszką z nadzieją, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie będzie jej już potrzebował. Rozciągnął się na materacu, obiecując sobie, że zamknie oczy tylko na minutkę. Jednak Morfeusz miał względem niego nieco inne plany.  
Harry zapadł się w ciemność, powracając do snu dręczącego go już od kilku dni.

_Jego łóżko zniknęło, a on sam zaczął spadać z zawrotną szybkością. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że tego nie przeżyje – niespodziewanie zwolnił, a wokół niego zaczęło robić się jasno. _

_Opadł delikatnie na miękki materac przykryty satynowym, ciemnofioletowym prześcieradłem. Odchylił głowę, natrafiając na poduszki. Wokół łóżka było tak ciemno, że z trudem udało mu się dostrzec cokolwiek. Nagle coś poruszyło się przy drzwiach. Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu rozległ się znajomy głos.__  
__- Spóźnił się pan, panie Potter. __  
__Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Podeszła do niego odziana w czerń postać. Jej twarz ukryta była pod srebrną maską. Harry znał ten głos bardzo dobrze, jednak teraz nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należał. _

_Mężczyzna – tego Harry był całkowicie pewien – wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, jakby w niemym zaproszeniu. Chłopak chwycił ją i został przyciągnięty bliżej tajemniczej osoby, która delikatnie podniosła maskę, by wpić się w jego młode, kuszące usta. __  
__Potter czuł, że słowa – podobnie jak myśli – są zbędne. Skupił się tylko na języku pieszczącym jego podniebienie. Poczuł smak miętowej herbaty. Nieco otrzeźwiony, zaczął oddawać pocałunek. _

_I właśnie wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.__  
__Mężczyzna gwałtownie przerwał pocałunek, mrucząc: __  
__- To nic nie znaczy, Potter. Rozumiesz? Nic.__  
__Harry patrzył, jak tajemniczy człowiek podchodzi do drzwi, otwiera je i odchodzi z kimś innym. Słowa mężczyzny odbijały się echem w pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywał Złoty Chłopiec.__  
__To nic nie znaczy. Rozumiesz? Nic…_

***

24 czerwca 1998 r.

Harry ocknął się w swojej sypialni, oświetlonej teraz jasnym, słonecznym światłem. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zasnął poprzedniego wieczora, znużony powtarzaniem słów: „Snape mnie zabije".

Wsunął rękę pod poduszkę, by upewnić się, że książka wciąż tam jest. Zamarł, wyczuwając pod palcami tylko miękkie prześcieradło. Wepchnął dłoń między materac a zagłówek z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam wolumin.

Z każdą chwilą drżał coraz silniej. Gdyby Mistrz Eliksirów dowiedział się, że Potter odkrył jego sekret, zabiłby go bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ostatecznie chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że śmierć nie byłaby takim złym rozwiązaniem. Jeśli uda mu się przeżyć, do końca życia nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy. W ogóle nie będzie na niego patrzył!  
Harry szarpał się z materacem, próbując włożyć rękę jeszcze głębiej, jak gdyby wciąż miał nadzieję, że książka tam wpadła.  
- Tego pan szuka, panie Potter?  
_Żegnaj okrutny świecie_, pomyślał chłopak, zanim wyszarpnął rękę ze szczeliny i usiadł przodem do drzwi.

Przesunął wzrokiem po sylwetce mężczyzny, zauważając żółty, prostokątny kształt w jego dłoni, po czym wbił spojrzenie we własne stopy.  
- Jeśli byłeś ciekawy, wystarczyło poprosić o jakieś książki na ten temat – zadrwił mężczyzna.  
Wyglądało na to, że Snape świetnie się bawi. Jakby wcale nie obchodziło go to, że Złoty Chłopiec poznał jego tajemnicę. Cóż, w końcu od kilku dni trzymał swoje złośliwości na wodzy – z kolei teraz miał całkiem niezłe pole do popisu.  
- Skończyłeś już czytać? Mogę ją zabrać z powrotem?  
Potter był wyjątkowo zdeterminowany, by się nie odezwać. Zresztą i tak nie ufał swojemu głosowi na tyle, by to zrobić - wydanie dziwnego jęku czy szlochu skompromitowałoby go jeszcze bardziej.  
- A może wolałbyś wymienić poglądy? Chyba, że jeszcze nie skończyłeś. Możemy to szybko nadrobić.  
Mężczyzna otworzył wolumin na przypadkowej stronie.  
_Nie zrobi tego_, pomyślał Harry na wpół ze strachem, na wpół z nadzieją.  
- Pozycja sześćdziesiąt dziewięć może być wspaniałą przygodą dla miłośników seksu oralnego. Umożliwia ona obojgu partnerom jednoczesne pieszczoty swoich genitaliów.  
Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł głowę, by móc spojrzeć na czerwoną do granic możliwości twarz Pottera. Tak, całkowite upokorzenie to najlepsza kara.  
- Chyba ci się nie podoba. Może poszukamy czegoś innego? – Mężczyzna przerzucił kilka stron. - „Na jeźdźca" to jedna z najpopularniejszych pozycji, lubiana przez mężczyzn za sprawą sporej dawki bodźców wzrokowych. W tej pozycji mężczyzna leży na plecach, a partner siedzi na nim twarzą zwróconą w jego kierunku. Dzięki temu kochanek może wykonywać ruchy we wszystkich kierunkach i narzucać szybkość oraz głębokość penetracji.

Głos Mistrza Eliksirów był całkowicie obojętny; brzmiał zupełnie tak, jakby mężczyzna prowadził kolejną lekcję eliksirów.  
Harry zaczął wiercić się nerwowo.

To było jeszcze zabawniejsze niż jego czerwona twarz.  
- Też nie? To może…  
- Przestań!

Nagły krzyk chłopaka sprawił, że Snape zamarł.

Po chwili uniósł brew, a Potter zaczął niekontrolowanie drżeć.

Jeszcze nikt tak bardzo go nie upokorzył. Mistrz Eliksirów dopiekł mu nie raz, ale nigdy w ten sposób. Severus zamknął książkę i podszedł do łóżka, na którym siedział Złoty Chłopiec. Rzucił wolumin na pościel, wbijając groźne spojrzenie w Harry'ego.  
- Już dawno powinieneś był się nauczyć, że nie należy dotykać moich rzeczy.  
Złowrogi szept jedynie zwiększył dreszcze Pottera.  
- Skoro miałeś tyle odwagi, żeby złamać moje zaklęcie, dlaczego więc boisz się na mnie spojrzeć?  
- Nie boję się – wycedził chłopak, uparcie wbijając wzrok w łóżko.  
- Nie? Zatem spójrz na mnie… Harry.  
Złoty Chłopiec wolałby już do końca życia słyszeć swoje nazwisko przecinające powietrze jak skórzany bicz po każdym komentarzu Snape'a. „Harry" w obliczu takiej rozmowy było milion razy gorsze.

Chłopak z trudem zmusił się do podniesienia wzroku. Natrafił na obsydianowe, groźne spojrzenie, które wbijało się w niego jak wyjątkowo ostry nóż. Czuł się teraz jak pod obstrzałem.

Odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc tego dłużej wytrzymać.  
- Myślałem, że te książki są czarnomagiczne – powiedział, unosząc nieznacznie głowę.  
- Powiedziałem przecież, że nie są. Czyżbyś mi nie ufał? – zapytał Severus z nutą ironii dosłyszalną w głosie.  
- A ty byś sobie zaufał?

Pytanie Harry'ego zbiło mężczyznę z tropu. Patrząc z boku na śmierć Dumbledore'a, informowanie Voldemorta o wszystkich planach, intrygi, spiski, tajemnice i sekrety, Snape nie zaufałby sobie nawet, gdyby sam Albus przekonywał go o jego niewinności. Tak czy siak, Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze miał ostatnie słowo.  
- Więc jak to jest, panie Potter? Złoty Chłopiec lubi innych chłopców? – zapytał, uśmiechając się tak złośliwie, jak tylko potrafił.

Oparł się nonszalancko o ramę łóżka. Nieoczekiwanie Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w jego czarne tęczówki.

- Miałem zadać panu to samo pytanie, panie Snape – powiedział cicho, a jego zielone oczy rozbłysły groźnym blaskiem.

Wtedy Severus Snape wyprostował się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Pierwszy raz w całym swoim pieprzonym życiu został pokonany przez nastolatka. Złoty Chłopiec poczuł dziwną dumę, która zniknęła wraz ze wspomnieniem żółtej książki, leżącej na materacu przed nim.

Harry zszedł na dół późnym popołudniem, kiedy jego żołądek zaczął się buntować, a on sam miał już dosyć dziwnego burczenia, wydobywającego się z wnętrza jego brzucha. Zdziwił się odkrywając, że w kuchni nie ma ani gotowego obiadu, ani Snape'a. To drugie było dziwniejsze, zważywszy na to, że mężczyzny nie było także w salonie, łazience ani sypialni. Chłopak zarumienił się na myśl, że pewnie poszedł testować te „swoje" metody na kimś innym. Nastoletnie hormony zaczęły podsyłać mu interesujące obrazy. W głowie słyszał wyraźnie głos Mistrza Eliksirów, rozprawiającego o pozycjach seksualnych. Jego spodnie zrobiły się podejrzanie ciasne. Podszedł do lodówki, otworzył ją i oparł czoło o paczkę mięsa. Dobrze, że Snape'a nie było. Gdyby to zobaczył, Potter już nigdy, przenigdy…

Coś trzasnęło w korytarzu.  
Harry odskoczył od lodówki, zatrzaskując drzwi. Przesunął dłonią po blacie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby zakryć wciąż widoczną erekcję. Chwycił pierwszy lepszy obiekt i zasłonił nim krocze.  
Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do kuchni ze stertą pergaminów w rękach. Spojrzał na chłopaka i uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu, jednak Złoty Chłopiec milczał.  
- Co ty robisz z tych chlebem, Potter? – warknął, przesuwając wzrokiem od krocza do twarzy chłopaka.

Po chwili położył pergaminy na blacie.  
- Byłem na poczcie – zaczął, jakby nic się nie stało. - Dumbledore najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że będzie _zabawnie_, jeśli wyśle nam list w _mugolski_ sposób. Nie dostarczyli go do skrzynki, bo myśleli, że dom wciąż stoi pusty.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Snape niczego się nie domyślił, czy postanowił to zwyczajnie zignorować. Po sześciu latach w jego klasie chłopak wiedział, że prawdopodobieństwo, iż profesor czegoś nie zauważy, było równe zeru.  
- Ja… Zaraz wracam – mruknął, wycofując się do drzwi.

Po chwili było już słychać tylko dudnienie, gdy wbiegał na górę, po czym trzasnęły drzwi.

Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jeszcze trochę i dzieciak nie będzie ruszał się z pokoju albo będzie chodził czerwony na twarzy przez cały czas.

Druga opcja mogłaby być całkiem przyjemna.

Harry bardzo długo rozważał kwestię wyjścia z pokoju. Ilekroć zdołał dojść do drzwi, cofał się szybko, przypominając sobie wzrok Snape'a, kiedy spotkali się w kuchni i wcześniej, przy okazji wymiany zdań o żółtej książce.

W czarnych oczach było coś bardzo dziwnego, pomijając oczywiście fakt, że mężczyzna powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem i to, że zaraz potem rozpierała go dzika radość. Kiedyś nie miał okazji do zawstydzania Złotego Chłopca w ten sposób. Nic dziwnego, że gdy wreszcie zaczął robić to regularnie, czuł się wyjątkowo szczęśliwy.

Chłopak podszedł do drzwi po raz kolejny. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Dopiero po chwili poczuł się gotowy do stawienia czoła wrednemu dupkowi, który niewątpliwie świętował teraz swoje zwycięstwo. Zapewne towarzyszyła mu jego najdroższa przyjaciółka – butelka Whiskey. Harry przekręcił klamkę z nadzieją, że uda mu się uniknąć kolejnych upokorzeń. Zanim ją pociągnął, odskoczył przerażony, słysząc pukanie.

Drzwi otworzyły się pod wpływem szarpnięcia. Chłopak stał na środku pokoju z ręką wciąż uniesioną na wysokość klamki. Severus po chwili domyślił się, co zaszło.  
- Gdziekolwiek chciałeś iść, to będzie musiało poczekać – stwierdził sucho, po czym wyciągnął rękę ze znajomą kopertą.  
Dumbledore od pierwszego dnia używał tej samej hogwarckiej papeterii, a od drugiego listu zastąpił imię profesora eliksirów i Pottera słowami „moi chłopcy". Ciężko było nie rozpoznać jego ładnie opakowanych zachcianek.  
Harry nie zamierzał zmniejszyć dystansu między sobą a Snape'em. Opuścił rękę, westchnął głęboko i zapytał niemal szeptem:  
- Czego chce tym razem?

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew, rozkładając kawałek pergaminu. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien drażnić Złotego Chłopca, czy raczej dać mu odsapnąć po tych jakże ciężkich przeżyciach ostatnich godzin. Był jednak sobą.  
- Widzę, że podoba ci się, kiedy czytam.

Ironiczny uśmiech wykrzywił jego wąskie wargi. Potter spłonął czerwienią, która mogła konkurować z farbą pokrywającą ściany pokoju.  
- Wredny sukinsyn – mruknął, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, jaką burzę mogą wywołać jego słowa.

Dotarło to do niego w błyskawicznym tempie, gdy tylko oczy Mistrza Eliksirów zwęziły się tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nigdy.  
- Coś ty powiedział?

Wtedy chłopak poczuł coś dziwnego, jakby wciąż był dzieckiem, jakby jego magia… Żarówka w lampce nocnej rozbiła się na setki kawałków. Złoty Chłopiec nie potrafił zmusić się do spojrzenia w tamtą stronę. Miał wrażenie, że nie panuje już nad swoim ciałem. Patrzył na Snape'a, jakby mężczyzna był najgorszym, co spotkało go w życiu. Pomijając oczywiście bliznę na czole, Voldemorta, śmierć rodziców, Dursleyów… Z każdą kolejną myślą Potter wściekał się jeszcze bardziej. Jakby każdy, kto go skrzywdził, tkwił teraz w mężczyźnie przed nim. Jakby mógł się zemścić za wszystkie krzywdy, niszcząc tego tłustego drania.

Magia pulsowała tuż pod jego skórą. Harry czuł, jakby był rozrywany na tysiące kawałków. Jakiś głos szeptał cicho w jego głowie, że kiedy dopełni się zemsta, wreszcie będzie mógł spać spokojnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów skupił wzrok na świetlistej, żółtej kuli, którą Potter formował w dłoniach, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Czekał na uderzenie. Miał niezbitą pewność, że wkrótce nastąpi i albo uda mu się odepchnąć magię dzieciaka, albo przejdzie niezbyt miłe spotkanie ze ścianą korytarza. Nigdy nie uważał, że nienawiść Złotego Chłopca mogła być aż tak ogromna. Wiedział oczywiście, że istnieje i czekał na moment, w którym wypłynie na zewnątrz.

Przez chwilę miał ochotę coś powiedzieć i rozłościć chłopaka jeszcze bardziej. Nieoczekiwanie zapragnął, żeby Potter wyrzucił z siebie całą nienawiść. Nie tylko tą część, którą trzymał teraz w dłoniach, bawiąc się nią; przerzucając z ręki do ręki. Chciał, żeby dzieciak przestał się wściekać i odczuwać wieczny żal do ludzi, na których nie zdołał się należycie zemścić. Czasami bał się, że Potter stanie się zgorzkniały i zamknięty przez to wszystko, co wciąż w sobie dusi. Wiedział, jak to jest udawać, upychać wszystkie uczucia pod maskami. Złoty Chłopiec nie był w tym doświadczony. Wciąż jeszcze zapominał się i uwalniał swoje demony. Robił to jednak coraz rzadziej. Jakby bał się, że pewnego dnia pękną sznurki, którymi je uwiązał i wtedy chęć zemsty będzie niepohamowana.

- Co, Potter? Nasz mały bohater stracił zapał? A może boisz się porażki?  
Dumbledore powiedział kiedyś coś bardzo mądrego: „Kiedy na twojej drodze stanie wściekły, potężny czarodziej, nie zastanawiaj się, tylko wiej".  
Severus nigdy nie słuchał dobrych rad dyrektora. Dlaczego miałby zacząć robić to teraz?  
- Co by pomyśleli twoi gryfońscy przyjaciele? Nie bał się Voldemorta, a wymiękł przed starym Nietoperzem? Prorok miałby o czym pisać. A może rekompensujesz sobie coś tym pokazem mocy? Jak to jest, Potter? Kompleks małego…  
Żółta kula światła, teraz dwa razy większa, pognała w jego kierunku. Nim zdążył choćby pomyśleć o inkantacji zaklęcia tarczy, leciał w kierunku ściany.

Jak na Snape'a przystało, jego plany zawsze się sprawdzały, więc gdy uderzał w twardą powierzchnię, był z siebie cholernie dumny.

*

Chrząknięcie Harry'ego przerwało ciszę panującą w salonie.  
Mistrz Eliksirów leżał na kanapie. Czuł przeszywający ból w plecach. Dla uspokojenia powtarzał sobie, że było warto, ale obolałe części jego ciała stanowczo się z nim nie zgadzały. Zwłaszcza ta jedna, szczególnie ważna dla każdego faceta, w którą trafiła cała nienawiść Złotego Chłopca. Snape musiał jednak przyznać, że chłopak miał cela.  
- Może jednak chcesz ten lód?

Potter trzymał zimny woreczek na wyciągniętej dłoni.  
- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie?!  
- Nie chce, żebyś miał do mnie żal, jeśli… odpadnie.  
Severus poczuł nieodpartą chęć roześmiania się. Czasem, kiedy dzieciak coś palnął, naprawdę trudno było mu się powstrzymać.  
- Zapewniam cię, że nic mu nie będzie. – Mistrz Eliksirów zastanawiał się, czemu teraz to chłopak wygląda, jakby nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nagle zrozumiał. – Mi! Nic _mi_ nie będzie!

- Dobra, to skoro z _tobą_ wszystko w porządku, może weźmiesz ten lód i położysz na swoim _przyjacielu_, żeby _jemu_ też nic się nie stało?  
- Potter, ostrzegam cię!  
- Nawet nie możesz wstać z łóżka – zakpił Harry.

Poczuł, jak coś zaciska się wyjątkowo mocno na jego własnym kroczu. Spojrzał przerażony na byłego profesora.  
- Ale wciąż mogę sprawić, że to tobie będzie potrzebny lód. – Severus posłał mu swój najlepszy, ironiczny uśmiech i przerwał zaklęcie. – A teraz, z łaski swojej, przynieś mi butelkę z kuchni.  
- Nie.  
- I szklankę… Co?  
- Powiedziałem „nie". Jeśli chcesz się wykończyć, proszę bardzo, ale ja ci w tym nie pomogę.  
Zabawnie było patrzeć na zszokowany wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. Przestało być zabawnie, gdy tajemnicza siła zacisnęła się na gardle Harry'ego.  
- Przestań!

- To przez ciebie nie mogę wstać. Natychmiast przynieś mi tą butelkę!  
Snape znów przerwał zaklęcie. Chłopak patrzył na niego wzrokiem, w którym wściekłość mieszała się ze strachem. Po chwili Potter głośno przełknął. Bitwa jeszcze się nie skończyła.  
- Sam mnie sprowokowałeś!  
- Bo jesteś durniem, który tłamsi w sobie wszystkie złe emocje, a potem rozbija lampy, bo traci nad nimi kontrolę!  
- A ty niby co chciałeś zrobić?! Rozładować biednego chłopca, który nie potrafi sam tego zrobić?!  
- W zasadzie nie było mowy o rozładowywaniu twojego… _napięcia_. Chłopcy w twoim wieku powinni doskonale sami sobie z tym radzić. Czyżbyś potrzebował lekcji?

Harry westchnął, zmęczony ciągłym zawstydzaniem się. Już czuł wypieki na twarzy i nijak nie potrafił ich powstrzymać.  
- Jeśli pójdę po tą butelkę, przestaniesz?  
- Z czym? – Severus udał zdziwionego.  
Harry zaśmiał się w duchu, po czym wstał i z najbardziej zaczepnym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać, powiedział:  
- Ty chyba lubisz te moje rumieńce, co, Snape?

Po czym wyszedł z pokoju, nie czekając na reakcję mężczyzny. Gdy wrócił z butelką i szklanką, Mistrz Eliksirów trzymał w dłoniach pergamin od Dumbledore'a. Składał go i rozkładał, od czasu do czasu zaginając któryś z rogów.  
- Chce, żebyśmy wyznali sobie swoje największe obawy – obwieścił, gdy Potter zajął swoje miejsce w fotelu. – Ty pierwszy – zdecydował, nie pytając Złotego Chłopca o zdanie.

Harry westchnął, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Pierwszy raz prośba dyrektora wydała mu się trudna.

Przez całe swoje życie bał się samego strachu. Przynajmniej tak uważał Dumbledore. Dopiero, gdy przyjechał tutaj, jego umysł przepełniły obawy.  
Przełknął głośno, zbierając siły i mając nadzieję, że Snape powstrzyma się od skomentowania jego słów.

- Kiedyś bałem się, że pewnego dnia Dursleyowie zamkną mnie w komórce i już jej nie otworzą. To uczucie zniknęło, kiedy znalazłem się w Hogwarcie. Przez kolejne siedem lat przerażała mnie myśl, że Voldemort spełni swoją obietnicę i odbierze mi wszystko. – Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, chcąc sprawdzić, czy na jego twarzy nie ma ironicznego uśmieszku. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z niezwykle poważną miną, popijając co jakiś czas Whiskey. Potter kontynuował. – Moje „wszystko" zawężało się tylko i wyłącznie do ludzi. Bałem się, że zabierze nawet moich wrogów.  
Severus poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi. Czy dzieciak bał się również o niego? Chociaż przez chwilę? Co czuł, gdy zobaczył, jak Nagini zatapia kły w karku mężczyzny?  
_Pewnie nic_, pomyślał Snape z żalem. _Miał swoich przyjaciół._  
- Nie zdążył i z czasem przestałem się obawiać.  
- Potter…  
- Harry – poprawił go chłopak. – Obiecałeś, pamiętasz?

- Harry. – Severus skrzywił się nieznacznie. – Albusowi chodziło chyba o teraźniejszość.  
- Wiem. Daj mi skończyć. Zaraz do tego dojdę.  
Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i chłopak ciągnął dalej.  
- Na jakiś czas to wszystko mnie opuściło. Mówię o strachu. Tylko… To żałosne i pewnie powiesz mi, że to głupia obawa, ale sądzę, że to moja jedyna na tą chwilę. Od jakiegoś czasu mam sen. Powtarza się każdej nocy.  
- Voldemort?

W oczach Snape'a pojawił się strach. Potter natychmiast pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Nie, śni mi się jakiś mężczyzna. – Chłopak zarumienił się nieznacznie. Postanowił, że pominie część z pocałunkiem. Nie sądził, by Mistrz Eliksirów pozostawił to bez komentarza. – Nie znam go. Mówi, że się spóźniłem. Potem wyciąga rękę i… Ktoś puka, a on odwraca się i mówi, że to nic nie znaczy. Potem wychodzi z tym kimś, kto przyszedł. Nie wiem czemu, ale kiedy się budzę, czuję strach. To wygląda jak znak, że przeoczyłem coś, co miałem pod nosem i mam wrażenie, jakby to było naprawdę ważne. Boję się, że…  
- Jest już po ptakach?

Harry'ego zaskoczyło stwierdzenie mężczyzny. Nie dlatego, że do niego nie pasowało. Po prostu spodziewał się kpin. Tymczasem Snape wyglądał na śmiertelnie poważnego.  
Chłopak przytaknął i na chwilę przymknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył, Severus wciąż patrzył na niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.  
- A twoja obawa? – zapytał Potter, przypominając sobie, dlaczego powiedział to wszystko.  
- Boję się, że zawalisz mi dom na głowę, kiedy będę spokojnie spał.  
Harry prychnął. Nie wierzył, że to właśnie największa obawa Mistrza Eliksirów. Czuł się jednak tak lekki po swoim wyznaniu, że nie potrafiłby teraz rozpętać kłótni. Przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w głęboki oddech swojego towarzysza.

Snape patrzył na dzieciaka przez długi czas. Wiedział, że chłopak zasnął. Już dawno zamknął oczy, a jego oddech wyrównał się po dziesięciu minutach.  
Severus dopił piątą szklankę Whiskey i westchnął ciężko. Też chciał wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie swoje obawy. Gdy napełniał naczynie po raz szósty, odważył się wreszcie odezwać. Cicho. Niemal szeptem.

- Bałem się, że go nie pokonasz. Gdyby nie twoje głupie szczęście, mógłby cię zabić kilka razy. Wiesz, co mnie złościło? Robili z ciebie bohatera, który ma ogromną siłę i wybawi cały świat. Jakby mieli kompleks Mesjasza; nawet Dumbledore, który niejednokrotnie sam ci pomagał. Gdyby nie pomoc, nie wiem czy przeżyłbyś choć kilka miesięcy. A ty pokonywałeś go rok po roku. – Mężczyzna odstawił szklankę i milczał przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się, co jeszcze chce powiedzieć. – Kiedy zabijałem Dumbledore'a, bałem się jak nigdy. Na jego własne życzenie pozbawiałem cię pomocy. Zrzucił na moje barki swoje zadania, choć nigdy nie wierzyłem, że zdołam cię wesprzeć, podsunąć wskazówki, które mi przekazał. Nie widziałem ciała Czarnego Pana. Słyszałem jedynie wiele wersji twojego niezwykłego wyczynu. Na końcu każdej on umierał, ale ciągle boję się, że wróci. Robił to już tyle razy... – Znów westchnął ciężko i upił łyk Whisky. – Mimo wszystko, nie tego się obawiam. Przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo. Przez tyle lat radziłem sobie sam. Nigdy nikogo nie potrzebowałem. Jednak, kiedy rzuciłem klątwą w Dumbledore'a, zabiłem jednego z dwojga moich przyjaciół. Nie sądzę, by ten drugi był w moim życiu aż do mojej śmierci. Ludzie zawsze w końcu odchodzą. To tylko kwestia czasu. Mam wrażenie, że ostatecznie zostanę zupełnie sam i wtedy nagle zacznę potrzebować innych.

Snape patrzył w szoku, jak Harry odwraca głowę i wlepia w niego parę intensywnie zielonych oczu.

_Jak długo chłopak nie spał? Ile usłyszał? __  
_- Zapewniam cię – zaczął niespodziewanie Potter – że Voldemort nie żyje. Ja widziałem jego ciało. Martwe i zimne. A jeśli twój drugi przyjaciel zniknie, zawsze masz jeszcze mnie. Najwyraźniej dostałeś mnie w pakiecie do zawodu szpiega i to cholernie podejrzane, ale nie możesz się mnie pozbyć. – Harry ziewnął, po czym podciągnął kolana pod brodę i zwinął się wygodnie w fotelu. – Dobranoc, Severusie – mruknął, wciąż mając przed oczyma ten uroczy, zszokowany wyraz twarzy.

Gdyby je teraz otworzył, między wyobrażeniem a miną mężczyzny nie byłoby żadnej różnicy.


	6. Piekielna, mugolska rozrywka

_25 czerwca 1998r._

Severus obudził się wcześnie rano, zwinięty na nieprzystosowanej do snu kanapie. To był kolejny poranek, kiedy czuł nieprzyjemną woń alkoholu.

Zawsze lubił Ognistą, która wydawała mu się być najlepszym lekiem na problemy, ale chwilami czuł, że to wszystko zaczyna wymykać mu się spod kontroli.

Dopóki uczył w Hogwarcie, nie pozwalał sobie na wieczorne picie. Jedynie w piątki dawał upust całej złości, nagromadzonej przez resztę czasu. Zgodnie z rytuałem, piątego dnia każdego tygodnia wracał do swoich kwater zaraz po zajęciach i ustawiał eliksir na kaca na nocnej szafce. Pozbywał się zbędnej odzieży i brał gorącą kąpiel, która nijak go nie odprężała. Była jednak miłym wstępem do wieczornej _rozrywki_.

Kiedy bąbelki w wannie zaczynały znikać, mężczyzna stwierdzał, że pora wyjść z łazienki. Wykonywał resztę czynności toaletowych, ubierał się w szary szlafrok i podążał do salonu.

Zaklęciem rozpalał ogień w kominku, siadał na wygodnej kanapie i sięgał po Whiskey, która czekała na stoliku obok, dostarczona przez domowego skrzata.

Z początku, kiedy wieczory alkoholowe nie były jeszcze rutyną, Snape budził się, czując na sobie znajome spojrzenie. Zawstydzony własnym zachowaniem, patrzył w niebieskie oczy dyrektora. Wzrok starca był zatroskany, jednak Dumbledore nie potrafił powiedzieć Severusowi, by przestał. Najlepiej ze wszystkich wiedział, że życie Mistrza Eliksirów nie było łatwe i skomplikowało się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Harry Potter znalazł się w Hogwarcie.

Zatem wpadał w sobotnie poranki, upewniając się, że jego chłopiec jest bezpieczny.

Któregoś dnia po prostu nie przyszedł i Snape wiedział, że już więcej się nie pojawi. Ulżyło mu na myśl, że następny rytuał nie zakończy się kolejnym upokorzeniem.

A potem zabił Albusa - jedynego człowieka, który nie bał się powiedzieć mu w każde sobotnie popołudnie, że jest skończonym durniem i zaoferować miętowej herbaty zaraz po tym.

W piątek po śmierci dyrektora profesor zajmował jeden z pokoi w Malfoy Manor. Chociaż barek wypełniony był po brzegi najlepszymi i najdroższymi trunkami, Severus nie tknął żadnej butelki. Leżał skulony na łóżku, przyciskając do piersi zieloną poduszkę. Przed oczami miał zatroskany wzrok Dumbledore'a i za nic nie potrafił oczyścić umysłu.

Kontynuował swój piątkowy rytuał dopiero, gdy wrócił do Hogwartu. Oczyścił barek Albusa, pełen cytrynowych dropsów oraz saszetek z herbatą i umieścił tam własne zaopatrzenie, przyniesione z Hogsmeade.

Jego rutyna została ponownie przerwana przez atak Voldemorta i _mały_ problem z Nagini. Kiedy ocknął się kilka dni później w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nie zabił go gigantyczny wąż, to alkohol tym bardziej nie wyrządzi mu krzywdy.

Wraz z tym stwierdzeniem zaczął pić każdego wieczora i zdecydował się nie przerywać nowego rytuału tylko dlatego, że musiał mieszkać ze swoją odwieczną nemezis.

Po krótkiej chwili zdecydował się unieść powieki nieco wyżej. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że wybrał sobie na to najgorszy moment. Znów zobaczył troskę w oczach Dumbledore'a, który siedział w jego komnatach i przyglądał mu się uważnie. Jednak coś było nie tak. Albus nie żył, a oczy, w które patrzył, nie były niebieskie. I skąd, do cholery, wzięło się to słońce? Przecież lochy nie mają okien!

Kiedy świadomość uderzyła z ogromną siłą, Severus nawet nie drgnął. Czuł się teraz jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, gdy budził się pod okiem dyrektora.

Tak łatwo przychodziło proszenie o butelkę alkoholu, a tak trudno było znieść troskę w cudzych oczach ze świadomością, że zapijanie problemów nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Jeszcze trudniej było uciec na kacu, gdy zapomniało się o odpowiednim eliksirze.

Podczas gdy Dumbledore za każdym razem kiwał tylko głową i wychodził w ciszy, Harry zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Wstał z fotela, podszedł bliżej i podał mężczyźnie zimny kompres.

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na chłopaka przez chwilę, po czym przyjął oferowany okład i podniósł się do siadu. Kiedy obrazy w jego głowie przestały wirować, a myśli już się ze sobą nie zderzały, zdecydował się wstać i nieco chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku łazienki.

- Jesteś idiotą, Snape – mruknął pod nosem Potter, siadając z powrotem w fotelu.

Choć chłopak zdawał się być tego nieświadomy, Severus doskonale usłyszał jego słowa i, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

Harry nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ruszać się z miejsca. Wstał bardzo wcześnie i, nie budząc Mistrza Eliksirów, udał się do łazienki. Mieszkanie ze Snape'em miało swoje plusy. Chłopak dbał o higienę znacznie bardziej niż zwykle, by mężczyzna nie mógł wytknąć mu tak trywialnej rzeczy. Severus zawsze chodził idealnie czysty. Od czasu wyprowadzki z Hogwartu nie uwarzył żadnego eliksiru, co zdawało się przekładać na wygląd jego włosów i skóry. Ponadto Potter nigdy nie zauważył choćby brudu pod jego paznokciami. Profesor nie miał też dziur ani wystających nitek w żadnej części garderoby. Złoty Chłopiec robił wszystko, by nie wyglądać gorzej niż jego współlokator. Nie potrafił ujarzmić włosów i czasem pobrudził się, nawet tego nie zauważając, jednak to było nic w porównaniu z kolacjami po meczach Quidditcha w szkole, gdy Harry przychodził cały ubłocony i w podziurawionych ubraniach.

Kiedy już się ubrał, wrócił na swoje miejsce w fotelu i przez długie godziny obserwował śpiącego mężczyznę. Snape nie wydawał się straszny, będąc pogrążonym we śnie. Rysy jego twarzy łagodniały, choć wciąż miał na czole swoją firmową zmarszczkę, jakby nawet podczas snu zachowywał czujność.

Potter wodził wzrokiem od zwisającej z kanapy ręki Severusa do opróżnionej butelki Ognistej. Przez ostatnie dni często zastanawiał się, jaki tak naprawdę jest Mistrz Eliksirów. W szkole zawsze był dupkiem. Również przez ostatnie dni kilka razy pokazał chłopakowi swoje gorsze oblicze. Mimo to Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna nie pije dla przyjemności, ale żeby coś zapić. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, co to było. Co prawda poprzedniej nocy wyznał swoje największe obawy i musiał mówić szczerze, skoro był tak zszokowany, widząc, że Złoty Chłopiec jednak nie śpi.

Gryfon siedział w fotelu, obserwując obecnie pustą kanapę. Zaczął mieć obawy co do swoich własnych słów. Obiecał Snape'owi, że będzie przy nim, jeśli ostatni przyjaciel mężczyzny zniknie. Nie był pewien, czy był odpowiednią osobą do składania tak wielkich obietnic. Bał się, że akurat w tej kwestii może zawieść. Miał dopiero siedemnaście lat i nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jak potoczy się jego życie. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że tajemniczy przyjaciel Severusa nigdy nie zniknie. Swoją drogą, kto to był?

Rozważania chłopaka zostały nagle przerwane przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzna wszedł do salonu i stanął przed Potterem.

- Przyszedł list? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie, jakby chciał zakończyć przytłaczającą ciszę.

Harry podał mu kopertę.

- Leżał na szafce w korytarzu. Nie mam pojęcia, jak go dostarczono.

- Czytałeś?

- Nie. Chciałem zaczekać, aż się obudzisz – stwierdził chłopak. Kiedy spojrzał na Severusa, przypomniał sobie jego wczorajsze słowa i nie mógł się powstrzymać. – Przecież lubię, kiedy mi czytasz.

Jedna brew Snape'a uniosła się nieznacznie.

- Może powinienem zacząć czytać ci przed snem? – zapytał z kpiną w głosie.

- Czyżbyś chciał spędzać wieczory w moim łóżku? – odparł niespodziewanie Potter.

Czuł rumieniec wstępujący na jego policzki. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem to powiedział. Był zdeterminowany, by sprawić, żeby tym razem to Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł się zażenowany. Choć wiedział, że ma na to naprawdę niewielkie szanse, warto było spróbować.

- O niczym innym nie marzę – mruknął mężczyzna uwodzicielskim tonem, nachylając się lekko, by dosięgnąć koperty trzymanej przez Harry'ego. Gryfon mimowolnie cofnął rękę. – Proszę cię, nie mów, że próbujesz mnie uwieść. – Szyderczy uśmieszek wypłynął na usta starszego czarodzieja.

Złoty Chłopiec zrozumiał, że zaszedł o krok za daleko. Gdyby spróbował…

- Chciałbyś.

- Z pewnością każdy samotny, zdesperowany mężczyzna chciałby mieć swojego prywatnego żigolaka. – Severus zniżył głos do szeptu. - Muszę cię jednak rozczarować; nie jestem ani zdesperowany, ani tym bardziej samotny.

Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na długie sekundy. Zatem Snape naprawdę kogoś miał!

Mistrz Eliksirów obserwował twarz Gryfona, przez którą przepływały dziesiątki emocji. Kolejne słowa wypłynęły z jego ust:

- Naprawdę nie musisz być zazdrosny.

- Co? – Chłopak wyglądał na ogłuszonego. Czuł, że jego twarz płonie.

- Zazdrość, to takie brzydkie uczucie, Harry – zakpił profesor.

- Nie jestem zazdrosny! Możesz… Możesz pieprzyć się z kim chcesz!

Potter zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chciał powiedzieć tego tak głośno. Najlepiej, żeby w ogóle się nie odzywał.

Snape patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po chwili na jego twarz powróciła obojętność.

- Dziękuję za pozwolenie. – Severus skłonił się lekko, a jego usta znów wykrzywił ten przeklęty, ironiczny uśmiech.

- Poza tym nie musisz kłamać, że kogoś masz – wymamrotał chłopak, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

Już wyobrażał sobie odpowiedź Mistrza Eliksirów: _Co ty możesz wiedzieć, Potter?_ albo _Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć!_

Dwie stopy w czarnych skarpetkach znalazły się nagle w zasięgu wzroku Gryfona. Harry zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy ciepła dłoń mężczyzny spoczęła na jego biodrze, a druga delikatnie uniosła podbródek. Snape patrzył przez chwilę w oczy przepełnione strachem. Gdyby przyjrzał się uważniej, dostrzegłby w nich znacznie więcej, lecz był zbyt zajęty swoją małą grą. Pochylił głowę, zatrzymując się dopiero, gdy poczuł na wargach przyspieszony oddech Pottera.

- Skoro mówisz, że nikogo nie mam, może naprawdę powinienem zająć się tym, co samo pcha się w moje ręce.

Dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów zsunęła się z podbródka na drugie biodro towarzysza. Usta mężczyzny wyminęły chłopięce wargi zaledwie o milimetry, by przesunąć się wzdłuż szyi Gryfona, nawet jej nie dotykając.

Harry drżał silnie, starając się zapanować nad szaleńczo bijącym sercem. Cichy jęk wyrwał się spomiędzy jego rozchylonych warg, gdy Severus trącił nosem płatek jego ucha. Miał wrażenie, że oszaleje, jeśli Snape natychmiast czegoś nie zrobi. Czegokolwiek!

Profesor wydawał się jednak świetnie bawić, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że zabrnął ciut za daleko w tym, co jeszcze chwilę temu było wyłącznie grą. Jego palce mimowolnie zaciskały się coraz mocniej na biodrach Złotego Chłopca. Delikatnie pocierał nosem wrażliwą skórę na szyi młodzieńca.

Potter nie był w stanie myśleć o tym, co się działo. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Mistrz Eliksirów tylko się z nim drażni. Przez jedną, dziwną chwilę chciał, żeby to było kłamstwo. Wolał wierzyć, że ciało, które tak chętnie sczepiło się z jego własnym, nie należy do mężczyzny, który nim gardzi. Gdyby Snape nie był takim dupkiem i nie czerpał z tego korzyści, może łatwiej byłoby się zapomnieć?

Gryfon chciał odepchnąć starszego czarodzieja, lecz jego ręce uniosły się wbrew woli właściciela i oplotły szyję profesora.

- Severusie – jęknął niespodziewanie Potter.

Palce na jego biodrach znieruchomiały, a nos przestał pocierać wrażliwą skórę. Mężczyzna wycofał się powoli z całkowicie obojętną miną. W końcu na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz obrzydzenia.

- Jesteś żałosny, Potter. Pchasz się w ręce swojego nieatrakcyjnego, znienawidzonego profesora, byleby tylko ktoś poświęcił ci odrobinę uwagi.

Harry patrzył oniemiały w oczy Snape'a. Na język cisnęły mu się dziesiątki przekleństw, którymi miał ochotę obdarzyć mężczyznę stojącego przed nim.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że przez tą jedną, krótką chwilę, kiedy czuł wokół siebie ciepłe ramiona Mistrza Eliksirów, było mu po prostu dobrze. Chociaż usilnie próbował się gniewać, nijak mu to nie wychodziło. Chciał jedynie, żeby Severus znów go objął. Nie musiał nawet dotykać nosem jego szyi. Wystarczyłoby, żeby znów pozwolił mu przez chwilę nie myśleć, tylko czuć, ale to był przecież cholerny Snape! Mężczyzna, który prędzej wypije jakiś śmiercionośny eliksir niż powtórzy to, co zrobił chwilę wcześniej.

- Lubisz mnie oceniać, co? – zapytał niespodziewanie Potter, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. – Przecież robienie z kogoś idioty jest takie poprawne moralnie. Wiesz co, Snape? Jeśli nigdy nie stanę się takim skończonym dupkiem jak ty, mogę być jaki chcesz: żałosny, zniewieściały, głupi! Wybieraj!

Profesor wyglądał na nieporuszonego, choć coś w jego wnętrzu gotowało się w furii.

- Skończmy tę bezsensowną rozmowę i zajmijmy się zadaniem – warknął, odwracając się od chłopaka.

Niespodziewanie coś zacisnęło się na jego nadgarstku, by po chwili mocno szarpnąć.

Harry zdawał się nie podzielać planów Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego wzrok płonął z gniewu. Zaciskał palce na szczupłej ręce nauczyciela. Chciał coś wykrzyknąć, ale przypomniał sobie pierwotny temat ich rozmowy.

- Czyli masz kogoś? – nalegał, marszcząc brwi jeszcze mocniej.

- O co ci właściwie chodzi, Potter? Czyżbyś naprawdę był zazdrosny?

Młodzieniec zamilkł. Przecież nie mógł być zazdrosny o Snape'a! Właściwie… Co go obchodziło, czy jego profesor kogoś ma?

Zagubiony we własnych myślach zrobił najgorszą rzecz, jaką mógł – spuścił głowę.

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się w szoku. Drugi raz w życiu zabrakło mu słów w rozmowie z Potterem. Czy ten cholerny gówniarz musiał to robić?!

Strach przepływał falami przez jego ciało. Czuł, że jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić.

To było niedorzeczne! Czemu dzieciak miałby być zazdrosny?

Mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z pary zielonych oczu przepełnionych strachem, które od kilku sekund utkwione były w jego własnych. Użył drugiej ręki, by wyswobodzić się z uścisku Pottera. Chrząknął i przywołał obojętny wyraz twarzy.

- Mogę wreszcie dostać ten list? – warknął, niemal wyrywając Harry'emu białą kopertę. Złamał pieczęć i wyciągnął pergamin.

Choć przyszło mu to z ogromnym trudem, opanował się i zaczął czytać na głos:

- _Moi chłopcy, na pewno macie już dość siedzenia w czterech ścianach, a znając was, na pewno nie wystawiliście nosa z domu. Świeże powietrze dobrze wam zrobi._ – Severus prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – _Przyjaciele powinni spędzać razem czas._ Też mi coś! Przyjaciele! On naprawdę postradał rozum. – Snape zerknął na Pottera, który znów wpatrywał się tępo w podłogę. Po chwili wrócił do listu. – _Severusie, w kopercie znajdziesz trochę mugolskich pieniędzy. Wykorzystajcie je dobrze i spędźcie miło dzień. Zawsze Wasz, Albus Dumbledore._ Żałosne – mruknął mężczyzna.

W tej samej chwili poczuł coś dziwnego. Doznawał tego samego uczucia, kiedy dyrektor udzielał mu karcącego spojrzenia. Zwykle potem upominał go, że ma używać innego języka.

Snape potrząsnął głową i odłożył list na szafkę.

- Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał zrezygnować z interesujących badań nad roztoczami na dywanie. Mamy coś do zrobienia.

Severus nie czekał na odpowiedź. Wyminął chłopaka i ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych. Założył parę wypastowanych czarnych butów i już chciał wyjść, kiedy zorientował się, że Potter nawet nie drgnął. Westchnął zrezygnowany.

Chłopak zawsze był… wrażliwy. Snape skrzywił się na samo to słowo. Mimo to zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnie dni między nim a Złotym Chłopcem wytworzyła się swego rodzaju nić porozumienia. Musieli spędzić razem jeszcze kilka tygodni. Byłoby lepiej dla nich obu, gdyby udało im się ją uchować do czasu pożegnania.

Podszedł do Harry'ego i patrzył na niego przez chwilę, dopóki dzieciak nie podniósł głowy.

- Zawrzyjmy umowę. Ja postaram się nie sprawiać, byś był zażenowany, a ty nie poruszaj tematów, na które nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać.

Harry nieśmiało skinął głową. Czuł się rozbity i nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak temu zaradzić. Sam już nie wiedział, czego właściwie chce. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mimo wszystko musi iść na przód. W każdym razie nie mógł tak stać na środku salonu.

- To gdzie idziemy?

- Sądziłem, że uraczysz mnie propozycją jakieś piekielnej, mugolskiej rozrywki.

Chłopak myślał przez chwilę nad miejscem, w którym mogliby spędzić miło czas. Zastanawiał się, co sprawiłoby Snape'owi przyjemność. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna jest totalnym przeciwieństwem zabawy.

- Wesołe Miasteczko? – zaproponował, nie wierząc, że wybrał właśnie to miejsce.

Czekał na kąśliwy komentarz Severusa, jednak ten nie nadszedł. W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów mruknął niewyraźne „rusz się" i wyszedł z domu.

Gdy pół godziny później stanęli przed bramą Wesołego Miasteczka, Snape przeklinał się w myślach. Jak mógł pozwolić Potterowi wybrać miejsce?! Wielokrotnie słyszał o Lunaparkach od Albusa, który chętnie spędzał wakacje wśród mugoli. Nie sądził jednak, że będzie tak obrzydliwie kolorowo i głośno.

Spojrzał w bok na chłopaka – jego zielone oczy błyszczały nieśmiało, a na policzki wstąpiły rumieńce. Był wyraźnie podekscytowany wizją spędzenia dnia na zabawie.

Severus przypomniał sobie pół roku swojego życia, kiedy myślał tylko o rozrywce. Poznał wtedy człowieka, przy którym stawał się kimś zupełnie innym. Aż w końcu przyszedł dzień, w którym musieli się rozstać. Od tego czasu zabawa przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

A teraz, o ironio, mężczyzna stał przed centrum mugolskiej rozrywki, z którego nie było żadnej drogi ucieczki.

- Severusie?

Snape spojrzał na chłopaka spod przymrużonych powiek. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

- Od kiedy to mówisz do mnie po imieniu?

- Od kiedy przystawiałeś się do mnie w naszym salonie – odparował Harry, wyglądając na kompletnie nieporuszonego postawą Mistrza Eliksirów.

Mężczyzna westchnął. Czasem naprawdę zachowywał się jak skończony dureń.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić najpierw? – zapytał zrezygnowany Severus.

Miał przeczucie, że to będzie najdłuższy dzień ze wszystkich spędzonych z Potterem. Gorsze były jedynie spotkania wewnętrznego kręgu i obiadki w Malfoy Manor z występującym gościnnie Voldemortem.

- Myślałem, że skoro już tu przyszliśmy, zrobimy coś razem. Nazywają to zabawą, wiesz? – Harry żywo gestykulował, próbując wywołać jakąkolwiek reakcję towarzysza.

Ten jedynie uniósł brew.

- Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął pod nosem. Zauważył, że ekscytacja chłopaka nieco przygasła. O dziwo, wcale mu się to nie spodobało. – Zatem którą z tych piekielnych maszyn wypróbujemy najpierw? – zapytał, nie wierząc we własne słowa.

- Strzelanie do kaczek powinno ci się spodobać – stwierdził Potter z wyjątkowo przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

Mała drewniana budka nijak nie zachęcała Snape'a do zabawy. Czy cholerne złote dziecko nie mogło zrozumieć, że nienawidził żadnej formy rozrywki poza lekturą książek albo gazet?

Harry wręczył mu czarny, plastikowy pistolet na kulki chwilę po tym, jak zapłacił panu z obsługi. Severus ułożył przedmiot w dłoni i już chciał nacisnąć spust, kiedy zauważył dziwnie rozbawionego Pottera.

- Co? – warknął.

- Ta gra polega na celowaniu do kaczek, nie do siebie – stwierdził chłopak.

Mężczyzna przekręcił pistolet w dłoni.

- Pozbądź się tego uśmiechu albo sam zetrę ci go z twarzy – zagroził Snape, odwracając się z powrotem do plastikowych kaczek.

Po chwili wystrzelił kilka kulek, pudłując za każdym razem.

Potter śmiał się teraz otwarcie. Najwyraźniej bardziej cieszyły go nieudane próby zabawy Severusa niż przebywanie w Wesołym Miasteczku.

- Potter! – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, tracąc cierpliwość.

Mógł sam wybrać miejsce. Mógł sam wybrać miejsce! Mógł sam…

- Robisz to źle – stwierdził niespodziewanie Harry. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby żałował tego, co właśnie powiedział. Szybko jednak powróciła jego pewność siebie i młodzieniec wyciągnął pistolet z dłoni mężczyzny. – To kwestia postawy. Jeśli źle się za to zabierzesz, nie trafisz.

Severus patrzył na chłopaka oszołomiony tą nagłą śmiałością. Czy naprawdę powinien słuchać rad dzieciaka? Był dorosłym mężczyzną! Powinien radzić sobie sam, do cholery! Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie potrafił wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Stał tylko i patrzył, jak Potter przygotowuje się do strzału.

Gryfon rozstawił lekko nogi, wyprostował plecy i chwycił broń oburącz. Wyciągnął ramiona na wysokość twarzy i wycelował.

Strzał był perfekcyjny. Plastikowa kaczka opadła z głośnym kwaknięciem, ogłaszając swoją przegraną.

Harry obrócił się do swojego towarzysza z dumą wypisaną na twarzy. Snape nie mógł na to patrzeć. Zabrał mu pistolet i przybrał pozycję do strzału. Przymknął jedno oko, by lepiej widzieć cel. Kaczki przesuwały się na taśmie jedna za drugą.

Nie mógł być gorszy! Musiał trafić chociaż jedną!

Czuł złość buzującą pod skórą. Wycelował i strzelił.

_To za to, że manipulowałeś mną każdego dnia, Albusie!_

Raz!

_Za to, że kazałeś mi cię zabić!_

Dwa!

_Za to, że zmusiłeś mnie do zamieszkania z Potterem!_

Trzy!

_Za każdy pieprzony list, który nam wysłałeś!_

Cztery!

_Za to, że dzieciak się do mnie przykleił!_

Pięć!

_Za to, że martwiłem się, kiedy nie przyszedł do baru!_

Sześć!

_Za to, że trzy razy zabrakło mi słów w rozmowie z nim!_

Siedem!

_Za to, że jest zazdrosny!_

Osiem!

_Za to, że muszę strzelać do cholernych kaczek!_

Dziewięć!

_I za każdy kolejny, idiotyczny pomysł, jakim mnie jeszcze uraczysz!_

- Dziesięć! Jaką nagrodę pan sobie życzy? – Jakiś męski głos przedarł się przez mgłę w głowie Severusa. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że należy do właściciela budki. Potter ciągnął go za rękaw koszuli z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Snape szarpnął się i odłożył pistolet na blat.

- To tylko głupia gra. Nie ekscytuj się tak – warknął do Harry'ego. Chłopak przestał się uśmiechać.

- To tylko głupia gra, więc nie musisz zachowywać się jak dupek z jej powodu. Czasem mógłbyś się cieszyć z małych zwycięstw.

Cieszył się. Kiedyś.

- Wybierz nagrodę i chodźmy stąd – polecił mężczyzna.

Potter patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się do półek z dziesiątkami różnych przedmiotów. Właściciel kaczek wskazał mu przedmioty, z których mógł coś wybrać.

Nie miał zbyt wiele opcji. Najwyższa półka zawierała wyłącznie gigantyczne maskotki.

Chłopak szybko wskazał na wielką, szarą panterę.

Czuł się dziwnie, idąc z nią pod pachą do kolejnego stoiska, ale Severus kategorycznie odmówił choćby dotknięcia swojej nagrody.

Po Domu Strachów (- Mugole chyba nigdy nie widzieli niczego przerażającego, skoro zbudowali tak żałosną imitację sali tortur.), Gabinecie Krzywych Luster (- Wyglądasz lepiej niż w rzeczywistości, _Harry_.), Kolejce Górskiej (- Severusie, jesteś jakiś zielony na twarzy.) i nadmuchiwanej zjeżdżalni (- Wystraszyłeś wszystkie dzieci.), mężczyźni dotarli wreszcie do dwóch ostatnich punktów – Diabelskiego Młyna i Krokodylków.

- Chodzi o to, żeby uderzyć młotkiem każdego krokodyla, który wystawi głowę z dziury – wyjaśnił szybko Potter, kiedy stanęli przed zielono-srebrną maszyną. – Za każdego trafionego krokodyla dostajesz bilet. Można je potem wymienić na nagrodę albo zapłacić nimi za jazdę na innych karuzelach. Chcesz spróbować?

Snape wciąż nie odzyskał normalnego koloru po Kolejce Górskiej. Po pierwszej fazie i wycieczce do toalety zaczął niespodziewanie blednąć. Teraz jego skóra była biała jak kreda. Pokręcił tylko głową i usiadł na pobliskiej ławce obok pluszowej pantery.

Harry przyjął jego odmowę z ogromną radością. Zawsze lubił Krokodylki. Wygrał na nich kilka ciekawych rzeczy, kiedy zgubił się Dursleyom w czasie wycieczki do Wesołego Miasteczka. Oczywiście, proca, miś i piłka zostały mu później odebrane, ale przez kilka godzin mógł cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa.

Wrzucił monetę do automatu, chwycił kolorowy młotek i z zapałem pięciolatka zaczął uderzać plastikowe zielone łebki, wychylające się z dziur.

Snape nawet na niego nie patrzył. Był zbyt zajęty uspokajaniem swojego żołądka i złoszczeniem się na cały świat.

Pół godziny później Potter wyciągnął z maszyny pęczek małych, białych kuponów.

Podszedł do Severusa, który przez cały ten czas nie ruszył nawet głową, wpatrując się tępo w jeden punkt na ziemi.

- Lepiej się czujesz? – zapytał, chcąc jakoś odegnać ciężką atmosferę.

Snape tylko spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Ile to jeszcze potrwa? – zapytał, patrząc na zegarek. Wskazywał „kolację".

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi.

- Jeszcze tylko jedna karuzela. Chyba, że chcesz…

- Wymień te kupony i załatwmy to jak najszybciej.

Harry nie dał mężczyźnie szansy na rozmyślenie się.

Mistrz Eliksirów obserwował, jak chłopak idzie do budki z nagrodami. Potter stał chwilę w kolejce. Kiedy przyszła jego kolej, szybko wymienił kupony i wrócił do ławki z czarną kurtką.

- Nie mieli mojego rozmiaru – wyjaśnił. – Pomyślałem, że wezmę ją dla ciebie. Przymierz – poprosił, podsuwając ją mężczyźnie.

- Nie widzę potrzeby wkładania twojej nagrody.

- No dalej. Na pewno będzie pasować – nalegał Harry.

Chciał odwdzięczyć się za panterę od Severusa, choć mężczyzna dał mu ją tylko dlatego, że sam czułby się dziwnie, chodząc z nią po Wesołym Miasteczku.

- Weź coś innego, skoro nagroda ci nie odpowiada – wycedził Snape, starając się odwieść chłopaka od genialnego pomysłu podarowania mu kurtki.

- Dobrze, może tą wielką pandę? Będzie pasować do pantery. Co niedzielę możemy urządzać mini przyjęcia dla naszych wspaniałych maskotek!

Tak, siła perswazji była ogromna. Severus wstał, chwycił kurtkę i wciągnął ją na swoją białą koszulę, po czym zapiął dwa dolne guziki.

- Zadowolony? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

Harry patrzył na niego dziwnie. Po chwili włożył panterę pod pachę i podszedł do mężczyzny. Uniósł ręce na wysokość kołnierzyka koszuli profesora.

- Mogę? – zapytał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozpiął dwa pierwsze guziki.

Spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Po chwili zapiął kurtkę do połowy. Snape patrzył na niego, po raz kolejny zszokowany śmiałością dzieciaka. Gdy ten spojrzał w górę, mężczyzna momentalnie przybrał maskę obojętności.

- Skończyłeś? – zapytał z kpiną w głosie.

- Wyglądasz genialnie – mruknął chłopak.

Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie zrobił i powiedział, momentalnie się zarumienił. Chyba nie powinien był tego wypowiadać na głos. Inna sprawa, że w jego głowie nie brzmiało to tak głupio.

- Cokolwiek miałeś na myśli, biorę to za komplement – stwierdził Severus, kierując się w stronę Diabelskiego Młyna.

Ostatni punkt na liście rozrywek Pottera nie był zły.

Snape rozsiadł się wygodnie naprzeciwko swojego towarzysza i obserwował panoramę miasta. Oddałby naprawdę dużo, żeby ten dzień wyglądał tak od samego początku.

Gdy wagonik był na samej górze, muzyka zdawała się grać znacznie ciszej. Jeśli na dole znajdowało się piekło, to był zdecydowanie raj.

- Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz marudził – odezwał się nagle Harry.

- Od kiedy to znasz mnie tak dobrze, żeby wiedzieć co mi się spodoba, a co nie? – zapytał Severus z nutą ciekawości w głosie.

Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie różniła się od innych. W żadnym z nich nie było teraz negatywnych emocji.

- Nie znam. Po prostu nie jesteś już zielony ani blady. Nie powiedziałeś nic, kiedy tu szliśmy i nie mówisz nic teraz.

- Potter…

- Harry. Tak, wiem, żadnych analiz psychologicznych.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Wracali do domu w zgodnej ciszy. Obaj bali się cokolwiek powiedzieć, jakby jedno słowo mogło zburzyć idyllę, która zapanowała między nimi w ciągu ostatniej godziny. Tak było dobrze. Znaleźli doskonały sposób, by się nie pozabijać. Ten, kto powiedział, że milczenie jest złotem, miał całkowitą rację.

Gdy tylko zamknęli za sobą drzwi mieszkania, Snape udał się do łazienki. Choć nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem, zapach popcornu, którym przesiąkło jego ubranie, doprowadzał go do szału.

Ten dzień był naprawdę dziwny. Severus nigdy nie wierzył, że coś, co zaczyna się tak źle, może mieć miłe zakończenie. Musiał przyznać, że kiedy Potter chciał, nie był aż tak bardzo denerwujący. Co więcej, jego śmiała postawa, która objawiała się od czasu do czasu, była naprawdę intrygująca. Harry wydawał się robić bardziej śmiały, kiedy znajdował się poza domem. Mężczyzna obiecał sobie, że kiedyś zbada to dokładniej. Tymczasem jego myśli zaczęły spływać wraz ze strumieniem gorącej wody, który miło parzył skórę.

Kiedy Snape poczuł się już całkowicie czysty i odprężony, wyszedł spod prysznica, po czym owinął się grubym, granatowym szlafrokiem, który dostał od swojego przyjaciela. Charles uważał, że zielony zdecydowanie nie jest kolorem Severusa. Cóż, może miał rację.

Po kilku kolejnych toaletowych czynnościach mężczyzna opuścił łazienkę i udał się do salonu.

Zatrzymał się w progu, lekko skonsternowany.

Potter spał na kanapie, oświetlony jedynie ogniem z kominka, tuląc się do pluszowej pantery. Siedemnastolatek śpiący z maskotką był raczej niecodziennym zjawiskiem, ale ten jeden wyglądał wyjątkowo uroczo. Snape skrzywił się mentalnie na tę myśl. A więc dzisiejszej nocy nie będzie Ognistej.

Mężczyzna zgasił ogień krótkim, bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem, po czym udał się do swojej sypialni.

Nie było sensu budzić Pottera. Jutro czeka ich kolejny męczący dzień.


	7. Alice

_26 czerwca 1998r._

Ciszę nocną przerwał głośny trzask, dochodzący gdzieś z salonu położonego na parterze.

Harry nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo od momentu, kiedy ów dźwięk wyrwał go ze snu. Całkowicie wykluczał pojawienie się śmierciożerców. Severus wyjaśnił mu, że na dom nałożono potężne zabezpieczenia, których nie złamałby nawet sam Voldemort. Tym bardziej nie mogli tego zrobić jego nie dobici poplecznicy.

Pozostawała więc druga opcja – włamywacz.

Potter jeszcze nigdy nie miał z żadnym do czynienia. Kojarzył ich tylko z filmów – kominiarki, pasiaste kostiumy i przynajmniej jeden porządny obywatel, który stawiał sobie za cel wykurzenie ich z domu. Harry nie sądził jednak, żeby to wyglądało tak w rzeczywistości.

Chwycił pierwszy lepszy przedmiot, który wpadł mu w rękę i powoli wyszedł na korytarz. Najciszej, jak potrafił, zbliżył się do schodów. Światła były pogaszone, co zdecydowanie utrudniało jakąkolwiek akcję. Dźwięki nie ustawały i Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy jest aż tak dobry w podchodzeniu ludzi, czy po prostu trafił mu się wybrakowany egzemplarz włamywacza.

Schodził powoli, stopień po stopniu. Teraz odgłosy były wyraźniejsze – jakieś szuranie i coś dziwnego, jakby mlaskanie. Mlaskanie?!

Cokolwiek to było, zdawało się urządzić sobie ucztę.

_Po prostu świetnie_, pomyślał Potter. _Snape śpi w najlepsze, a w salonie buszuje ciasteczkowy potwór. _

Nie, żeby Harry w ogóle miał ochotę do żartów w zaistniałej sytuacji. Wydawała mu się jednak dziecinną igraszką w porównaniu z tym wszystkim, co dotychczas przeżył.

W połowie schodów zaczął się wahać. A co, jeśli ten ktoś ma broń? Albo jeśli jest ich więcej? Może powinien iść po Snape'a?

Szybko odrzucił na bok wszelkie wątpliwości.

Nie! Pokaże Severusowi, że potrafi rozprawić się z włamywaczem!

Jego serce przyspieszyło rytm, kiedy schodził z ostatniego stopnia. Niewiele widział w otaczającej go ciemności. Jedną ręką wciąż wodził po ścianie. Musiał dostać się do lampy w salonie. Dopiero wtedy będzie mógł cokolwiek stwierdzić i zrobić.

Mlaskanie stało się jeszcze głośniejsze. Teraz Harry słyszał nawet mruczenie i bliżej niesprecyzowane dźwięki, które kojarzyły mu się z klasycznym „mmphmh", kiedy porwany bohater filmu próbował mówić z zakneblowanymi ustami.

Nagle zalała go fala przerażenia. Włamywacz złapał i związał Snape'a?! Jeśli Severus dał się obezwładnić, to jakie szanse miał Potter? A może to w ogóle nie był człowiek, tylko jakieś dziwne stworzenie, które… Na Merlina, to nie film science fiction!

Chłopak mocniej zacisnął rękę na przedmiocie, który wziął z pokoju.

Nagle wszystko zaczęło dziać się tak szybko, że Harry nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć.

Usłyszał stłumiony jęk. Z dzikim krzykiem rzucił się przed siebie, wpadając po drodze na kilka mebli. Musiał dostać się do lampy! Musiał ratować Severusa! Jednym susem doskoczył do wtyczki i – pudłując kilka razy – wcisnął ją do kontaktu.

Złoty Chłopiec natychmiast skoczył na nogi, biorąc zamach i odwracając się do napastnika, który…

Potter zamarł. Rozdziawił usta i gapił się otwarcie na sprawcę całego zamieszania – dumnie prężącego się penisa.

W filmach pokazywano wiele rzeczy. Było ich tak dużo, że z pewnością znalazłoby się w nich dużo codziennych i niecodziennych sytuacji. Niektóre przedstawiały nawet rozwiązania problemów spotykających bohaterów. Jednak żaden z nich nie przygotował Harry'ego na coś takiego.

Choć sytuacja była wysoce nieodpowiednia, chłopak przypomniał sobie, jak usilnie próbował zawstydzić Snape'a. Cóż, przynajmniej mu się udało. Severus leżał nieruchomo z dłonią zaciśnięta na własnym członku, a na jego bladych policzkach pojawił się niemal niezauważalny rumieniec. Potter nie miał się jednak z czego cieszyć. Sam był czerwony jak burak. Na dodatek nie mógł przestać wodzić wzrokiem od krocza mężczyzny do jego szeroko otwartych oczu. Gdyby wcześniej wiedział, że duża ilość rozcieranego lubrykantu wydaje mlaszczące odgłosy…!

Mistrz Eliksirów szarpnął się gwałtownie, osłaniając więdnącą erekcję poduszką, którą jeszcze niedawno tłumił własne jęki. Wsunął pod nią rękę, usiłując podciągnąć bieliznę i zapiąć spodnie.

* * *

Ostatni raz przyłapano go w Hogwarcie, na Wieży Astronomicznej, kiedy nieprzyzwoicie zabawiał się z poznanym w Hogsmeade mężczyzną.

Odmawiał nawet wspominania tej historii. Głównie dlatego, że był już wtedy profesorem eliksirów, w jego żyłach krążyło całkiem sporo Ognistej Whiskey, a świadkiem całego zajścia był sam Albus Dumbledore. Dyrektor udzielił mu oczywiście reprymendy, twierdząc, że równie dobrze na Więżę Astronomiczną mógł trafić jakiś uczeń, którego psychika zostałaby trwale okaleczona przez nieprzyzwoity obraz. Snape pamiętał tylko, że zrozumiał bardzo niewiele ze słów Albusa, będąc kompletnie zalanym. Pomijając to, Dumbledore doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet uczniowie potrafili zachowywać się po stokroć bardziej nieprzyzwoicie. Rumieniec zamroczonego Severusa sprawił mu jednak nieopisaną uciechę.

Znalazły się również plusy. Jednonocny kochanek Mistrza Eliksirów nie zraził się ani trochę. Ponadto okazał się wysoce inteligentny i zmienił się w dwunocnego kochanka, a potem trzynocnego i czteronocnego. W każdym razie, nigdy już nie poszli razem na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

* * *

Gdy Severus uporał się ze spodniami, odrzucił wreszcie poduszkę i spojrzał na wciąż skamieniałego Pottera. Przeniósł wzrok na jego wyciągniętą w górę rękę i wolumin, który trzymała. Natychmiast rozpoznał w nim jedną ze swoich książek. Harry podążył za wzrokiem Mistrza Eliksirów i również przyjrzał się wreszcie przedmiotowi, który zabrał z pokoju. Opuścił rękę i odczytał tytuł „Sto pomysłów na wykorzystanie języka".

Cóż, wziął ją w nocy, kiedy obudził się na kanapie, wtulony w maskotkę wygraną przez Severusa w Wesołym Miasteczku. Czuł, że już nie zaśnie. Mógł przynajmniej poszerzyć swoją wiedzę w _niektórych_ dziedzinach. Nie zdążył jednak nawet jej otworzyć, bo zasnął niemal natychmiast po położeniu się do ciepłego łóżka.

Harry szybko doszedł do wniosku, że jego osławione szczęście jest mitem wszechczasów. Jeśli tak wyglądał fart, chłopak naprawdę nie chciał mieć pecha.

Snape chrząknął, nie czując się zbyt pewien swojego głosu.

- Wyjaśnię… - zaczął Złoty Chłopiec, próbując powstrzymać drżenie. – Usłyszałem trzask…

- Butelka.

- Tak, właśnie i… Co?

- Ten trzask. Butelka stoczyła się ze stołu – powtórzył Severus, marszcząc brwi. Żadna cięta riposta nie przychodziła mu do głowy w obecnej sytuacji. Postanowił nadrobić to wściekłą miną i grał na zwłokę.

Harry wychylił się i spojrzał na nieco nadtłuczoną butelkę, leżącą za niskim stolikiem.

- Tak, więc usłyszałem trzask, mlaskanie i pomruki… - Chłopak zamilkł, widząc, jak mężczyzna masuje nos u nasady. Jak tak teraz o tym myślał, wracanie do tego, co się zdarzyło, nie wydawało się najlepszym pomysłem.

- Myślałem, że ktoś się włamał – wyjaśnił niemal szeptem.

- Rozumiem – powiedział niespodziewanie Severus. – Włamał się, roztrzaskując coś po drodze, urządził piknik w salonie po ciemku, mlaszcząc wściekle, żeby na końcu pomruczeć z przyjemności po skonsumowanym posiłku. – Potter skinął głową w potwierdzeniu. Jego wersja miała trochę inne zakończenie, ale większość się zgadzała. - To najgłupsza teoria, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem – podsumował Snape.

- Myślałem, że cię związał i zakneblował – zawył żałośnie Harry. Zaczynało mu brakować słów na wytłumaczenie tej, już i tak beznadziejnej, sytuacji.

- Jak widzisz, sam sobie świetnie poradziłem. A ta książka? – zapytał mężczyzna, nagle zmieniając temat. – Chciałeś rozbawić na śmierć najedzonego włamywacza czy może planowałeś mu dogodzić?

- Bardzo śmieszne. To było pierwsze, co chwyciłem po wstaniu z łóżka.

- A mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co właściwie robiła w twoim pokoju?

Severus nie dawał za wygraną. Im dłużej przeciągał tę rozmowę, tym bardziej odwlekał moment zapadnięcia krępującej ciszy.

- Pożyczyłem ją, jasne? Jeśli znów zamierzasz mi czytać…

- Spokojnie. Na następny taki numer planowałem praktykę.

Potter westchnął głęboko. Część jego ciała zareagowała dosyć żywo na wzmiankę o porzuceniu teorii.

- Obiecałeś – jęknął chłopak, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do łóżka.

- Przepraszam – mruknął Snape, przypominając sobie o ich małej umowie. – Jest dopiero czwarta. Powinieneś się jeszcze przespać.

Harry skinął lekko głową i ruszył w kierunku schodów.

- Jakbym w ogóle mógł zasnąć po czymś takim – wyszeptał, stawiając stopę na pierwszym stopniu.

Mistrz Eliksirów opadł z powrotem na kanapę. Przyłapanie zdecydowanie nie było w programie nocnych rozrywek.

* * *

Poranek nastał niespodziewanie szybko, chociaż dla Harry'ego nie miało to większego znaczenia. Nijak nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy obrazu Severusa z dłonią owiniętą wokół własnego penisa. Momentami przez jego myśli przebijał się zszokowany wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się wojowniczo nastawionego Gryfona, który zechce ocalić go przed czymś tak strasznym jak orgazm. No tak, kto normalny by się tego spodziewał?

Harry wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Wstydził się sam przed sobą tego, jak bardzo zadziałał na niego ten widok. Dobrze, że lampa nie oświetlała pokoju wystarczająco mocno, żeby… A co, jeśli Snape i tak zauważył? To tłumaczyłoby tę namiastkę rumieńców, która pojawiła się na jego twarzy!

Na miłość boską, Potter, nakryłeś go, kiedy się onanizował! Severus zachowałby się wysoce niestosownie, nie odczuwając zakłopotania w zaistniałej sytuacji. Byłoby znacznie gorzej, gdyby uśmiechał się lubieżnie. Oczywiście, nie dlatego, że to byłaby wyraźna zachęta – Harry nie był po prostu pewien, czy znalazłby siłę, żeby odmówić.

* * *

Kiedy w końcu zebrał się w sobie, zegar wskazywał już dwunastą. Snape nigdy nie popierał spania do południa, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko.

Harry wybrał kilka ubrań z tych, które kupił razem z Severusem i zszedł na spóźnione śniadanie.

Mężczyzna stał przy kuchennym blacie, popijając poranną kawę. Najwyraźniej także musiał odczekać swoje, zanim znów był gotowy do spotkania z Gryfonem.

List od Dumbledore'a leżał obok niego – nadal zapieczętowany. Czekanie na współtowarzysza z jego odczytaniem stało się czymś w rodzaju nigdy niewypowiedzianej umowy.

Potter wszedł niepewnie do pomieszczenia. Ignorując obecność profesora, przygotował sobie śniadanie i zjadł je prawie natychmiast, nie sięgając nawet po talerz. Snape dopił w tym czasie kawę, po czym umył kubek i powrócił na swoje miejsce przy blacie. Zdawał się nie mieć ochoty na rozmowę. Chwycił list, złamał pieczęć i zaczął czytać. Po chwili ciszy młodzieniec zaczął się niecierpliwić. Liczył, że mężczyzna przeczyta treść pergaminu na głos. Kiedy ten nie odezwał się przez kolejnych kilka minut, Harry stracił cierpliwość, odwracając się twarzą do Severusa.

- Rozumiem, że nie masz ochoty na rozmowę po tym, co się stało, ale bądźmy szczerzy: już wcześniej widziałem twojego… - Chłopak nagle zamilkł, a jego serce przyspieszyło rytm. Mówią, że skleroza nie boli, ale w tym jednym przypadku to hasło nie miało przyszłości. Snape gwałtownie poderwał głowę i patrzył na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Czuł, że dzieciak nie powiedział mu o czymś, o czym zdecydowanie powinien był wiedzieć.

- Potter, wyjaśnij! – warknął, czując, że jego własne serce także zaczyna bić nieco szybciej niż zwykle.

- Zapomnij. Coś mi się pomyli…

- Potter! Chyba nie sądzisz, że zamydlisz mi oczy?

Harry musiał przyznać, że nie ma na to najmniejszych szans. Pozostała mu tylko jedna droga, choć nie miała należeć do najprzyjemniejszych.

- Być może coś przed tobą… ukryłem. To nic ważnego. Naprawdę, może po prostu…

Młodzieniec usilnie starał się ratować swój tyłek. Ostatecznie to nie było nic, o czym Severus koniecznie musiałby wiedzieć. Taka mała, niewinna…

- Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, o co tu chodzi. Przysięgam, że zrobię ci coś naprawdę okropnego, jeśli w przeciągu minuty nie usłyszę prawdy.

Mężczyzna nigdy nie rzucał słów na wiatr i Harry zdawał się przyjąć to do wiadomości.

- No dobra – zaczął z ociąganiem. – Pamiętasz, kiedy poprosiłeś, żebym powiedział ci, co działo się poprzedniej nocy? Zaraz na początku, kiedy się wprowadziliśmy.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Doskonale pamiętał tę rozmowę. Nawet to, kiedy Potter powiedział mu, że ma ładny tyłek. Może wtedy… Nie. Przecież był przykryty. A jeśli wcześniej coś…? W końcu nie wiedział, ile czasu chłopak spędził w jego sypialni.

- Zażartowałem, że twoje spodnie wygrały z tobą trzy do zera – ciągnął Gryfon. Na jego twarz wstąpiły delikatne rumieńce. – Chwilę przed tym powiedziałem ci, że rozebrałeś się i zwaliłeś na łóżko. Spojrzałeś na mnie dziwnie, więc dodałem, że wyszedłem, zanim zdjąłeś bokserki. – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Bo widzisz… tak naprawdę nie wyszedłem, zanim to zrobiłeś.

To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by Severus przypomniał sobie każdy szczegół tamtej nocy. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd to wszystko wzięło się nagle w jego głowie. W końcu minęło tyle czasu, a jego mózg był wtedy zamroczony przez alkohol. Jednak pamiętał wszystko – kilka potknięć na schodach, kiedy Potter z trudem holował go na górę, walkę ze spodniami, które nie chciały odczepić się od jego kostek, a nawet - słodki Merlinie - rumieńce na twarzy młodzieńca i błyszczące, zielone oczy, które obserwowały go uważnie, kiedy zsuwał bokserki. Czemu, na miłość boską, wszystko od samego początku musiało się kręcić wokół seksu? Czemu Severus od razu nie zgodził się na plan Gryfona „nie wchodźmy sobie w drogę"? Może wcale by nie zadziałał, ale przynajmniej mężczyzna miałby pewność, że zrobił wszystko, co mógł, by zapewnić im obu jakikolwiek komfort.

Zaraz! O jakim komforcie on w ogóle myślał? Sam był stroną poszkodowaną!

Zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić w obecnej sytuacji. Gdyby dowiedział się o tym od razu… Choć w zasadzie nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Jego intymność została naruszona dwa razy. Winny czy nie, Potter musiał ponieść karę.

Maska obojętności powróciła na twarz mężczyzny w zastraszająco szybkim tempie.

- Mój drogi panie Potter… - Przerwał nagle, postanawiając zmienić taktykę. - _Harry_…

Zrobił kilka kroków i oparł ręce na blacie, tym samym więżąc chłopaka między szafką a własnym ciałem. Spojrzenie Gryfona podszyte było strachem. Nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. – Nie raz wprawiłem cię w zakłopotanie, ale nigdy nie naruszyłem twojej prywatności w tak oczywisty sposób. Może powinienem odpłacić ci się tym samym?

Mężczyzna obserwował Pottera z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Młodzieniec zdawał się zrozumieć sens jego słów, ponieważ nieznacznie się zarumienił.

- Przepraszam. Wiesz dobrze, że nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie.

Harry nie miał ochoty na paradowanie z gołym tyłkiem przed Snape'em. Nie zawinił. Musiał spróbować się obronić.

- Niespecjalnie? A jak nazwiesz fakt, iż nawet nie raczyłeś odwrócić wzroku, kiedy twój zalany profesor rozebrał się na twoich oczach? Tak, _Harry_, przypomniałem sobie tamtą noc.

Gryfon czuł się pokonany. Nie wiedział, co w niego wtedy wstąpiło, ale nie potrafił spojrzeć gdzieś indziej. Nie sądził, by kompletnie pijany człowiek był zdolny do zapamiętania czegokolwiek, co zaszło w ciemnym pokoju w środku nocy. Najwyraźniej Snape to potrafił. Nagle Potter poczuł się winny. Świadomie naruszył prywatność mężczyzny, a potem jeszcze skłamał mu prosto w oczy.

- Masz rację – zaczął nieco ochryple. – Nie powinienem był zostawać. Zgodzę się na… karę, ale powiedz mi tylko czy chcesz, żeby to tak wyglądało?

Severus patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Chłopak wyznał prawdę, przeprosił i przyznał się do winy. Powinien był zrobić to w nieco innej kolejności, ale ostatecznie wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za własne czyny, a nawet wyraził zgodę na wyjątkowo obrzydliwą i upokarzającą karę. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się nad jego pytaniem – czy naprawdę miał ochotę na oglądanie roznegliżowanego siedemnastolatka z powodu urażonej dumy? Jego zemsta zawsze była wyrafinowana, a teraz…

- Nie, nie chcę.

Mężczyzna znów wycofał się do równoległego blatu. Ponownie sięgnął po list i włożył go z powrotem do koperty.

- Mamy sobie przedstawić swoich przyjaciół.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Harry usilnie zastanawiał się nad sensem ich nowego zadania. Dotąd wszystkie skupione były na ich wzajemnej relacji, która, tak na marginesie, miała się nienajlepiej. Poza tym Potter uważał swojego współlokatora za antyspołecznego osobnika. Jak w takim wypadku miał mu przedstawić swojego przyjaciela? Był niemal pewien, że dzień zakończy się w wyjątkowo niemiły sposób.

- Myślisz, że gdybyśmy zrezygnowali z jednego zdania, stałoby się coś złego? – zaryzykował pytanie.

Snape spojrzał na niego przeciągle. Właściwie nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami pominięcia któregoś z szalonych życzeń Albusa. Być może chodziło o to, że od samego początku nie miał ochoty sprawdzać, co właściwie może się stać. Znając dyrektora, mogłoby to być coś dziwnego, czego Severus i Harry nie zapomnieliby do końca życia, nawet po odpowiedniej terapii i sporej ilości mikstur.

- Zawrzyjmy umowę – zaproponował niespodziewanie mężczyzna. – Nie skompromitujesz mnie swoim idiotycznym zachowaniem podczas spotkania z moim przyjacielem. W zamian za to powstrzymam się od złośliwości na czas spotkania z twoim. Podzielimy zadanie na dwa dni. Dzisiaj twoja część, jutro moja. Razem ustalamy, dokąd pójdziemy.

Potter niemal natychmiast podszedł do mężczyzny z wyciągniętą w powietrzu ręką. Snape uścisnął jego dłoń. Obaj mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem.

- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy, panie Snape – stwierdził dyplomatycznie Harry.

- Ja również, panie Potter, ja również.

* * *

Potter miał pół godziny na znalezienie odpowiedniego kandydata lub kandydatki. Severus znał większość jego przyjaciół, co zdecydowanie nie ułatwiało chłopakowi zadania. Poza tym szanse na ściągnięcie kogokolwiek z nich graniczyło z cudem. Z tego, co wiedział, większość udała się wreszcie na zasłużone wakacje ze swoimi rodzinami. Wojna nie należała do najłatwiejszych wydarzeń w skomplikowanym, ludzkim życiu, a zapomnienie o niej było nie lada wyczynem. Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na niszczenie komuś wakacyjnej sielanki. Mimo to musiał coś wymyślić. Mistrz Eliksirów powiedział mu to bardzo wyraźnie: „Jeśli nie załatwisz tego w przeciągu pół godziny, będę bardzo, bardzo zły". Oczywiście, Potter próbował z nim polemizować, ale nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. W odpowiedzi na propozycję kompromisu usłyszał tylko, że nikt nie kazał mu bawić się w zawstydzonego prawiczka i ukrywać do dwunastej w pokoju.

Ostatecznie Harry'emu została tylko jedna opcja i miał nadzieję, że tego nie zawali. Pędem ruszył do telefonu stojącego na niskim stoliku w korytarzu. Choć był podłączony od samego początku, mężczyźni ani razu z niego nie skorzystali. Wreszcie na coś się przyda.

Chłopak wykręcił numer i z przejęciem oczekiwał na sygnał. Kilka sekund później w słuchawce rozległ się damski głos.

* * *

Alice była jedyną osobą w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, która mogła być teraz w domu i zgodzić się na spotkanie. Harry poznał ją któregoś roku w czasie pobytu w Londynie. Zobaczył ją w księgarni, gdy wertowała piątą z kolei książkę o magii. Stanął obok, zaintrygowany woluminami i udawał, że czegoś szuka. Alice nie należała do nieśmiałych dziewcząt, więc nawiązanie rozmowy było kwestią kilku minut.

Potter nigdy nie opowiedział jej wprost o świecie magii i swoich magicznych umiejętnościach. Zawsze wyjaśniał, że coś gdzieś przeczytał lub usłyszał. Uwielbiała go słuchać, a on wreszcie mógł z kimś porozmawiać.

Nieczęsto mieli okazję do spotkań. Trzy lub cztery razy w ciągu wakacji. To jednak wystarczyło, by chłopak dowiedział się najważniejszego o swojej nowej przyjaciółce. Była dwa lata starsza od niego. Jej matka zmarła w jakimś tajemniczym wypadku – po powrocie do szkoły Potter szybko odkrył, że był to jeden z ataków Voldemorta. Wychowywał ją ojciec. Chodziła do szkoły średniej. Interesowała się magią i przenigdy nie próbowała przekraczać bariery ich przyjaźni. To wystarczyło, by Harry czuł się komfortowo w jej towarzystwie.

* * *

Kilka minut później chłopak mógł już triumfować. Alice z chęcią przystała na propozycję spotkania. W końcu tak rzadko się widywali.

Być może Harry nie powinien był nazywać Snape'a swoim _osobliwym_ znajomym, ale nie chciał wystraszyć dziewczyny na śmierć. „Wredny, sarkastyczny dupek" nie brzmiało najlepiej. Poza tym Potter nie potrafił już nawet tak o nim myśleć. Mówienie tego byłoby zaprzeczaniem samemu sobie.

* * *

Umówili się na drugą w małej piwnicznej knajpce w centrum Londynu. Severus nie powiedział ani słowa. Może i mruknął kilka razy, że ten dzień będzie z pewnością jednym z najgorszym w jego życiu, ale jego współlokator usilnie starał się go ignorować.

Jechali dobre dwadzieścia minut, podczas których Mistrz Eliksirów zdążył po raz kolejny przekląć Albusa w kilku różnych językach. Pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że jutro to on będzie mógł nieco podręczyć Pottera. Dzieciak nienawidził eliksirów, a Charles z pewnością będzie chętny do rozmowy na takie tematy. Może przy okazji Złoty Kretyn zanudzi się na śmierć. Warto było wytrzymać kilka godzin dla takiej wizji.

* * *

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, dochodziła trzecia. Obaj mężczyźni prezentowali się wyjątkowo dobrze. Harry odkrył, że kiedy Snape wreszcie decyduje się na porzucenie swoich czarnych szat, naprawdę potrafi dobrać sobie wszystkie elementy garderoby.

Na chwilę wzrok chłopaka przesunął się po sylwetce Severusa, otwierającego właśnie drzwi knajpki. Mężczyzna wybrał czarne, eleganckie spodnie i buty. Jego koszula miała niesamowity odcień – granat tak ciemny, że dla niewprawnego oka wydawał się po prostu czarny. Z całego stroju najlepsze były jednak spinki do mankietów – dwa srebrne kruki z obsydianowymi oczami. Potter jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak dziwnych spinek, ale było w nich coś, co przyciągało wzrok. Być może chodziło o te dwa szlachetne kamienie imitujące krucze oczy. Były niemal tak intensywne, jak tęczówki właściciela małych ozdóbek.

Harry otrząsnął się i spojrzał w górę. Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na niego pytająco. Cóż, przynajmniej powstrzymał się od złośliwego komentarza. Choć nie na długo…

- Rozumiem, że twój mózg jest zbyt ograniczony, by pozwolić ci równocześnie iść i się gapić, ale twoja dziewczyna już czeka – skomentował mężczyzna, wskazując na stolik w rogu pomieszczenia.

Harry przygryzł wargę, by nie dać się sprowokować. Poprawił kołnierzyk swojej szarej koszuli, po czym pospiesznie rozejrzał się wokół. Piwnica była dość ciemna, oświetlona jedynie klimatycznym, żółtawym światłem, padającym ze zwieszających się z sufitu, prostych lamp. Na wprost wejścia znajdował się bar z kilkoma krzesłami. Barman nalewał właśnie drinka jakiejś ładnej brunetce. Przy stolikach po lewej stronie siedziało kilka osób – jakaś para, dwie dziewczyny, chłopak. Po prawej Potter dostrzegł rudowłosą dziewczynę w zielonej, prostej sukience. Alice zerwała się z miejsca i pomachała do niego, gdy tylko na nią spojrzał. Zanim ruszył do stolika, usłyszał jeszcze ciężkie westchnienie Severusa.

- Cześć, Al – zawołał Harry na chwilę przed tym, jak przyjaciółka rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Snape obserwował całą scenę z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, dopóki dziewczyna na niego nie spojrzała. Zamiast przestraszyć się czy zawstydzić, uśmiechała się szeroko, jak gdyby była gotowa na kolejny uścisk. Mężczyzna spiął się instynktownie. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby obejmowała go jakaś nadmiernie podekscytowana nastolatka. Potter zauważył dziwne zachowanie Severusa, natychmiast wkraczając do akcji i przesuwając się nieco, by chociaż po części znaleźć się między nimi.

- Al, to Severus – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z profesora. – Severusie, poznaj Alice.

Dziewczyna ani na chwilę nie przestała się uśmiechać.

- Miło mi – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę ku mężczyźnie. Nieco spokojniejszy, Snape uścisnął mniejszą, wypielęgnowaną dłoń.

- Mi również – skłamał.

Jego głos zabrzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Harry słyszał go ostatnio w takim wydaniu, kiedy mężczyzna drażnił się z nim w salonie. Potter nie chciał nazywać tego uwodzeniem. Znaczyłoby to, że profesor użył właśnie uwodzicielskiego tonu. Chłopak czuł, że zaczyna się robić irracjonalnie zazdrosny.

Alice zamarła na chwilę, najwyraźniej pod wpływem głosu Severusa, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się jeszcze szerzej. Snape wyswobodził dłoń z jej uścisku, odwracając równocześnie wzrok od jej brązowych oczu.

- Czego się napijecie? – zapytał, gotowy pójść do baru, byle tylko przerwać tą dziwaczną sytuację.

- Soku jabłkowego – zaszczebiotała dziewczyna, zajmując swoje krzesło.

- Harry? – Mężczyzna zerknął na Pottera. Gryfon wyglądał tak, jakby kompletnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. – Harry – powtórzył poirytowany profesor, pstrykając palcami tuż przed twarzą towarzysza.

- Co? – Młodzieniec potrząsnął głową, mrugając gwałtownie.

- Pytałem, czego się napijesz – powtórzył cierpliwie Severus. W jego głosie słychać było rosnącą irytację.

- Wody – rzucił Potter, pospiesznie siadając na drugim krześle.

Snape oddalił się od stolika tak szybko, jak to było możliwe.

- Wiem, że mieliśmy się spotkać, żeby nadrobić stracony czas, ale gdzieś ty go znalazł? – zapytała Alice z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

Harry'emu nie podobał się obrót spraw. Nie tak to wszystko miało wyglądać.

- W szkole – rzucił od niechcenia, mając nadzieję na zniechęcenie przyjaciółki.

- Dobra, to co z nim jest nie tak? – ciągnęła dziewczyna, zerkając w stronę Severusa, który właśnie kupował napoje.

- Nie tak? – Potter nie był pewny, o co jej chodzi.

- No wiesz, eleganckie ciuchy, zadbane dłonie, niesamowity głos… Widziałeś w ogóle, jak on patrzy? Jakby próbował wwiercić się w duszę! Gdzie jest haczyk?

Z każdym kolejnym słowem Alice wydawała się coraz bardziej podekscytowana. Gdyby to była inna sytuacja, być może Gryfon podzielałby jej entuzjazm.

- Jest niemiły i sarkastyczny. I dwa razy starszy ode mnie.

Potter modlił się, żeby to ją zniechęciło. Snape go zabije, jeśli Al będzie taka przez cały wieczór. A co, jeśli się jednak skusi? Alice była wyjątkowo ładną dziewczyną o dużych oczach, pełnych wargach i zgrabnym ciele. Czy byłby w stanie tolerować jej charakter, gdyby spodobała mu się reszta?

- I to wszystko? Nie jest zajęty? A może jest gejem? Coś musi być z nim nie tak. – Alice mówiła teraz bardziej do siebie, niż do przyjaciela.

- Ja… nie wiem – mruknął Harry, licząc, że Severus szybko wróci.

Tylko on mógł przerwać tę serię pytań. Z drugiej strony, gorzej już być nie mogło. To miało być miłe popołudnie w gronie… ze Snape'em i Al. Profesor miał siedzieć cicho i postarać się nie rzucać sarkastycznych uwag, podczas gdy Potter dowiedziałby się, co jego przyjaciółka robiła od ich ostatniego spotkania. Harry już od dawna chciał z kimś porozmawiać. Ot tak, o niczym. Tymczasem czuł się jak w jakiejś nie śmiesznej komedii romantycznej. Chociaż ze swojego punktu widzenia prędzej nazwałby to horrorem.

Niespodziewanie Alice pociągnęła go lekko za rękaw.

- Wraca – wyszeptała. – Musisz mi pomóc. To nie może być nasze ostatnie spotkanie.

Potter miał dziwne przeczucie, że „nasze" nie odnosiło się wcale do niego. Obserwował, jak Severus wraca do stolika z trzema szklankami ustawionymi na okrągłej, metalowej tacy. Skupił wzrok na srebrnych krukach przy rękawach koszuli mężczyzny, próbując stłumić dziwne uczucie, które nagle opanowało jego płuca i żołądek. Reszta popołudnia nie zapowiadała się dobrze.


	8. Zwiastun nadchodzącej burzy

Severus zajął ostatnie wolne krzesło przy stoliku. Skrupulatnie unikał wzroku Alice. Choć zawsze uczono go, że ignorowanie kobiety to czyn karygodny, nie sądził, by wliczały się w to podekscytowane nastolatki. Poza tym, Potter był dużo wdzięczniejszym obiektem do obserwacji – siedział spokojnie, wpatrując się w szklankę wody. Tylko dłonie zaciśnięte na brzegach krzesła zdradzały jego zdenerwowanie. Wzrok miał dziwnie obojętny, ale Snape mógłby przysiąc, że to jedynie cisza przed burzą. O co właściwie chodziło? Czyżby wymienił z przyjaciółką o kilka zdań za dużo? Cóż, pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowie.

- Więc, Severusie… Mogę cię tak nazywać? – Dziewczęcy głos przedarł się przez mgłę, która pojawiła się znikąd w umyśle mężczyzny.

Skinął lekko głową, zerkając na Alice po raz pierwszy od zajęcia swojego miejsca. Szybko jednak przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Harry'ego, który nie poruszył się ani o jotę.

- Czym się zajmujesz? – Ciągnęła panna Stone, nieporuszona dziwnym zachowaniem obu mężczyzn.

Snape starał się pozbierać myśli. Potter nie powiedział mu nic poza tym, że dziewczyna mieszka niedaleko domu Dursleyów i że poznali się podczas wakacji. Nie, żeby nie próbował, ale Severus nie chciał tego słuchać. Jego plan nie obejmował odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek pytania.

- Uczę – odpowiedział krótko, sądząc, że nieco ostrzejszy ton położy kres jakimkolwiek rozmowom.

Alice jednak nie zdawała się być ani trochę zniechęconą.

- Tak, Harry mówił, że poznaliście się w szkole. Jaka jest twoja specjalizacja? – kontynuowała z nie udawaną ciekawością.

Potter nigdy nie uważał jej za pustą, a tym bardziej głupią, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na zamęt, jaki wywoływało w nim jej zachowanie. Gdzie podziała się spokojna, przyjacielska, ciekawa świata Al, z którą tak lubił rozmawiać? I co za cholerną, flirtującą maszynę podesłali mu w zamian?

- Chemia! – niemal krzyknął, podskakując na krześle, gdy ciepła dłoń ścisnęła niespodziewanie jego prawe udo. – Severus uczy chemii.

Starał się opanować gwałtowne bicie serca i gorąco, które wstępowało powoli na jego twarz. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że Alice nie zwróci uwagi na żaden z objawów jego nagłego zawstydzenia.

- Dziwne. Nie słyszałam o tobie. Co to za szkoła?

Kolejny niespodziewany gest – lekki kopniak w łydkę – sprawił, że Harry znów podskoczył w miejscu.

- Severus udziela wyłącznie prywatnych lekcji. Wiesz, korepetycje i pomoc przed egzaminami – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, mając nadzieję, że to koniec przesłuchania.

Jeśli Snape jeszcze raz go kopnie albo ściśnie jego udo…

- Mówiłeś, że poznaliście się w szkole – drążyła Alice.

Potter wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek, wyzywając się przy okazji od skończonych kretynów. Oczekiwał kolejnego dotknięcia, rumieniąc się wściekle, jednak nic się nie stało. Podniósł wzrok, by napotkać przenikliwe spojrzenie Snape'a.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? – zapytał mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby, z niecierpliwością oczekując odpowiedzi.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

- Co? Ja? Och, tak, wszystko w po…

- Na pewno? Chyba jest ci za gorąco – ciągnął Severus, równocześnie owijając palce wokół nadgarstka Pottera i zaciskając je wystarczająco mocno, by ten zrozumiał aluzję.

- Och. Rzeczywiście, trochę tu ciepło. Mógłbyś…?

Profesor wstał natychmiast, ciągnąc rękę młodzieńca.

- Przepraszamy na chwilę. Zaprowadzę go tylko do łazienki. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby zemdlał – wyjaśnił rzeczowo Alice, po czym szybko odszedł, wlekąc chłopaka za sobą.

Gdy tylko metalowe drzwi łazienki zamknęły się za nimi, Snape obrócił się gwałtownie, wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w towarzysza.

- Mógłbyś nie podskakiwać jak… - zaczął ostro, gdy nagle drzwi jednej z kabin otworzyły się.

Wysoki, szczupły blondyn w dżinsach i granatowej koszuli wyminął obu mężczyzn, bacznie ich obserwując. Severus odprowadził go wzrokiem do umywalek. Nieznajomy ociągał się z myciem rąk, jak gdyby sądził, że po jego odejściu w łazience dojdzie do krwawej tragedii. Dopiero gdy Snape rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, zdecydował się wyjść.

Wsłuchując się w charakterystyczne kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi, Mistrz Eliksirów obrócił się z powrotem do chłopaka.

- Mógłbyś następnym razem nie podskakiwać jak wściekły szympans, który zobaczył wielkiego, świeżego banana? – wysyczał prosto w twarz oszołomionego Pottera.

Harry poczuł wypełniające go oburzenie.

- Mógłbyś nie obmacywać mnie pod stolikiem w trakcie rozmowy? – warknął w odpowiedzi.

- Jeśli zrobisz coś ze swoją nadmiernie ciekawską przyjaciółką!

Młodzieniec westchnął głęboko, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Czy nie prościej byłoby powiedzieć Severusowi prawdę i zakończyć przynajmniej jedną z toczonych gierek?

- Chyba cię polubiła – wyznał, czując delikatne ukłucie zazdrości.

- To nie daje jej prawa do zadawania tylu…

- _Polubiła_, Snape – ciągnął Potter, mając wrażenie, że wybuchnie, jeśli będzie zmuszony powtórzyć to po raz trzeci.

- Masz na myśli, że…

- Tak, na miłość Merlina! Wpadłeś jej w oko! Leci na ciebie!

- Harry.

- Ma na ciebie ochotę!

- Harry!

- Kręcisz ją!

- Potter! – Dwie silne dłonie zacisnęły się gwałtownie na ramionach chłopaka. Uspokoił się nieco pod ich dotykiem, choć miał wrażenie, że kiedy znikną, znów zacznie szaleć. Severus patrzył na niego obojętnie, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył w jego oczach zmieszanie. – Co dokładnie mogę jej powiedzieć, a jakich tematów powinienem unikać?

Młodzieniec spojrzał oszołomiony na Snape'a, który wciąż zaciskał palce na jego ramionach i wyglądał na całkowicie skupionego. Co to właściwie miało być? Prośba o radę? O pomoc? Zgoda, by dzisiaj to właśnie Gryfon dyktował warunki?

Czymkolwiek było to pytanie, Potter nie mógł przepuścić okazji.

- Wie tylko, że spotkaliśmy się w szkole. A teraz myśli, że uczysz chemii i udzielasz prywatnych lekcji. Powiedz jej, że przyszedłeś do szkoły po materiały, które akurat były mi potrzebne w jakiejś pracy i tak się poznaliśmy. Jeśli zapyta o coś z chemii, zmyślaj. Z tego, co pamiętam, zawsze miała problemy z przedmiotami ścisłymi – stwierdził Harry, wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem skupienia, z jakim słuchał go Severus.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- A co z innymi tematami? Wie o nas? – zapytał.

O nas? Potterowi zaparło dech. Zesztywniał cały, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się tak bardzo, że miał wątpliwości, czy kiedykolwiek wrócą do normalnych rozmiarów. Czy zaszło między nimi coś, o czym Harry nie miał pojęcia? Na jakiej podstawie Snape uważał go za swojego… chłopaka? To brzmiało tak niedorzecznie, że…

Ktoś znowu silnie nim potrząsnął. Zamrugał gwałtownie, zatrzymując wzrok na uniesionych brwiach Severusa.

- Potter. Zadałem ci pytanie.

- C… co? – Chłopak ponownie zamrugał, odzyskując umiejętność myślenia.

- Alice wie o czarodziejach? – zapytał mężczyzna, mrużąc czarne oczy, co tylko pogłębiło charakterystyczną zmarszczkę między ciemnymi brwiami.

W jednej chwili całe ciało Złotego Chłopca oblał zimny pot. Gryfon poczuł się jak skończony idiota. Jak gdyby kiedykolwiek zależało mu na choćby cieniu zainteresowania ze strony Snape'a. Wziął głęboki oddech. Kolejny. I jeszcze jeden.

Severus wyglądał na coraz bardziej poirytowanego. Harry wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek. Musiał się teraz skupić.

- Nie – odpowiedział w miarę spokojnym tonem, choć przyszło mu to z ogromnym trudem. – Interesuje się magią, więc opowiadałem jej różne historie, ale bardziej jako bajki niż zdarzenia z mojego życia.

- Dobrze. – Idąc za przykładem Pottera, mężczyzna wziął jeden głębszy oddech i ruszył do drzwi. – Idziemy – ponaglił towarzysza.

Alice wciąż siedziała przy stoliku. Okręcała kosmyk włosów na palcu, jednak kiedy tylko zobaczyła obu mężczyzn, porzuciła tę wątpliwą rozrywkę na rzecz szerokiego uśmiechu.

Severus usiadł pierwszy, skupiając na sobie całą uwagę panny Stone. Harry miał więc okazję do wzięcia jeszcze kilku głębszych oddechów i uspokojenia rozszalałych myśli. Kiedy poczuł się wystarczająco opanowany, zajął swoje krzesło przy stoliku.

- Na czym skończyliśmy? – zapytał uprzejmie Snape, tym razem nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny.

Miał cichą nadzieję, że Alice zapomniała już o swoich wcześniejszych wątpliwościach. Zgasła ona jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

- Pytałam, jak to możliwe, że poznaliście się w szkole, skoro Severus udziela tylko prywatnych lekcji. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie, podpierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się na krześle, kładąc jedną rękę na stoliku i owijając palce wokół szklanki.

- Musiałem zebrać trochę materiałów – wyjaśnił rzeczowo; dokładnie tak, jak powiedział mu Potter. – Na miejscu okazało się, że Harry używa potrzebnych mi książek w swojej pracy.

Alice pokiwała głową, choć jej mina wskazywała wyraźnie na to, że wzmianka o jej przyjacielu była zbędna.

- Mieszkasz gdzieś niedaleko, tak? – zapytała, znów skupiając uwagę wyłącznie na Snape'ie.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę Gryfon miał ochotę potraktować ją jakimś nieszkodliwym, bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w diabelskim uśmieszku i już niemal wypowiedział formułę zaklęcia, kiedy dłoń Severusa po raz kolejny ścisnęła jego udo. Z całej siły powstrzymał się przed podskoczeniem na krześle. Szybko spojrzał na mężczyznę, który patrzył na niego groźnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Nawet się nie waż, Potter!".

- Na Brampton Road – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape, przyjmując całkowicie neutralny wyraz twarzy.

W jednej chwili Złoty Chłopiec poczuł doskonałą okazję do namieszania w głowie przyjaciółki.

- Mieszkamy razem – dorzucił z pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem.

Dwie pary oczu – czarne i brązowe – zwróciły się ku niemu w kompletnym szoku. Harry nie był pewny, czy powinien się cieszyć ze zmieszania Alice czy raczej być przerażonym wizją tego, co zrobi z nim później Severus. Chwilowo mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zadowolonego obnażeniem faktu wspólnego mieszkania.

- Tylko przez kilka miesięcy – sprostował Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy już odzyskał głos. – Harry nie miał gdzie zatrzymać się na wakacje.

- Och, to miłe, że zaproponowałeś mu swój dom – skomentowała panna Stone, uśmiechając się po raz setny tego popołudnia.

Mimo wszystko jej entuzjazm nieco osłabł. Najwyraźniej nie była zadowolona z faktu, że Potter właśnie stanął na jej drodze.

Harry nie był pewny, czy przypadkiem nie zapoczątkował wojny.

* * *

Nadszedł wieczór, a w raz z nim czas zakończenia ich feralnego spotkania. Gryfon obserwował Severusa i Alice, stojących kilka metrów od niego, przy skrzynce na listy. Nie słyszał, o czym dokładnie rozmawiali. Do jego uszu docierały tylko pojedyncze słowa, które nie miały większego sensu. Uśmiech nie schodził jednak z twarzy dziewczyny ani na chwilę. Potter po raz kolejny tego dnia poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku.

Dawno nie spędził ze Snape'em tak okropnej doby! Przez chwilę zdawało mu się nawet, iż wolałby wrócić do Hogwartu i przez kolejnych dwadzieścia lat wysłuchiwać tyrad mężczyzny, niż powtórzyć to spotkanie. Wtedy przynajmniej byłby w centrum zainteresowania Severusa.

Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, ocierając z czoła nieistniejący pot. Czy naprawdę o to chodziło? Żeby skupić na sobie uwagę Snape'a? To było bez sensu! Zawsze był w centrum uwagi. Po co miałby chcieć zainteresować akurat tego człowieka?

Zamrugał, szarpiąc nerwowo lewy rękaw koszuli.

Może dlatego, że gdy już ze sobą rozmawiali - albo raczej krzyczeli na siebie - nigdy nie czuł, że to przez jego sławę czy wyznaczone mu zadanie ocalenia świata?

Alice także nigdy go tak nie traktowała. W ich oczach był po prostu zwyczajnym chłopakiem. Interesującym, wspaniałym przyjacielem i nieznośnym, głupim bachorem.

Pomyślał, że naprawdę lubi spędzać czas z obojgiem. Rzecz jasna, oddzielnie.

Niespodziewanie panna Stone zrobiła krok do przodu i objęła Severusa w pasie. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w nieukrywanym szoku. Rozwarł usta, gotowy do krzyku, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję na wybuch gniewu mężczyzny, jednak ten nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego Snape delikatnie poklepał dziewczynę po plecach.

Potter nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Kiedy ośmielił się objąć profesora w sklepie z ubraniami dla czarodziejów, ten omal nie zmiażdżył go wzrokiem. Teraz stał spokojnie, obejmowany przez rozentuzjazmowaną nastolatkę, którą tolerował tylko ze względu na Gryfona. Chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, czy było tak w rzeczywistości. Co, jeśli mężczyzna naprawdę zainteresował się Alice? Może planowali właśnie kolejne spotkanie?

_Miałeś być gejem! Czemu na nią lecisz, do jasnej cholery?_

Zacisnął wargi i oczy. Chciało mu się wymiotować. Gdyby miał pewność, że go nie zobaczą, pobiegłby do łazienki. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, by uspokoić żołądek.

Uścisk dobiegł końca. Niespodziewanie dziewczyna pomachała Harry'emu na pożegnanie, najwyraźniej czekając na gest z jego strony. Potter nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu zwracała na niego uwagę. Odmachał szybko, obserwując, jak jego przyjaciółka ostatni raz tego wieczora uśmiecha się do Severusa i wsiada do taksówki. Częściowo poczuł ulgę, choć wiedział, że najgorsze jeszcze przed nim.

Snape nie ruszył się z miejsca przez kilka kolejnych chwil. Dopiero po głębszym oddechu skierował się ku drzwiom.

- O czym rozmawialiście? – zapytał Gryfon, chcąc wyciągnąć z mężczyzny dokładnie każde słowo. Jego głos zadrżał nieznacznie. Profesor tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- To była prywatna rozmowa – stwierdził, mijając skonsternowanego chłopaka.

Potter zatrzasnął drzwi, ruszając za nim.

- Na kiedy się umówiliście? – spróbował znowu, nie spuszczając wzroku z pleców Severusa.

Snape nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać. Wszedł po schodach, wsłuchując się w kroki Harry'ego, który wciąż za nim podążał. Nie potrafił pozbyć się złośliwego uśmieszku. Uwielbiał droczyć się z tym chłopakiem, a im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej satysfakcjonujące miały być rezultaty.

Zareagował dopiero wtedy, kiedy Potter wsunął stopę między framugę a drzwi, uniemożliwiając mu ich zamknięcie.

- Czemu nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć? To moja przyjaciółka.

Mężczyzna westchnął, patrząc wprost w zielone oczy Złotego Chłopca. Mógł mu powiedzieć prawdę. Wtedy Harry przestałby się tym zadręczać i znów zaczął uśmiechać. Mógł też rzucić coś na odczepnego, podsycając ciekawość Gryfona i doprowadzając go tym do szału.

Czy on przypadkiem nie nazywał się Snape?

- W takim razie zadzwoń do niej. Na pewno wszystko ci opowie – rzucił, z satysfakcją obserwując oburzonego chłopaka. - A teraz już się zamknij – mruknął po chwili ciszy, kładąc palec wskazujący na wydętych wargach Pottera.

Korzystając z chwilowej konsternacji młodzieńca, wypchnął go delikatnie na korytarz i zamknął drzwi sypialni. Przez moment panowała nieskazitelna cisza, po czym Severus usłyszał kilka dość głośnych kroków i trzask drzwi pokoju Harry'ego.

Z kolejnym diabelskim uśmieszkiem udał się pod prysznic, przypominając sobie każdy szczegół rozmowy z Alice i każdą reakcję Pottera, którą udało mu się dostrzec z kilkumetrowej odległości.

_- Może moglibyśmy się jeszcze spotkać? – Słyszał wyraźnie nadzieję w głosie panny Stone. _

_Dziewczyna zmarszczyła lekko brwi, oczekując na odpowiedź. Snape miał ochotę się skrzywić, ale kątem oka widział Gryfona, który stał w drzwiach, napięty jak struna. Tak łatwo było go wyprowadzić z równowagi._

_Mężczyzna zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu, dotykając opuszkami palców ramienia Alice._

_- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł – powiedział spokojnie, cofając rękę. _

_- Jestem aż taka straszna? – zażartowała dziewczyna, doskonale maskując swoje rozgoryczenie promiennym uśmiechem._

_Severus przywołał całą swoją cierpliwość i opanowanie, po czym spojrzał na pannę Stone z udawaną szczerością._

_- Jesteś ładną, mądrą, młodą kobietą, ale są pewne sprawy, które nie pozwalają mi zgodzić się na kolejne spotkanie – wyjaśnił rzeczowo, czując, że lada chwila ich rozmowa dobiegnie końca. _

_Potter nie ruszył się ani o milimetr - zupełnie, jakby nie był w stanie tego zrobić._

_- Jakie? Jesteś gejem? Masz kogoś? Chodzi o Harry'ego? – wyrzucała Alice, nie porzucając żartobliwego tonu. _

_Z niemałym przerażeniem Snape odkrył, że uśmiech jest jej jedyną obroną przed negatywnymi emocjami i jeśli z niego zrezygnuje, prawdopodobnie się rozklei. _

_- W każdym jest trochę prawdy – stwierdził ostatecznie, nie mając ochoty na zmyślanie bzdurnych powodów, w które i tak by nie uwierzyła, albo które przeciągnęłyby ich rozmowę w nieskończoność._

_Wbrew pozorom była całkiem inteligentna i spostrzegawcza. _

_- Och. – Severus mógłby przysiąc, że z tym jednym westchnieniem dziewczyna wyrzuciła z siebie wszelkie wątpliwości i obawy względem własnej osoby. Najwyraźniej jej ulżyło. Oczywiście, musiała odczuwać rozczarowanie, ale powrót pewności siebie zdecydowanie wygrywał z tym uczuciem. – W takim razie mogłabym zrobić jedną rzecz? _

_Mężczyzna znów zerknął w kierunku Pottera. Co jak co, ale chyba należała mu się niewielka nauczka. _

_- Zgoda – mruknął, by po chwili poczuć, jak Alice owija ramiona wokół jego pasa. Ostrożnie wtuliła twarz w pierś Snape'a. Severus zesztywniał, nieprzygotowany na tak nagły gest. Odczekał chwilę, po czym niezdarnie poklepał ją po plecach, dając jej do zrozumienia, że już wystarczy. _

_- Dziękuję – mruknęła panna Stone, odsuwając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Mężczyzna obserwował, jak Alice macha Harry'emu na pożegnanie. Dostrzegł szok na twarzy młodzieńca. _

Cóż, ten wieczór z pewnością był trudny dla Pottera – cały czas musiał trzymać się na uboczu i nikt nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Snape patrzył na niego częściej niż powinien. Stanowczo zbyt często.

Wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek.

Nigdy więcej spotkań z Harrym i jego napalonymi przyjaciółkami!

Jakkolwiek satysfakcjonujące by to nie było.

Severus dokończył prysznic, po czym przebrał się w piżamę i ułożył na miękkim łóżku z jakąś mugolską powieścią detektywistyczną, którą kiedyś podarował mu Charles. Francuz uwielbiał mugolskie książki i kiedy tylko przyjeżdżał do Londynu, kupował przynajmniej pięć nowych w małej księgarni na Charing Cross Road. Nie zdążył jej jednak nawet otworzyć, kiedy usłyszał dziki łomot stóp szarżującego Pottera. Drzwi jego sypialni otworzyły się z taką siłą, że uderzyły w ścianę. Pierwszym, na co Severus zwrócił uwagę, był fakt, że klamka zrobiła niewielkie wgniecenie w dotąd gładkiej powierzchni. Zaraz potem jego wściekły wzrok skierował się na Harry'ego, by po chwili mężczyzna mógł uchylić lekko usta i unieść brwi.

- To moja przyjaciółka, ty pieprzony draniu! – wykrzyczał Harry, napinając wszystkie możliwe mięśnie.

Choć twarz Snape'a stała się na powrót obojętna, w jego głowie zapanował istny mętlik. Obserwował niemal czerwoną twarz Harry'ego, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, co mu ostatnio mówił. Jego przyjaciółka? Chodziło zapewne o pannę Stone, to jasne. Jednak mężczyzna nie zrobił niczego, co mogłoby doprowadzić Pottera do takiego stanu. Może przeszkadzał mu ten uścisk? Reakcja po takim czasie byłaby co prawda niedorzeczna, ale gówniarz zawsze był nieco… opóźniony. Tak czy siak, ten chłopak był ostatnią osobą, która miała prawo oskarżać go o cokolwiek.

- Masz natychmiast opuścić ten pokój, Potter. Możesz wrócić, kiedy się uspokoisz, żeby przeprosić mnie za swoje żałosne zachowanie. Nie oczekuj jednak, że będę miał ci coś do powiedzenia – wysyczał, rozluźniając uścisk na książce.

- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę, dopóki to ty mnie nie przeprosisz! – wrzasnął chłopak, robiąc odważnie krok naprzód. Kostki zbielały mu od zaciskania dłoni w pięści.

- Potter, ostrzegam cię! – Książka wylądowała na łóżku, kołdra została odciągnięta na bok, a rozjuszony Severus poderwał się z materaca, by z szybkością i gracją kota znaleźć się naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Młodzieniec nie stracił jednak ani grama odwagi. Wypiął pierś i patrzył twardo w czarne oczy mężczyzny. – Wyjaśnij mi natychmiast, o co ci chodzi – wysyczał Snape, pojmując, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, ich kłótnia będzie niekończącym się pasmem ataków.

- Specjalnie kazałeś mi do niej zadzwonić. – Głos Harry'ego stał się tak cichy i przenikliwy, że Mistrz Eliksirów zadrżał niemal niezauważalnie pod jego wpływem. – O wszystkim mi powiedziała!

Mężczyzna wciąż patrzył na niego oszołomiony. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Pottera aż tak wściekłego. No, może poza tymi wszystkimi razami w Hogwarcie, kiedy obrażał jego przyjaciół i krewnych. Różnica polegała na tym, że wtedy mógł mu odjąć punkty albo potraktować jakimś zaklęciem. Teraz jego jedyną obroną była siła fizyczna. To prawda, był sadystycznym dupkiem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie uderzył żadnego ze swoich uczniów… Byłych uczniów… Pottera!

- Może raczysz mnie oświecić, co dokładnie ci powiedziała? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój, by nie wykopać gówniarza właśnie w tej chwili!

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! – wrzasnął znowu Harry. – Pieprzony tchórz!

Tylko dwa razy w całym życiu Snape'a ktoś odważył się nazwać go tchórzem. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o tym pierwszym – faceta szukali bite dziesięć dni, a kiedy już go w końcu znaleźli… Cóż, powiedzmy, że nie był w najlepszym stanie. Jego język również.

Drugi raz to właśnie Potter użył tego słowa, usiłując zatrzymać mężczyznę po ataku śmierciożerców na Hogwart. A teraz śmiał je powtórzyć!

Tego było dla Severusa za wiele. Zacisnął palce na koszuli chłopaka w stalowym uchwycie i popchnął go na przeciwległą ścianę, nie odstępując od niego ani na krok. Oczekiwał szoku, strachu lub chociaż kompletnej ciszy ze strony Harry'ego. Zamiast tego z ust chłopaka płynęły kolejne obelgi. Cykor! Trzęsidupa! Podła szuja!

Snape chciał go uderzyć, zobaczyć strach w jego zielonych oczach, które teraz wydawały się być pełne nienawiści – zimne i brudne jak jego własne. Nie potrafił znieść tej ciemnej, nieokiełznanej mocy w zazwyczaj łagodnym, a niekiedy podekscytowanym czy też przerażonym spojrzeniu chłopaka. Czuł, że musi go natychmiast uciszyć. W jakikolwiek sposób…

Więc to zrobił.

Wszelkie dźwięki przestały płynąć z chwilowo niedysponowanych ust Pottera. Jego oddech przyspieszył gwałtownie w reakcji na niespodziewany dotyk. Ściągnięte dotąd w gniewie brwi rozluźniły się niemal całkowicie. Spojrzenie złagodniało. Tylko źrenice rozszerzyły się delikatnie w szoku. W rozszerzone nozdrza wciągał łapczywie zapach skóry mężczyzny – ten sam, który czuł wtedy w salonie. Oddychał głęboko, uspokajając się z sekundy na sekundę. Było coś kojącego w bliskiej obecności Snape'a. Coś, co nie pozwalało mu się złościć czy choćby wyszarpnąć.

Po chwili niepewności chłopak uniósł ręce, by ułożyć je na silnych ramionach Severusa, po czym pchnął delikatnie. Nie chciał zatracić się w tym dotyku. Nie teraz, kiedy Alice powiedziała mu…

Cofnął ręce, by owinąć palce wokół przedramienia profesora. Dłoń mężczyzny spoczywała na jego ustach, nie pozwalając na wydobycie się z nich jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Cóż, w istocie były Ślizgon odkrył całkiem niezawodny sposób na uciszenie Pottera. Wystarczyło tylko zatkać mu usta. Przez jedną krótką chwilę przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, iż mógłby to równie dobrze zrobić własnymi wargami. Zniknęła jednak, gdy tylko Severus zorientował się, jak niewłaściwa była.

Patrzył zafascynowany na twarz Harry'ego - jej wyraz zmieniał się z każdą sekundą, jakby chłopak nie był do końca pewny, co chce zrobić. Ostatecznie mężczyzna wyczuł pod palcami ruch ciepłych warg. Cofnął dłoń, stwierdzając, że już wystarczy. Atmosfera zrobiła się odrobinę za gęsta.

- Chciałbym, żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli – zaczął profesor wciąż gniewnym, choć już znacznie łagodniejszym tonem. – Nie będę tolerował wpadania do mojej sypialni bez zapowiedzi ani fałszywych oskarżeń. Jeśli chcesz mnie o czymś poinformować, zrób to w cywilizowany sposób. Czy to jasne? – zapytał, by kontynuować, gdy tylko Harry skinął głową. - A teraz łaskawie wyjaśnij mi, czemu zachowujesz się jak neandertalczyk.

Mężczyzna wycofał się, poprawiając nieco pomiętą piżamę. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jego czarna koszula jest wciąż rozpięta. Nie spodziewał się już żadnych gości, gdy ją zakładał. Szybko zapiął sześć małych, czarnych guzików, po czym usiadł na łóżku, wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w Pottera.

Gryfon nie ruszył się spod ściany, choć teraz szarpał nerwowo skrawek własnej koszuli.

- Zrobi… - wychrypiał. Przełknął, po czym spróbował raz jeszcze. – Zrobiłem to, co zasugerowałeś. Zadzwoniłem do niej. Powiedziała, że… że zaproponowałeś jej bardziej kameralne spotkanie – wyrzucił na jednym wdechu.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Potter, ale… - Severus urwał wpół zdania.

Pamiętał jedynie, że odmówił na propozycję kolejnej „randki". Najwyraźniej przegapił jednak moment, w którym zaoferował nastolatce – osobnikowi płci damskiej! – spotkanie, na którym niewątpliwie miał _zbliżyć się_ do głównej zainteresowanej. Przez moment zdawało mu się, że za chwilę zaleje go fala gniewu. Zamiast tego kąciki jego ust uniosły się w ironicznym uśmieszku. Powstrzymał się na sekundę przed wybuchnięciem głośnym śmiechem.

Harry patrzył na niego oniemiały, jakby aktualny wyraz twarzy mężczyzny miał być potwierdzeniem słów Alice. Zanim jednak zdążył powiedzieć choć słowo, Snape odzyskał mowę.

- Jesteś skończonym Gryfonem, Potter, jeśli uwierzyłeś w to, co ci powiedziała. Z twojego zachowania wnioskuję, że wziąłeś jej słowa za pewnik – zakpił. – A teraz wynoś się, zanim znów mnie rozzłościsz.

Chłopak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Głos Alice brzmiał tak, jak gdyby była niezmiernie podekscytowana propozycją spotkania, którą rzekomo otrzymała od Severusa. Mówiła o szczegółach, które wspólnie ustalili i o ostatecznym przypieczętowaniu podjętej decyzji przez krótki uścisk. Harry nie potrafił tego zbagatelizować. Widział, jak Severus pozwala się objąć. Widział jego uśmieszek!

Widział też minę Alice, kiedy powiedział, że mieszka ze Snape'em i jej wzrok, zwiastujący nadchodzącą wojnę. Czyżby to była pierwsza bitwa?

- Zmyśliła to, prawda? – zapytał nieśmiało, spoglądając na Severusa, który powrócił do porzuconej książki, licząc, że ignorowanie Gryfona pomoże.

Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok, napotykając parę zielonych oczu.

- Panie Potter, powiem to tylko raz i jeśli kiedykolwiek zmusisz mnie do tego, bym się powtórzył, skręcę ci kark. – Profesor westchnął głęboko, szykując się na wypowiedzenie kolejnego zdania. - Nie interesują mnie kobiety – rzucił, po czym znów zatopił się w swojej lekturze, niepewny, co ujrzy w oczach chłopaka, jeśli nie odwróci wzroku.

Coś w piersi Harry'ego zatrzepotało gwałtownie. Wyszedł z sypialni mężczyzny, zanim ten mógł zobaczyć jego głupkowaty uśmieszek. Wreszcie mógł wrócić do siebie i zasnąć spokojnie, by przygotować się do jutrzejszego dnia. W końcu czeka go spotkanie z przyjacielem Severusa. Jeśli miało być tak samo straszne, jak to dzisiejsze, Potter chciał być na nie odpowiednio przygotowany.

A przynajmniej wyspany.


	9. Zagubiony, Niezwykle Pogodny i Poobijany

Severus długo nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał na plecach, gapiąc się w irytująco biały sufit. Wciąż nie potrafił pozbyć się drażniącego uczucia, które pozostawiła po sobie informacja o tym, co powiedziała Alice. Nie, żeby on sam nigdy nie skłamał, by pogrążyć drugiego człowieka, ale żaden z tych ludzi nie był jego przyjacielem. Jak dziewczyna w ogóle mogła łudzić się, że prawda nie wyjdzie na jaw? Być może nigdy nie poznała tej porywczej, gryfońskiej strony Harry'ego, która kazała chłopakowi wbiec na górę i wykrzyczeć wszystko, co leżało mu na wątrobie. To było naprawdę interesujące. Potter rzadko robił coś z tak ogromną pasją. Jego złość zwykle była po prostu impulsem. Tym razem w każdym jego słowie grzmiała zazdrość. Mężczyzna nie potrafił wskazać jej obiektu, ale wyczuwał ją każdym nerwem ciała.

* * *

Zastanawiał się nad chwilą, kiedy znów będzie musiał stanąć oko w oko z Potterem. Najpewniej znów się o coś pokłócą. Może o list Dumbledore'a? Każdy powód był dobry, jeśli tylko pozwalał wyładować złość na resztę dnia. Severus musiał przyznać, że nie chciałby być w podłym nastroju, kiedy przyjedzie Charles. Mieli sobie dużo do powiedzenia. Poussin często podróżował po świecie. Z pewnością i tym razem odkrył coś, co przyda się Snape'owi w jego pracy nad eliksirami. O ile mężczyzna jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie miał swoje własne laboratorium. Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że nie wróci już do Hogwartu. Nawet jeśli lubił swoje ciemne i zimne lochy, wizja portretu Albusa, który wymyślałby dla niego coraz bardziej idiotyczne zadania, skutecznie pozbawiała go chęci powrotu. Ostatecznie po wyjeździe Pottera mógł sprzedać dom i poszukać czegoś bardziej w swoim stylu, najlepiej z piwnicą, którą przystosowałby do pracy nad eliksirami.

Przekręcił się na prawy bok.

Może Charles zechce zamieszkać… Och, o czym on w ogóle myślał? Nie czuł się samotny i nigdy się tak nie poczuje! Nawet jeśli irytujący bachor raz na zawsze zniknie z jego życia, a on sam zamieszka w małym domu z jednoosobowym łóżkiem i jadalnią, w której stanie stół z tylko jednym krzesłem. Tak właśnie miało być od samego początku. Wiedział to. Co innego mógłby dostać po latach szpiegowania, kłamstw, morderstw… Nie! Nie będzie o tym myślał! Nie teraz! Nigdy… Nigdy więcej. Wiedział lepiej niż inni, że uśpionych demonów nie powinno się szarpać za ogon. Kiedy były tak spokojne i ciche, łatwo było nad nimi panować, ale gdyby… Już raz je uwolnił. A wtedy zginął ktoś, kto nie zasługiwał na śmierć. Nie mógł znów tego zrobić. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Potter był tak blisko. Nikt nigdy nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby zamordował tego małego imbecyla. Nawet jeśli miałby coś na swoją obronę. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek potrzebował czyjegoś wybaczenia, ale jego życie z pewnością przeniosłoby się na zupełnie nowy poziom – w ciemnej celi w Azkabanie, jakieś sto pięter nad ziemią, wypełnionych po brzegi najgorszymi szumowinami tego świata. Dobrze, że Black już nie żył. Byłoby dużo gorzej, gdyby został z nim zamknięty za jednymi kratami. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że kundel był satyriasisem. Może i Snape lubił… Ale zdecydowanie nie z Blackiem. Nawet gdyby był ostatnim mężczyzną na ziemi! Już czuł, że po takich przemyśleniach nie udałoby mu się osiągnąć erekcji, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego życie. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy jego umysł tak doskonale wizualizował wszelkie myśli. Może to nawet lepiej? Przynajmniej Potter nie będzie musiał po raz kolejny wyrywać go z łap orgazmo-przestępcy. Teraz, kiedy minęło już trochę czasu, Severus musiał przyznać, że cała ta sytuacja była nawet zabawna. Słyszał świst powietrza jeszcze zanim zapaliło się światło. Nie mógł jednak przestać poruszać ręką, jak gdyby miała własną wolę. Gdyby to był prawdziwy atak – pomijając to, że z pewnością wiedziałby wcześniej – Snape stałby się najbardziej dramatyczną ofiarą w czarodziejskiej historii. Już widział nagłówki gazet: „Severus Snape – poniósł śmierć na miejscu, nie mogąc przestać się onanizować" i „Libido wygrywa z instynktem – słabość rodu Snape'ów?". Na szczęście było inaczej i kiedy tylko pokój nieco się rozjaśnił, mężczyzna ujrzał parę zielonych oczu. Dobrze, że to wystarczyło, by odzyskał samokontrolę. Gdyby doszedł na oczach Pottera… Nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. No, może gdyby chłopak zrobił wtedy jeszcze bardziej idiotyczną minę... Ale, doprawdy, czy w ogóle ktokolwiek potrafiłby taką zrobić? Mimo znajomości kilku języków w zaawansowanym stopniu, Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrafił znaleźć słów, które określiłyby wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. To dobrze, stwierdził po krótkim namyśle, dzieciak musiał być odmienny w każdej dziedzinie. Miał to w genach i trzeba było przyznać, że ta cecha czyniła go naprawdę intrygującym młodym mężczyzną. Szlag! Znów się zapędzał! Czy naprawdę nie potrafił znaleźć jakiejś neutralnej myśli, którą mógłby podchwycić, wyciszyć się i w końcu zasnąć? Może… Tak, to było to.

* * *

_27 czerwca 1998r. _

Sobota zapowiadała się wyjątkowo przyjemnie. Słońce wstało o tej samej, co zwykle porze, zmuszając Severusa do uchylenia powiek. Być może ten jeden dzień miał być najlepszym z całych czterdziestu, które musiał spędzić z Potterem. Gdyby tylko list Dumbledore'a nie był…

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego sypialni, po czym wparował do środka bez zaproszenia. Snape zmierzył intruza groźnym spojrzeniem. Harry zarumienił się nieco pod jego intensywnością.

- Przyszedł list – rzucił, robiąc kilka kroków i wręczając mężczyźnie zalakowaną kopertę. – Mógłbyś? Jestem ciekaw.

Bez słowa, choć z wciąż groźnym wzrokiem, profesor złamał pieczęć i wedle swojej – czasem tylko łamanej – rutyny, zaczął czytać.

- _Moi chłopcy_. – Jego głos był nieco zaspany, więc przełknął i kontynuował. – _Z pewnością dotąd szło wam świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie współpracować do samego końca. To bardzo ważne, by mieć obok siebie kogoś, komu…_ Och! Doprawdy! Mógłby sobie darować te sentymentalne bzdury.

Gryfon zachichotał cicho, gdy Severus wywrócił oczami nad listem.

- Nie musisz czytać całego – stwierdził po chwili, chcąc oszczędzić Snape'owi irytacji. Zależało mu tylko na poznaniu treści zadania.

- Wiem – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, mimo wszystko kontynuując. – _Kogoś, komu można zaufać. Dobra zabawa również jest wskazana._ – Snape nie był pewny czy już powinien się bać, czy może poczekać jeszcze moment. – _W kopercie znajdziecie trochę mugolskich pieniędzy. Wydajcie je na wystrój domu. Jestem pewien, że są w nim rzeczy, które nie przypadły wam do gustu i chcielibyście wymienić je na inne._ – Czerwona lampka zabłysła w głowie mężczyzny i był stuprocentowo pewien, na co wydadzą otrzymane pieniądze. – Masz coś przeciwko przemalowaniu twojej sypialni? - zapytał Harry'ego.

Chłopak zdawał się być nieco oszołomiony.

- Od kiedy pytasz mnie o zdanie?

- Masz rację, nie pytam. W takim razie zaprowadzisz mnie do odpowiedniego sklepu i zrobimy z twojego pokoju iście ślizgońskie dormitorium. Cieszę się, że nie masz nic przeciwko – rzucił Severus z całkowicie poważną miną, która na moment zbiła Harry'ego z tropu. Chłopak szybko jednak wyczuł ironię.

- Bardzo zabawne – mruknął, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Ale skoro najwidoczniej planujesz spędzać więcej czasu w mojej sypialni, możemy ją przemalować – dodał, z radością obserwując chwilową konsternację na twarzy mężczyzny.

Severus niemal natychmiast odzyskał rezon.

- Zejdź na śniadanie. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę – powiedział, wygrzebując się z pościeli i siadając na brzegu łóżka. Potter nie wykonał jednak żadnego ruchu, świadczącego o tym, że zamierza wyjść.

- Coś jeszcze? – zapytał poirytowany profesor. Chłopak przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

- Masz gościa – wyrzucił z siebie. – Mamy… - dodał szybko, korzystając z chwilowej ciszy, która zapanowała w pokoju.

Starszy czarodziej odwrócił twarz w kierunku ściany, opuścił lekko głowę, zamknął oczy i zaczął pocierać nos u nasady.

- Zapytałbym, czemu nie powiedziałeś mi od razu, ale mam niejasne wrażenie, że to i tak nie ma większego sensu. Zejdź na dół i zajmij go przez chwilę, zanim do was dołączę – polecił, wciąż nie unosząc głowy. W końcu nie było tak źle. Charles mógł w ogóle nie przyjechać. Wtedy byłoby znacznie gorzej.

Harry zamknął drzwi sypialni Snape'a nieco oszołomiony niecodziennym zachowaniem mężczyzny. W prawdzie nigdy wcześniej nie widział go z samego rana, ale nigdy dotąd nie sądził, że wczesna pora może wpływać jakoś na ludzki temperament. Jak widać mogła. Chłopak obiecał sobie, że jeśli przyjdzie mu rozmawiać z profesorem na ważne tematy, zrobi to właśnie rano, najlepiej przed śniadaniem.

Po chwili wahania zszedł cicho po schodach. Dopiero teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się tajemniczemu przyjacielowi Severusa, który pozwolił sobie zająć kanapę w salonie. Zmierzył wzrokiem szeroką szczękę, kształtne kości policzkowe i brązowe, krótkie, nieco sterczące włosy mężczyzny. Uznał jednak, że to efekt całkowicie zamierzony, a nie przypadkowy jak u niego samego. Skóra Francuza – bo mężczyzna niewątpliwie pochodził z Francji, sądząc po jego akcencie – była o kilka tonów ciemniejsza od tej Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten odcień świetnie podkreślał błękitne oczy. Żeby obrazek był kompletny i idealny, mężczyzna posiadał doskonały nos i usta robione na zamówienie. Chłopak zjechał wzrokiem niżej. Gość ubrany był w niebieską, luźną koszulkę z dekoltem w serek i długim rękawem. Białe szorty do kolan stanowiły komplet z marynarką w tym samym kolorze, która leżała teraz na oparciu kanapy. Na stopach miał parę granatowych tenisówek. Po ogólnych oględzinach Harry uznał wreszcie, że jeśli charakter mężczyzny jest tak samo idealny, jak jego wygląd, to cud, że Francuz jest wyłącznie przyjacielem Snape'a.

Zagubiony we własnych myślach nie zauważył, że gość zaczął mu się przypatrywać. Gdy tylko to spostrzegł, spłonął krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem.

- Przepraszam – wybąkał, schodząc na sam dół i siadając w swoim ulubionym fotelu. – Severus za chwilę zejdzie – dodał, przypominając sobie, po co właściwie poszedł na górę.

- Och – wyrwało się mężczyźnie. – Nie sądziłem, że pozwolił ci używać swojego imienia.

Potter posłał mu krzywy uśmiech. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak dużo wiedział… Właściwie co to był za facet? Harry nie znał nawet jego imienia, nie mówiąc już o magicznym statusie. Widząc zagubiony wyraz twarzy młodzieńca, Francuz zdecydował się znów odezwać.

- Wybacz. Nie przedstawiłem się. Charles Poussin – rzucił, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Gryfona. Ten uścisnął ją niepewnie, po chwili puszczając i ponownie zapadając się w fotelu. – Jak znam Severusa, niewiele ci o mnie powiedział.

- W zasadzie ani słowa – przyznał nieśmiało Potter.

- Tak, cóż, cały on. Jeśli masz wątpliwości, tak, jestem czarodziejem. Znamy się z czasów, kiedy zaczął uczyć.

_Długo_, pomyślał Harry. Znacznie dłużej niż sam znał Snape'a.

- W każdym razie wysłał mi kilka sów odkąd razem zamieszkaliście. Jeśli mam być szczery, wszystkie w ten sam dzień. Naprawdę wkurzył go pomysł Dumbledore'a.

Francuz zaśmiał się perliście, podczas gdy chłopak usiłował poradzić sobie z gulą w gardle. Czemu profesor opowiadał komuś z zewnątrz o ich prywatnej sprawie? W porządku, on też na pewno powiedziałby o wszystkim Ronowi i Hermionie, gdyby się z nimi spotkał. Ta myśl nie pomogła jednak w likwidacji dziwnego napięcia.

- Z pewnością wie pan już… - zaczął, ale starszy czarodziej nie pozwolił mu nawet skończyć.

- Mów mi po imieniu. Nie ma sensu używać jakichś śmiesznych tytułów.

- Tak, zgoda, więc wiesz już, jakim jestem okropnym i rozpieszczonym bachorem – wyrzucił z siebie, nie mogąc powstrzymać własnego języka. Czuł wypełniającą go gorycz.

- Właściwie Severus pisał, że jesteś całkiem znośny i mimo jego wcześniejszych wątpliwości, sądzi, że wytrzyma z tobą te czterdzieści dni – poprawił go Charles. Harry rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Takie słowa, nawet jeśli tylko napisane przez Snape'a, były prawdziwym komplementem, kiedy chodziło o tego mężczyznę.

- Sądziłem, że to były prywatne listy. – Doszedł ich szyderczy głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Och, Severus! Nareszcie! – rzucił Francuz, podrywając się z kanapy i przemierzając pokój w kilku krokach, by zamknąć profesora w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

Snape zarumienił się prawie niezauważalnie, poklepując niepewnie plecy Charlesa. Przyglądając się tej scenie, Harry znów poczuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie w piersi. Przez chwilę wypełniło go niedowierzanie wymieszane z oburzeniem, gdyż zdawało mu się… Ale zapewnie musiało mu się przywidzieć. Severus nigdy nie pozwoliłby nikomu dotykać swojego tyłka. A już z pewnością nie przyjacielowi. Gdy Poussin zdecydował się wreszcie wypuścić drugiego mężczyznę z objęć, ten odchrząknął i zerknął na Pottera. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę, po czym Harry odwrócił głowę, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

- To co robicie dzisiaj? – zapytał wesoło Charles, nie spuszczając wzroku ze Snape'a.

- Wydawało mi się, że zamierzasz nam pomóc, skoro już tu jesteś – rzucił Mistrz Eliksirów, mijając Francuza i zajmując lewą stronę kanapy. Brunet szybko do niego dołączył. W tej jednej chwili Potter żałował, że nie wpadł na to, by się przesiąść.

- Skoro to robota dla trójki – zaczął Poussin.

- Mamy pomalować mój pokój – wtrącił szybko Harry, pragnąc w jakikolwiek sposób zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie tego potrzebował, by zapewnić sobie wewnętrzny spokój. Kiedy tylko mężczyźni zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, czuł tak silny ucisk w piersi, iż myślał, że za chwilę zabraknie mu powietrza. Coś było definitywnie nie tak. Dopiero kiedy dwie pary oczu – niebieskie i, co ważniejsze, czarne – zwróciły się w jego kierunku, jakoś mu ulżyło.

- Och! To świetnie. Uwielbiam sprawdzać się w nowych dziedzinach. Z tego, co pamiętam, ty też to lubisz, Severusie – mruknął Charles tonem tak bardzo obcym Potterowi, że przez chwilę chłopak nie miał pojęcia, czy był on w ogóle odpowiedni, kiedy chodziło o rozmowę dwóch przyjaciół.

- Tak. Dobrze – rzucił Snape, zerkając szybko na Gryfona. – Napijmy się czegoś, a potem Harry zaprowadzi nas do sklepu.

- Och, minęło tylko kilka dni, a już mówisz mu po imieniu? Jestem z ciebie dumny – zażartował Francuz, w zamian zyskując piorunujące spojrzenie przyjaciela.

- To tylko mała, niewygodna umowa. Nic poza tym – podsumował profesor jadowitym tonem.

I wtedy Potter znów to poczuł – silny ucisk w piersi i towarzyszące mu pieczenie. Mała, niewygodna umowa. Głupi! Jak w ogóle mógł sądzić, że mężczyzna zaakceptował jego prośbę? Och, oczywiście, że tego nie zrobił. Wypełniał tylko polecenia Dumbledore'a. Jak zwykle.

- Przepraszam. Nie czuję się najlepiej. Chyba pójdę do siebie – mruknął szybko Harry, podnosząc się z kanapy. Kątem oka dostrzegł usta Snape'a, które otworzyły się minimalnie, po czym zamknęły bez żadnego słowa.

- Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej, pójdziemy po potrzebne materiały, dobrze? – zapytał niespodziewanie Charles, starając się ukryć swoje rozczarowanie odwleczeniem remontu.

_Trzeba będzie wynieść rzeczy z pokoju_, pomyślał nagle Potter. I najlepiej zacząć od tego podejrzanego gościa. Zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie jak na zwykłego przyjaciela.

Chłopak dotarł na górę i umościł się na środku dużego łóżka. Owinął się złotą narzutą, tworząc śmieszny kokon. Miał nadzieję, że Severus nie podejrzewał przyczyny jego złego samopoczucia. Gdyby się dowiedział, kpiłby z niego przez kolejny tydzień.

_Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś, Potter? Że wymawianie twojego imienia to dla mnie przyjemność? Och, uwierz, pieprzenie się z Voldemortem sprawiłoby mi więcej radości! _

O tak, mógłby to powiedzieć. I dodałby jeszcze coś o gryfońskiej naiwności. Harry zdecydowanie nie chciał tego usłyszeć. Cóż, może przynajmniej uda mu się spędzić część dnia w łóżku. Nie był jednak pewien, czy zostawianie mężczyzn samych było dobrym pomysłem. Francuz wydawał mu się naprawdę… zbyt wylewny.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go nagłe pukanie do drzwi sypialni. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co zrobić, Snape już był w środku. Podszedł do łóżka pewnym krokiem i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim.

- Co się dzieje, Potter? – zapytał niespodziewanie, zakładając ręce na odzianej w białą koszulę piersi. Nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, chwycił za róg narzuty i pociągnął tak mocno, że Harry niemal stoczył się z łóżka. – To blizna?

- Nie! Cholera, Snape! – krzyknął Potter, przesuwając się z powrotem na środek materaca.

- Więc wyjaśnij mi swój nagły, niepokojący stan! – zażądał mężczyzna, pochylając się i zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Gryfona. Gdyby Harry nie znał Mistrza Eliksirów, powiedziałby, że Severus właśnie przyznał się do zamartwiania.

- Nic mi nie jest – mruknął, usiłując wyswobodzić się z uścisku, co poskutkowało tym, że profesor chwycił dodatkowo jego podbródek, kierując go w swoją stronę.

- Więc czemu… Potter! – wrzasnął, tracąc cierpliwość nad wciąż wiercącym się młodzieńcem.

- Harry! – krzyknął Gryfon, wyrywając się w końcu i odsuwając aż pod wezgłowie łóżka. – Obiecałeś, do cholery! Tak, wiem, że to tylko mała, niewygodna umowa!

Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się na chwilę, by w kolejnej sekundzie zmrużyć się nieco. Snape na powrót założył ręce na piersi, dokładając do kompletu ironiczny uśmieszek.

- A więc o to chodzi – stwierdził tryumfalnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka, który skubał nerwowo frędzle złotej narzuty. – Sądziłem, że jesteś na tyle bystry, by zauważyć, że wymawianie twojego imienia nie jest dla mnie torturą, jakiej się spodziewałem. Cóż, widocznie przeceniłem zdolności twojego ograniczonego umysłu – dodał z satysfakcją, której nie zaznał od kilkudziesięciu godzin.

Młodszy czarodziej spojrzał na niego spode łba, rumieniąc się lekko. Prawdopodobnie z powodu błędnych wniosków, jakie wyciągnął z wcześniejszej wypowiedzi Snape'a. Jak tak teraz o tym myślał, musiał przyznać, że Severus nie był człowiekiem, który ot tak przyznaje się do pewnych rzeczy przed innymi ludźmi. To najwyraźniej była właśnie jedna z nich.

- Myślałem… - zaczął, zerkając na profesora i natychmiast gubiąc wątek.

- Och, oczywiście, że tak. Sugeruję jednak, żebyś porzucił błędne myślenie i zaczął wyciągać logiczne wnioski. A teraz bądź łaskaw zejść na dół i nie zachowywać się więcej jak rozwydrzony, głupi bachor. Za pół godziny wychodzimy. I uprzedzam cię, że jeśli wykręcisz jakiś numer, zamienię twoje życie w…

- Piekło. Tak, wiem.

Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, Severus nie krzyknął, nie przeklął go, nie wyrządził żadnej krzywdy ani nie rzucił nawet jednej kąśliwej uwagi. Ze wszystkich gestów, jakie mógł wykonać, mężczyzna po prostu skinął głową i wyszedł. Czyżby świat właśnie się kończył?

- I co? – zapytał Charles, gdy Snape ponownie dołączył do niego na kanapie.

- Nic nadzwyczajnego. Mały bohater czarodziejskiego świata ma mały problem ze swoim małym móżdżkiem. To wszystko – rzucił profesor, zatrzymując spojrzenie na popiele w kominku.

- Jesteś dla niego zbyt surowy – stwierdził Poussin, zyskując nieprzychylne spojrzenie towarzysza. – Och, zgoda, jesteś złym, strasznym czarnym charakterem, pieczesz małych chłopców w wielkim piecu, a potem zjadasz ich ze smakiem, wydłubując sobie resztki z zębów ich połamanymi kośćmi. – Francuz założył ręce na piersi i przyjął podobną pozę do Severusa, starając się naśladować również wyraz jego twarzy.

- Ty i te twoje mugolskie bajki – podsumował Snape, obserwując z uniesioną brwią poczynania przyjaciela, który teraz wykonywał dość dziwne gesty, jakby wydłubywał coś z zębów wspomnianą wcześniej kością. Wargi Mistrza Eliksirów drgnęły nieznacznie. – Potrzeba czegoś więcej, żeby mnie rozbawić.

- Na przykład jednego małego chłopca z małym móżdżkiem? – zasugerował Charles. Severus usilnie starał się zrozumieć, czemu ta rozmowa wciąż powracała na tor o nazwie „Harry".

- Pan Potter ma co prawda niepokojącą zdolność robienia z siebie kompletnego błazna, ale jego występy rzadko bywają choćby zabawne.

- Może powinieneś nauczyć go podrzucać piłeczkę na nosie? – Poussin wydawał się czerpać radość z irytowania Snape'a. Profesor z pewnością zastanowiłby się dłużej nad tym dość nagłym zjawiskiem, lecz następne zdanie wypowiedziane przez Charlesa wyjaśniło wszystko. – Zdążyłem porządnie zatęsknić za twoim _osobliwym_ poczuciem humoru, Severusie.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył towarzysza bacznym wzrokiem.

- Wydawało mi się, że dopiero co uraczyłem cię moim _osobliwym poczuciem humoru_ w liście, który niewątpliwie otrzymałeś – skomentował, unosząc znowu brew i opuszczając założone dotąd ręce.

- Wiesz, że to nie to samo. Może gdyby to był wyjec… Cóż, mimo wszystko nie mogłem zobaczyć tej twojej miny. – Francuz uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując dwa rzędy równych, białych zębów. Snape pokręcił tylko głową. – Och, Severusie, z tą twoją pogodną aurą mógłbyś zostać… pogodynkiem!

Przez jedną krótką chwilę chichot Charlesa do złudzenia przypominał śmiech Pottera. Zauważając to, Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił go jak najszybciej uciszyć. Mocno ubitą, twardą poduszką o równie pogodnej aurze, co jego własna.

* * *

Dziesięć minut później Harry był już gotowy do zejścia na dół. Przeczesał dłońmi niesforne włosy, poprawił niebieską koszulę, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i otworzył drzwi. Schodził schodami krok po kroku w niemalże całkowitej ciszy, przygotowując się na stawienie czoła sytuacji. Dziwił go brak jakichkolwiek dźwięków i, co najważniejsze, głosów. Uznał jednak, że być może mężczyźni pogrążyli się w lekturze albo rzucili zaklęcie wyciszające, by zapewnić sobie komfort w czasie rozmowy. Jego hipoteza umarła jednak śmiercią naturalną, kiedy dotarł do połowy schodów i spostrzegł, że salon jest pusty. Przyspieszył odrobinę, mając nadzieję, że Severus nie postanowił zostawić go samego i wyjść ze swoim towarzyszem. To byłoby naprawdę wredne. Przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Pottera. Ta teoria okazała się tak samo błędna, jak poprzednia, gdy tylko Harry dotarł na sam dół i wychylił się lekko, by zajrzeć do kuchni. Charles stał oparty o szafkę z łagodnie uniesioną głową, obserwując spod przymrużonych powiek Snape'a, znajdującego się zaledwie kilka centymetrów przed nim. Jedna z jego dłoni opierała się wygodnie tuż nad kością biodrową Mistrza Eliksirów, druga natomiast błądziła po przedramieniu mężczyzny. Z jakiegoś powodu Severus trzymał kuchenny ręcznik przy nosie swojego przyjaciela. Harry domyślił się, iż w środku musi znajdować się lód. Nos Francuza istotnie był nieco czerwieńszy niż ostatnio. Przez krótką chwilę Potter czuł dziwną radość – Poussin z pewnością oberwał w twarz od Snape'a! Tylko dlaczego… Uch, to było trochę jak deja vu. No, może nie całkiem. Chłopak pamiętał, jak Severus pomógł mu z krwotokiem z nosa. Z pewnością nie był jednak tak delikatny i cierpliwy jak teraz! Zgoda, Harry nigdy nie został uznany za oficjalnego przyjaciela Mistrza Eliksirów, ale… Dobra! Nie był nawet nieoficjalnym przyjacielem! Nie potrafił się jednak nie złościć, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak sam zaledwie wczoraj trzymał dłonie na przedramieniu mężczyzny. Dokładnie na tym, po którym teraz przesuwały się palce cholernego Charlesa.

_To tylko przyjaciel, Potter! Tylko przyjaciel! I ma zdecydowanie więcej praw niż ty_, przypomniał mu jakiś wredny głos w jego głowie. Przełykając zazdro… to dziwne uczucie, które go wypełniało, cofnął się po schodach tak samo cicho, jak z nich zszedł. Dla pewności otworzył jeszcze drzwi swojej sypialni, trzasnął nimi, po czym zbiegł na dół niczym stado słoni. Zerknął w kierunku salonu, w razie gdyby Snape na niego patrzył, po czym obrócił się i wszedł do kuchni. Na cokolwiek liczył… Cóż, matematyka najwyraźniej nie była jego mocną stroną. Jedyną różnicą w obrazku, który widział zaledwie chwilę temu, było położenie dłoni Charlesa – obie spoczywały teraz bezpiecznie na blacie szafki po obu bokach mężczyzny. Był jeszcze wzrok Severusa, skierowany dokładnie na Harry'ego. Nieco poirytowany, ale raczej nie rozeźlony.

- Co się stało? – zapytał głupio Potter, przerywając niemal idealną ciszę.

- Severus nie lubi żartów o pogodynkach – rzucił wesoło Charles. Jego głos był dziwnie zniekształcony. Chyba miał naprawdę uszkodzony nos. – Przy okazji powinniście wymienić poduszkę w salonie. Sprzedali wam bubel z kamienia.

Och, więc chodziło tylko o głupi żart i uderzenie poduszką. To zdecydowanie nie poprawiło Harry'emu humoru.

- Jest po prostu wielofunkcyjna – stwierdził Snape, nie przestając przykładać lodu do obitego nosa przyjaciela.

- Tak, broń i cegła, gdybyście przypadkiem wybili dziurę w ścianie. Możecie przywiązać ją też do nogi, jeśli któryś z was postanowi utopić się w rzece. Długo używana do spania lub jako oparcie z pewnością powoduje nieodwracalne odkształcenia kręgosłupa. Muszę ją mieć! Gdzie takie sprzedają?

Charles wciąż się uśmiechał, jak gdyby rozbity nos w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzał. Potter nie mógł pojąć, jak tych dwoje dało radę funkcjonować na zasadzie przyjaciół. Byli kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, a jednak - poza niewielkimi obrażeniami od poduszki - jeszcze nic strasznego się nie wydarzyło. Snape nie odważył się nawet obrazić Poussina, choć Harry miał niezbitą pewność, że mężczyzna i tak puściłby każdą uwagę mimo uszu. A potem przypomniał sobie coś, co powiedział mu portret Dumbledore'a gdzieś między śmiercią Voldemorta a wyjściem Mistrza Eliksirów ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

_Severus miał trudną przeszłość, która ukształtowała jego duszę w ten, a nie inny sposób. Wiesz dobrze, że nie jest złym człowiekiem. Tkwi w nim jednak mrok, którego nie będzie w stanie pozbyć się nawet po śmierci. Choć teraz z pewnością nie jest tego świadom, pewnego dnia będzie potrzebował ludzi takich jak ty – którzy rozświetlą jego mrok światłem swojej własnej duszy._

Wtedy Potter uważał tę mowę za zbyt… wyniosłą. Teraz musiał jednak przyznać, że Charles był tym pogodnym światełkiem, przy którym mrok Snape'a odsuwał się na dalszy plan. Czy więc Mistrz Eliksirów potrzebował również jego? Cóż, byłoby miło być osobistym światełkiem Severusa. Nawet jeśli tylko zastępczym. Ale czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Harry'emu zdawało się, że to pragnienie powinno znaleźć się na drugim miejscu listy rzeczy nierealnych, zaraz po „Ten facet może mnie polubić".

- Jest lepiej – oświadczył nagle Snape, wrzucając ręcznik z lodem do zlewu. – Przestał puchnąć. Do wieczora powinno zostać już tylko zaczerwienienie – dodał rzeczowo, opuszczając dotąd podciągnięte rękawy koszuli.

- Czy to znaczy, że możemy wreszcie odwiedzić sklep? – zapytał Charles z nieukrywaną nadzieją w głosie. Severus rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Chcesz wyjść z domu w takim stanie?

Poussin uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na chwilę na Pottera, po czym – wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach – spojrzał ponownie na Snape'a.

- Mugole będą zachwyceni! Nieco zagubiony młody mężczyzna, podejrzany typ z wyjątkowo pogodnym usposobieniem i obity Francuz. Nie uważasz, że to uroczy obrazek, Severusie?

Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił mu ironiczny uśmieszek.

- Niby czego? Patologicznej rodziny? Aspołecznych zachowań?

- Trójki przyjaciół na spacerze – wyjaśnił spokojnie Charles.

- Trójki przyjaciół, którzy uciekli z zamkniętego oddziału psychiatrycznego w świętym Mungu na spacerze. Najwyraźniej umknął ci ten drobny szczegół. – Snape nie potrafił się powstrzymać od ironicznych uwag.

- Tak czy inaczej musimy to dzisiaj załatwić – wtrącił nagle Harry. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli wprost na niego. – Chyba że zamierzamy sprawdzić, co się stanie w przypadku nie wykonania zadania – dodał nieco niepewnie. Severus zdawał się analizować ewentualne konsekwencje.

- Miejmy to już z głowy – rzucił w końcu i ruszył do przedpokoju, mijając po drodze Pottera.

* * *

Niedługo później wszyscy trzej znaleźli się przed wejściem jednego z londyńskich sklepów z materiałami budowlanymi i wykończeniowymi - Fulham Timber Merchant.

Nieco zagubiony młody mężczyzna nazwał go po prostu odpowiednim miejscem, w którym dostaną materiały niezbędne do malowania.

Podejrzany mężczyzna o niezwykle pogodnym usposobieniu określił go mianem piekła na ziemi.

Poobijany Francuz… Severus obrócił się szybko, wyprowadzony z równowagi niespodziewanym zniknięciem Charlesa. Cóż, a więc poobijany Francuz czekał już przy drzwiach wejściowych, wyglądając jak poturbowany szczeniak, któremu ktoś obiecał wielką, smaczną kość.

To miał być kolejny długi dzień, a przecież nie dotarli jeszcze nawet do IKEI, w której – według zagubionego młodego idioty – mieli dostać meble i artykuły dekoracyjne. Mężczyzna o niezwykle pogodnym usposobieniu po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu dni przeklinał Albusa Dumbledore'a we wszystkich możliwych językach.


	10. Miotając się

**Rozdział X – „****Miotając się". **

- Pół godziny – zarządził Severus, stojąc na środku wielkiej hali, wypełnionej dziesiątkami regałów z materiałami budowlanymi. – Spotykamy się tutaj. – Wymownie wskazał palcem szarą podłogę, na której stali.

Charles skinął ochoczo głową, najwyraźniej bardzo podekscytowany wizją zbliżających się zakupów. Harry notował coś krótkim ołówkiem na niewielkiej kartce. Po chwili rozdarł papier na pół, wręczając po kawałku towarzyszom.

- Charles kupi pędzle i jakiś wałek do malowania. Ty, Severusie, poszukaj dobrej wiertarki, śrubokręta i śrub do kompletu. Na pewno się przydadzą. Ja wybiorę farbę – wyjaśnił, czując, że jeśli zaraz nie zmieni tonu na mniej pewny siebie, Mistrz Eliksirów wkrótce zamieni go w kupkę prochu.

- Pilnujcie czasu. Nie zamierzam na was czekać – rzucił Snape na odchodne, starając się poskromić wewnętrzną bestię, która nienawidziła wykonywać poleceń Złotego Chłopca. Musieli jednak wypełnić zadanie. Jeśli kupienie jakichś idiotycznych rzeczy pomoże mu wydostać się z tego piekła na ziemi, zrobi to.

Harry patrzył za nim przez chwilę, po czym skinął Francuzowi i odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Poussin błądził wzrokiem po półkach, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę powinien pójść. Ostatecznie zdecydował się ruszyć przed siebie, wciąż podekscytowany różnorodnością materiałów, które tylko czekały na odpowiedniego kupca.

Kupno farby do pokoju wydawało się dziecinnie prostą sprawą. Wystarczyło minąć dział płytek i paneli, przedrzeć się przez kilka rzędów urządzeń sanitarnych, przejść niekończącą się alejkę pełną różnego rodzaju lamp, stanąć naprzeciw gigantycznego regału z wiaderkami i… wybrać. Do tego dnia Harry sądził, że dylematy kolorystyczne to wyłącznie damska sprawa, z której niepotrzebnie robi się problem. Teraz jednak patrzył na kilka rzędów farb, dziesiątki kolorów i setki odcieni, stojąc przed wyborem jednej barwy, która pokryje wszystkie ściany jego tymczasowego pokoju. Nawet jeśli niedługo miał się stamtąd wynieść, miał niejasne przeczucie, że Severus nie będzie miał później ochoty na ponowny remont. Warto więc było wybrać kolor, który przypadnie do gustu również jemu. Zieleń była pierwszym, o czym pomyślał Potter. Wydawałoby się, że nie istnieje Ślizgon, który nie lubiłby barwy swojego własnego Domu. On także lubił zieleń – kolor świeżej trawy, oczu jego matki, podobno działający uspokajająco. _To na pewno przydałoby się Severusowi_, pomyślał przekornie. Mimo wszystko Harry nie widział u Severusa zbyt wielu zielonych rzeczy. Pamiętał też, jak mężczyzna zagroził mu przerobieniem jego sypialni na iście ślizgońską. Ostatecznie Gryfon także nie lubił przesadzać z kolorami swojego własnego Domu. Może to jednak nie był dobry pomysł?

Czerwień odpadała już na starcie. Potter obserwował przez chwilę jeden z jej ciemniejszych odcieni. Wydawał się ognisty, namiętny i pasjonujący. Może zachęciłby Snape'a… Nie! Nie pomyślał tego, prawda? Wziął głęboki wdech i raz na zawsze porzucił półkę z czerwonymi farbami, przesuwając się nieco w prawo.

Żółty – słoneczny, jasny, radosny. Snape – pochmurny, mroczny, zdecydowanie nie radosny. Gdyby Severus trafił kiedykolwiek w ręce wrogów, którzy chcieliby wyciągnąć z niego poufne informacje i nie mieli przy sobie akurat veritaserum, wystarczyłabym im żółta izolatka. Wybierając tę farbę, Potter mógłby się pożegnać z życiem, a przynajmniej z wizytami mężczyzny w jego pokoju. Nie, żeby w ogóle go to obchodziło. Severus mógł do niego w ogóle nie przychodzić. Ostatecznie żółty znalazł się na ostatnim miejscu listy kolorów zupełnie „przypadkiem" i Harry odmawiał myślenia, że miało to coś wspólnego ze zdaniem Snape'a.

Sam fakt istnienia czarnej farby wydał mu się nieskończenie dziwny. Kto normalny malowałby ściany na czarno? Cóż, jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery, ściany całego Hogwartu wyłożone były czarnym kamieniem. A Severus zdawał się lubić wszechogarniającą ciemność. Nosił też czarne szaty. Miał czarne oczy i włosy. Jego różdżka wykonana była z ciemnego, niemal czarnego drewna. Nic dziwnego, że chodził ciągle zły i struty, skoro wciąż otaczała go tak pesymistyczna barwa. Potter nie miał zamiaru wpływać na osobliwy charakter swojego profesora. Wręcz przeciwnie, czasem uświadamiał sobie, że tak naprawdę to on jest jedną z najbardziej fascynujących rzeczy w tym mężczyźnie. Ale może gdyby wybrał coś nieco bardziej pogodnego, udałoby mu się stopić choć odrobinę lodu otaczającego całą duszę Snape'a?

Co powinien zrobić? Pomocy, pomocy, pomocy… Potrzebował pomocy. Szybkiej i dobrej rady na temat idealnego koloru do męskiego pokoju. Męskiego i eleganckiego. Tylko skąd…

- Na twoim miejscu wziąłbym granatową. – Ciepły głos zabrzmiał gdzieś zza pleców Harry'ego.

Chłopak odwrócił się szybko, uświadamiając sobie, że to właśnie Charles być może okaże się jego wybawcą.

- Czemu? – zadał pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.

Poussin uśmiechnął się łagodnie, stając tuż obok Gryfona i mierząc wzrokiem farbę o krwistoczerwonej barwie.

- Będziecie mieszkać razem jeszcze przez moment, więc z pewnością szukasz czegoś, co będzie odpowiadało również Severusowi.

- Skąd możesz… - spróbował zaprotestować Harry.

- Jesteś Gryfonem. Najpierw myślicie o wszystkich wokół włącznie ze swoimi wrogami, a dopiero później o sobie – skwitował mężczyzna, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z opakowania czerwonej farby. – Granat nie będzie przypominał żadnemu z was barw waszych hogwarckich Domów. Jest wystarczająco ciemny, by nie drażnił Severusa, ale i nie na tyle ciemny, byś mógł nazwać go pesymistycznym. Trochę jak nocne niebo – wyjaśnił, wreszcie odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na Pottera. – Każdy je lubi – dodał beztrosko, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Poza tym, nie uważasz, że, oczywiście poza czernią, to najbardziej dostojny kolor, jaki można wybrać dla Severusa?

Pacnięcie się w czoło przez Harry'ego mogło oznaczać dla Charlesa tylko jedno – dzieciak wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Był to jakiś plus, świadczący o raczej chłodnych stosunkach chłopaka ze Snape'em. Jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe, Poussin uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – rzucił z niezachwianą pewnością siebie. – Pójdę się tu jeszcze rozejrzeć.

Nim Harry zdążył choćby zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, mężczyzna skręcał już w kolejny dział. To było dziwne. Zupełnie jakby Charles cieszył się, że Gryfon może nie znać profesora nawet na tyle, by wybrać odpowiedni kolor ścian w sypialni. I ta jego pewność siebie… Jakby to właśnie on dysponował całą tą wiedzą, której brakowało Potterowi.

Młodzieniec potrząsnął głową, uwalniając się od niechcianych myśli.

- Dostojny kolor… Też coś! – prychnął, chwytając za wiaderko z granatową farbą.

Charles przechadzał się między półkami z podekscytowanym uśmiechem. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu miał zaangażować się w coś wspólnie z Severusem. Harry Potter okazał się całkiem miłym dodatkiem do spontanicznego remontu. Coś jednak było zdecydowanie nie tak w sposobie, w jaki chłopak zachowywał się przy Snape'ie. Jedyne, co miał mężczyzna, to własne przypuszczenia, a jednak nie trudno było zauważyć, że wspólne mieszkanie zaczynało wpływać na ogarnięty hormonami umysł nastolatka. Charles musiał przyznać, że Severus miał pewne atuty, które działały na jego korzyść – niemal hipnotyzujące spojrzenie, dobrze zbudowane ciało, które emanowało pewnością siebie i inteligentny umysł, skrywający niejedną tajemnicę. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że choć Snape zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej przewagi nad innymi, nie miał pojęcia jak pociągającym go to czyniło. Cóż, przynajmniej dla chłopca takiego jak Potter – szukającego kogoś silnego, kto da mu wsparcie i pomoże mu się otrząsnąć nawet w najbardziej przerażającej sytuacji. Mężczyźni czy kobiety, którzy szukający ideałów czy jednonocnych przygód wybierali zazwyczaj najpiękniejsze cele. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak wiele tracili. Severus był typem człowieka, który nawet nie pomyślałby o udowodnieniu im tego w jakikolwiek sposób. To czyniło go jeszcze bardziej interesującym. Pytanie brzmiało jednak, czy Mistrz Eliksirów odwzajemniał zainteresowanie, którym nieświadomie obdarzał go Potter? Jeśli tak było, oznaczało to naprawdę wielkie kłopoty. Przynajmniej dla Charlesa.

Francuz powstrzymał lawinę myśli i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dokładnie wokół. Czarne, rozczochrane włosy Pottera zamajaczyły mu przy końcu działu z farbami. Mężczyzna powoli ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Podejrzewał, że to najlepszy moment, by wybadać grunt. Severus znajdował się prawdopodobnie w całkowicie innej części sklepu. To dawało Charlesowi jakieś piętnaście bezpiecznych minut na krótką rozmowę z Harrym. Młodzieniec mierzył wzrokiem półkę z czerwonymi odcieniami farb. Czyżby planował stworzyć mały dom uciech w swoim pokoju?

- Na twoim miejscu wziąłby granatową – zagaił, kiedy znalazł się już wystarczająco blisko chłopaka.

Potter odwrócił się gwałtownie, nieco zdziwiony niespodziewaną obecnością Charlesa. Francuz obserwował najdrobniejsze zmiany na jego twarzy. Nauczył się tego, spędzając czas z Severusem.

- Czemu? – zapytał nagle Potter i Poussin usłyszał w jego głosie niepewność.

Jeśli onieśmielał Harry'ego, mógł to wykorzystać, by zyskać nad nim przewagę. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy to faktycznie okaże się potrzebne. Mężczyzna nie planował choćby najmniejszego starcia. Jak na razie wszystko szło całkowicie po jego myśli.

- Będziecie mieszkać razem jeszcze przez moment, więc z pewnością szukasz czegoś, co będzie odpowiadało również Severusowi – odpowiedział, przyglądając się uważnie czerwonej farbie.

Może mógłby wykorzystać ten kolor? Musiał przyznać, że był całkiem kuszący, a w odpowiednim miejscu czy też na odpowiednim ciele mógłby spokojnie tętnić czystym erotyzmem.

- Skąd możesz… - dotarły do niego słowa Pottera i przerwał mu niemal natychmiast, chcąc zaznaczyć swoją przewagę.

- Jesteś Gryfonem. Najpierw myślicie o wszystkich wokół włącznie ze swoimi wrogami, a dopiero później o sobie – rzucił, w jednej chwili słysząc własne słowa wypowiedziane głosem Severusa. Tak, Snape mógłby to powiedzieć, choć z pewnością brzmiałoby milion razy bardziej ironicznie. Otrząsnął się, ciągnąc dalej: - Granat nie będzie przypominał żadnemu z was barw waszych hogwarckich Domów. – Och, tak, ale będzie przypominał Severusowi tylko jednego faceta. - Jest wystarczająco ciemny, by nie drażnił Severusa, ale i nie na tyle ciemny, byś mógł nazwać go pesymistycznym. Trochę jak nocne niebo – wyjaśnił, wiedząc, że idzie mu coraz lepiej. Czuł jakąś dziwną satysfakcję z udowadniania Potterowi, jak mało wie na temat mężczyzny, z którym mieszka. – Każdy je lubi – dodał siląc się na beztroski ton i maskując uczucia jednym rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Poza tym nie uważasz, że, oczywiście poza czernią, to najbardziej dostojny kolor, jaki można by wybrać dla Severusa? – O czym zresztą Charles przekonał się niejednokrotnie i z tego właśnie powodu zdecydował się sprezentować mężczyźnie szlafrok w jednym z ciemniejszych odcieni granatu.

Obaj patrzyli przez chwilę na półkę ze wszystkimi odcieniami niebieskiego. Nagle Harry pacnął się w czoło i to był znak. Poussin czuł, że wygrał, nawet jeśli miałby jeszcze trochę zaczekać na nagrodę. Póki co, mógł odejść, pewien, że jego pozycja na liście ulubieńców Severusa jest bezpieczna. Nie, żeby Snape w ogóle posiadał taką listę…

- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – rzucił na odchodne, czując wylewającą się z niego pewność siebie. Francuz powinien być dobrym kochankiem w nocy i przebiegłym lisem w ciągu dnia. Charles czuł, że jak na razie wypełnianie obowiązków idzie mu całkiem nieźle. – Pójdę się tu jeszcze rozejrzeć.

Odszedł tą samą alejką, którą przyszedł, ale jego kroki wydawały się dziwnie radosne. Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe…

Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, Severus czuł się kompletnie zagubiony wśród mugolskich opakowań pełnych rzeczy, o których nigdy nie słyszał. W magicznym świecie w ostateczności potrzebował jedynie gwoździ i młotka, choć nawet i to był w stanie załatwić za pomocą czarów. Teraz jednak Potter zlecił mu kupienie wiertarki, a jego duma nie pozwoliła mu na wyznanie, że w ogóle się na tym nie zna. Było o wiele prościej, kiedy tu szedł – wiedział, że ma kupić wiertarkę, czymkolwiek by ona nie była, i kilka śrub. Jednak kiedy dotarł do odpowiedniego działu (podążając za dwoma mężczyznami, którzy wciąż powtarzali nazwy dziwnych narzędzi, z wiertarką na czele), prosta instrukcja zmieniła się w prawdziwy horror. Były ich dziesiątki – czerwone, zielone, czarne, szare, Magnum, Bosh, Macallister, Einhell, Dewalt, Makita, o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach, udarowe, nie mówiąc już nawet o doborze wierteł. Mężczyzna zaczynał mieć podejrzenia, że Potter zrobił to specjalnie albo jak zwykle nie wykorzystał śladowych ilości mózgu, które znajdowały się na pewno gdzieś wewnątrz jego czaszki. Jednak chłopak był teraz w zupełnie innej części sklepu, a Snape nie miał ochoty szukać go w tym piekle tylko po to, by dokonać morderstwa przy świadkach. Był więc zdany wyłącznie na siebie i swój męski instynkt. Słodki Merlinie…

Gdyby to było możliwe, nad mężczyzną unosiłaby się gęsta i ciemna gradowa chmura. A jednak nawet w świecie czarodziejów takie chmury były jedynie bajką. Oczywiście tak długo, jak długo ktoś nie rzucił odpowiedniego zaklęcia.

Czując narastającą frustrację, zbliżył się do półki i powoli przesuwał wzrokiem po wszystkich rodzajach wiertarek. Te w najniższych cenach wyglądały na wyjątkowo nieporęczne i nietrwałe. Severus potrzebował czegoś, co nie rozsypie się przy pierwszym użyciu. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wracać tu po kolejne narzędzie tortur.

Kiedy genialny pomysł zaświtał wreszcie w jego głowie, razem z nim pojawiła się również nadzieja, że Albus przewidział podobną sytuację i zabezpieczył ich wystarczającą sumą pieniędzy. Po raz kolejny przeklinając w duchu Pottera i jego głupotę, chwycił cztery różne pudełka z solidnie wyglądającymi wiertarkami, pod którymi widniały najdłuższe opisy i najwyższe ceny. Jeśli będzie trzeba je później odnieść… Cóż, Złoty Idiota właśnie zapewnił sobie dodatkową robotę.

Pomagając sobie podbródkiem, Snape umieścił pudełka jedno na drugim w swoich ramionach. Już nie raz przenosił w ten sposób sterty książek i zdawał sobie sprawę, że chód w takiej pozycji musi wyglądać wyjątkowo niegodnie. Różnica polegała jednak na tym, że tam była jego prywatna biblioteka. Teraz natomiast tkwił pośrodku piekielnego, publicznego miejsca, otoczony przez mężczyzn wybierających narzędzia z niezachwianą pewnością.

- Przepraszam… Proszę pana… - Severus usłyszał za sobą jakiś męski głos.

Odwrócił się powoli, starając się uniknąć upuszczenia pudełek, jednak jego oczy, zmrużone w sposób, który oznaczał czyjąś niechybną śmierć, mogłyby ciskać błyskawice. Na oko trzydziestoletni szatyn, ubrany wyjątkowo schludnie jak na sklep ze sprzętem budowlanym, uśmiechał się do niego pobłażliwie.

– Będzie panu wygodniej, jeśli weźmie pan koszyk. Stoją tam – dodał, wskazując na ciągnący się wzdłuż ściany rząd metalowych wózków. Choć wyjątkowo niechętnie, Snape spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez mężczyznę. Druty, pospinane ze sobą krótkimi łańcuchami, przypominały mu kolejne narzędzia do sprawiania bólu.

- Dziękuję, poradzę sobie – mruknął, odwracając się plecami do pomocnego klienta sklepu, po czym szybko oddalił się między regały.

Użycie mugolskich urządzeń wymagało uprzedniego zbadania ich przeznaczenia. Rozejrzał się wokół, zauważając kilka osób, które przechadzały się powoli po sklepowych alejkach, pchając przed sobą metalowe wózki pełne narzędzi. Cóż, to miało sens. Z pewnością było im zdecydowanie wygodniej.

Z największą ostrożnością, Severus zbliżył się do ostatniego koszyka w rzędzie. Powoli odstawił na ziemię wieżę z pudełek, po czym pewnie zacisnął dłoń na rączce wózka i… pociągnął. Raczej nie takiego efektu spodziewał się Snape. Cały rząd posłusznie przesunął się w jego kierunku. Może to nie był wcale taki dobry pomysł? A jeśli to wszystko działało na jakieś hasło?

- Odczep się – mruczał wściekle mężczyzna. – No, odczep się!

Czyjaś dłoń wsunęła się w pole widzenia Mistrza Eliksirów. Błyszczała na niej srebrna moneta. Severus powoli przesunął wzrokiem po znajomych palcach, przedramieniu, rękawie koszuli, smukłej szyi, pełnych ustach, zatrzymując się dopiero na parze zielonych oczu. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Trzeba włożyć monetę – wyjaśnił Harry, powstrzymując wypływający na jego usta uśmiech. – Ale koszyk nie będzie ci już raczej potrzebny.

Snape zauważył Charlesa, stojącego nieco za Gryfonem, podczas gdy Potter schylił się, by obejrzeć wiertarki.

- Wszystkie są świetne. Możemy wziąć tę – powiedział, podnosząc pudełko z tą najsolidniejszą. – Słyszałem, że to dobra firma.

- Odniosę pozostałe – zaoferował Francuz, podchodząc do małej pudełkowej piramidki i wciskając kolejne opakowania pod ramiona. Jakkolwiek to robił, wyglądał z nimi zdecydowanie lepiej niż Mistrz Eliksirów. Gdy tylko Poussin zniknął z pola widzenia, Severus zdecydował się wreszcie odezwać.

- Granatowa farba? – zapytał, zaglądając do kosza, który stał zaraz obok chłopaka.

- Nie mogłem się zdecydować. Charles powiedział, że będzie dobra. Dużo o tobie wie – wyjaśnił Harry głosem tylko lekko zniekształconym przez wciąż wypełniającą go gorycz.

- Niezbyt dużo – mruknął niewyraźnie Snape, po chwili karcąc się mentalnie za własne słowa. Na szczęście Potter nie tknął tego tematu. A może nawet nie usłyszał…

- Severusie? Zajmiesz miejsce w kolejce? – zapytał niespodziewanie Harry. – Zapomniałem o śrubach – wyjaśnił, starając się wzrokiem zlokalizować dział, w którym je znajdzie. – To zajmie tylko chwilę.

Snape za wszelką cenę pragnął wydostać się z tego piekła i choć stanie w kolejce między spoconymi mugolami nie należało do przyjemności, zdecydował się na poświęcenie. Skinął głową, chwycił koszyk i odszedł w kierunku kas, nie oglądając się za Potterem.

Harry starał się działać jak najszybciej. Wiedział, że jeśli Snape wplącze się w jakiś nieprzyjemny incydent, to właśnie on zostanie jego pierwszą ofiarą. Podróż do działu i wybranie odpowiedniego rodzaju śrub zajęły mu ledwie pięć minut. Gdy dotarł z powrotem na miejsce, Charles był już z Severusem i wciąż uśmiechał się w ten nadzwyczajny sposób. Nawet Snape wydawał się nieco łagodnieć pod wpływem towarzystwa Francuza. Zupełnie, jakby to właśnie on był odpowiednim człowiekiem. Osobistym wybrańcem profesora. Cóż, to brzmiało nawet zabawnie.

Dostrzegając Harry'ego, Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł rękę i puknął w szklaną szybkę swojego zegarka.

- Spóźnił się pan, panie Potter – mruknął, mierząc chłopca poirytowanym spojrzeniem. – Minęło trzydzieści pięć minut.

I kiedy do Harry'ego dotarły już wszystkie jego słowa… Nagle przestało być zabawnie. Chłopak stanął jak wryty, mierząc obu mężczyzn zszokowanym spojrzeniem. „Spóźnił się pan, panie Potter". Słyszał już gdzieś te słowa, wypowiedziany identycznym tonem! To nie mógł być…! I Charles też nie…! A jednak, obie postacie ze snu nabrały nagle wyrazistości. Ten, który każdej nocy burzył spokój Pottera gorącymi ustami i ten drugi, irytujący palant, który zabierał swojego towarzysza, kusząc go i wabiąc, zagarniając wyłącznie dla siebie. Harry wypuścił drżący oddech, który zamarł na chwilę w jego piersi. Nie czas teraz na takie rozważania. Ignorując nieprzyjemne pieczenie w płucach, chłopak podszedł ciężkim krokiem do mężczyzn. Za chwilę opuszczą sklep, powietrze się rozrzedzi i wszystko na powrót stanie się normalne.

Po kolejnych kilku chwilach męki przy kasie (na szczęście nie przekroczyli limitu pieniędzy, a nawet jeszcze trochę im zostało), odwiedzeniu IKEI…

_- Severusie? Co ty robisz? _

_- Nic, Potter. _

_- Mógłbym przysiąc, że przytulałeś do tego policzek. _

_- Severus ma słabość do jedwabiu, Harry. W Hogwarcie miał taką pościel…_

_- Zamilcz, Poussin. _

_- …i bieliznę. _

_- Ostrzegam cię! _

…zakupie trzech kompletów jedwabnej pościeli…

_- __Na co tak patrzysz… Och! Jest idealny, Harry!_

_- Co? _

_- Możemy go wziąć, jeśli chcesz. _

_- Słucham? _

_- Przecież widziałem, że patrzyłeś…_

_- Wcale nie patrzyłem na tyłek Severusa! _

_- Och__? Myślałem, że chcesz kupić tę miniaturkę Adonisa… _

…i kilku dodatków, wreszcie wrócili do domu. Wypakowanie toreb i podział pracy poszedł im nadzwyczaj sprawnie – Charles i Harry malują, Severus wynosi drobne rzeczy.

Praca wydawała się być dobrym zajęciem dla całej trójki. Snape opróżniał pokój w całkowitej ciszy, podczas gdy Potter przygotowywał farbę. Kolor, który wybrał, chyba spodobał się profesorowi. Nie, żeby mężczyzna go komplementował, ale brak jakiegokolwiek komentarza był dobrym znakiem. Poussin uparcie męczył puchaty wałek, usiłując przymocować go do wysuwanej rączki. Severus patrzył na niego przez chwilę z krzywym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach, po czym podszedł bliżej, odebrał mężczyźnie oba fragmenty i połączył je. Harry obserwował ich z drugiego końca pokoju. To było naprawdę dziwne - zobaczyć Snape'a, który zamiast ubliżać i wyśmiewać, po prostu pomaga. Jednak czy nie tak właśnie robią przyjaciele? Im dłużej chłopak uświadamiał sobie, że Severus naprawdę może mieć kogoś bliskiego, tym bardziej surrealistyczne mu się to wydawało. Tak czy inaczej, miał na to żywy dowód. Mężczyźni stali jeszcze przez chwilę, wymieniając uśmiechy, po czym wrócili do swoich obowiązków.

W końcu drobne rzeczy zostały wyniesione co do jednej (nie było ich zresztą zbyt wiele), a meble przesunięte na środek pomieszczenia. Korytko z farbą stanęło dumnie pod prawą ścianą. Charles stał zaraz obok z plastikowym wałkiem opartym o ramię. Równie dobrze mógłby prezentować broń, a nie przygotowywać się do malowania pokoju.

- Zostawię was – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, wycofując się na korytarz.

- Hej! – zawołał za nim Charles. – Czekaj!

Mężczyzna na powrót pojawił się w drzwiach. Poussin posłał mu uśmiech.

- Nie chcesz uczestniczyć w najlepszej zabawie pod słońcem?

Snape tylko pokręcił głową, zasłaniając oczy dłonią.

- Jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów i, uwierz, nienawidzę zapachu farby. Zresztą wolę zabawy dla dużych chłopców – rzucił, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że Potter znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Po chwili już go nie było. Charles spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wydawał się nieco bardziej czerwony niż zwykle.

- To co, mistrzu? Czarujemy? – zapytał, po raz kolejny uśmiechając się w ten dziwny sposób, który, prawdę mówiąc, zaczynał działać Gryfonowi na nerwy. Nie było go stać w tej chwili na nic innego, więc tylko wykrzywił wargi w niemrawą podkówkę i chwycił pędzel.

- Skończyliście? – zapytał lekko zdziwiony Snape, gdy po pięciu minutach Harry pojawił się w salonie. Odłożył książkę, którą właśnie czytał, nie spuszczając wzroku z dzieciaka.

- Nie. – Potter opadł ciężko na kanapę tuż obok Severusa. – Tak mu się spodobało, że odesłał mnie na dół, widząc mój „kiepski humor". Stwierdził, że rozmowa z tobą na pewno mnie rozchmurzy. – Gryfon zachichotał. – Więc co tak naprawdę łączy przerażającego Mistrza Eliksirów i czarodzieja prosto z Francji? Całkiem nieźle na ciebie wpływa. Czyżbyś jednak był zdolny do długoletniej przyjaźni? – Młodzieniec wciąż żartował.

- Nie, Potter, po prostu pieprzymy się od czasu do czasu – stwierdził gładko Severus.

Przez jeden krótki moment chłopak był skłonny w to uwierzyć, jednak po chwili przypomniał sobie jak bardzo profesor lubi z niego kpić. Nie miał zamiaru dawać mu pokazu zazdrości, nawet jeśli czuł, że temperatura jego krwi podniosła się o kilka stopni.

- Och, to miłe – stwierdził równie pewnie.

Snape nie wydawał się chętny do kontynuowania tej rozmowy. Podniósł książkę i znów wczytał się w tekst. Tak, faktycznie, konwersacja z nim naprawdę poprawia samopoczucie… Nie ma co. Kiedyś wykastruje Charlesa za rzucanie podobnych rad.

Choć Potter czuł, że jest wyjątkowo niepożądanym gościem, pozostał na swoim miejscu. Po stokroć bardziej wolał przesiedzieć kilka godzin w ciszy ze Snape'em, niż spędzić choćby kilka minut z wciąż uśmiechającym się Poussinem.

Około ósmej wieczorem Charles zbiegł na dół z wyjątkową gracją, nieco umazany od granatowej farby. Ogłosił swoje zwycięstwo donośnym „Skończyłem!" i czekał, aż obaj wyjątkowo dzisiaj leniwi mieszkańcy domu ruszą za nim na górę.

- Rzuciłem lekkie zaklęcie suszące. Wystarczy wnieść rzeczy i możesz tu spać – stwierdził z dumą Francuz, gdy wchodzili po schodach.

- Um, dzięki. Ja… - Harry stanął w progu i patrzył z podziwem na gładkie ściany.

Pokój wydawał się naprawdę przytulny w porównaniu z tym czerwono-złotym piekłem, które było tu wcześniej. Nawet Severus milczał przez chwilę, jakby naprawdę był zadowolony z końcowego efektu, choć w zasadzie nawet nie powinno go to interesować. W końcu był człowiekiem, który przejmował się tylko sprawami najwyższej wagi. Lecz czy tak było naprawdę? Z dnia na dzień Potter uświadamiał sobie, jak mało go zna. Jak mało w porównaniu z Charlesem…

- Pójdę się umyć. Macie jakiś zapasowy ręcznik? – zapytał Francuz, rozpinając pierwsze guziki koszuli.

- Nie możesz użyć magii? W końcu tylko my mamy szlaban… - stwierdził Harry.

- Wolę to zrobić tradycyjnie. – Facet znów się uśmiechał i w tej jednej chwili Gryfon był naprawdę bliski przetrącenia mu szczęki.

Czy dla niego wszystko musiało być takie… sielankowe?

- Ręczniki są w łazience. Możesz użyć brązowego – rzucił Severus. – Naleję wina. Napijesz się?

Charles skinął głową. Mężczyźni opuścili pokój, a drzwi zostały zamknięte. Niespodziewana ciemność otoczyła młodzieńca ze wszystkich stron, jakby cały świat nagle o nim zapomniał. Tak zwykle kończą bohaterowie, kiedy odwalą już brudną robotę. Ale było coś, co nurtowało Pottera o wiele bardziej.

- Przecież brązowy jest… twój – mruknął nagle do ścian, które nie miały najmniejszego zamiaru mu odpowiedzieć. Rozłożył się na łóżku w obleczonej nowymi powłoczkami pościeli. Splótł palce na brzuchu i przez długi czas patrzył w sufit.

Nienawidził tego pokoju. Nienawidził granatowego koloru. I nienawidził Charlesa…

Och, jak on go nienawidził!


	11. Łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło

**Rozdział XI – „Łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło". **

Harry powoli zszedł ze schodów, usiłując zachowywać się jak najciszej. Przez ostatnią godzinę leżał na swoim łóżku jak kłoda, próbując utworzyć listę zalet i wad obecności Charlesa na jego tymczasowym terenie. Cieszyło go, że Severus ma jakiegoś przyjaciela i że w jego towarzystwie czuje się stosunkowo dobrze. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział mężczyzny tak odprężonego. Mimo wszystko nadal nie wyrzucił z głowy wydarzeń minionego dnia. Francuz wydawał mu się niechcianym insektem, którego najchętniej rozgniótłby na swojej podeszwie. W końcu pokonał Voldemorta. Poradzenie sobie z pierwszym lepszym czarodziejem wydawało się przy tym dziecinną igraszką. A jednak – kiedy już ostatecznie ochłonął – Harry pragnął wierzyć, że wizyta Charlesa zbliży go jakimś cudem do Snape'a. Zawsze łatwiej podejść do spokojnego węża niż do rozwścieczonej kobry.

W ostateczności Potter miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej uda mu się dowiedzieć czegoś nowego o Mistrzu Eliksirów. Przy upośledzonym sposobie okazywania uczuć profesora każda informacja była cenna.

Harry dotarł do kuchni, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi mężczyzn rozmawiających przy kominku. Zabrał butelkę z winem (która tajemniczo pojawiła się na kuchennym blacie wkrótce po przybyciu Francuza) oraz kieliszek i ruszył w drogę powrotną do sypialni. Dotarł do połowy schodów i, przystając na moment, odwrócił się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Severusa. Chciał mieć pewność, że ten cały francuski koszmar przyniesie jakiekolwiek pozytywne skutki. Mężczyzna siedział na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kanapę. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i Harry zobaczył na jego twarzy jeden z tych nieudawanych uśmiechów. Patrzył urzeczony na tą niesamowicie jawną oznakę radości z irracjonalnym uczuciem satysfakcji. Zapewne sam uśmiechnąłby się na ten widok, gdyby Charles, wciąż zajmujący kanapę, nie pochylił się w tym momencie i nie zatopił ust w wargach _przyjaciela_. Silna dłoń Snape'a niemal natychmiast zacisnęła się na krótkich, brązowych włosach, odciągając lekko głowę Francuza, ale zamiast wycofać się z salonu, Severus po prostu uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

Źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Nieświadomie przysiadł na wyższym stopniu, odstawiając kieliszek i zaciskając dłonie na szklanej butelce. Wszystkie gesty Poussina, o które był zazdrosny, przewijały się przez jego głowę jak wyjątkowo obrzydliwy film. I pomyśleć, że zaledwie kilka godzin temu tłumaczył sobie, iż jego złość była zupełnie bezpodstawna. Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że ten dupek mu pomoże? Jak mógł wmówić sobie, że zachowanie Charlesa było tylko przejawem przyjaźni? Nagle do Harry'ego dotarły sprawy, co do których nigdy nie chciał mieć pewności. To cholerny Francuz od samego początku był tajemniczym partnerem Snape'a. To na nim Severus testował wszystkie te pozycje ze swoich książek! To z nim mężczyzna zamierzał spędzić resztę…

Harry zacisnął powieki. To było bez sensu! Przecież on… Może i podobali mu się mężczyźni, ale nie Snape! Dobra, może i lubił Severusa, ale w końcu był tylko pod jego opieką! Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy uczęszczał do Hogwartu! I od kiedy, do cholery, Snape potrafił tworzyć związki z innymi przedstawicielami ludzkiej rasy?

Westchnął.

Ich związek nie miałby żadnej przyszłości. Profesor z pewnością nie potrzebował chłopca, kiedy w zasięgu jego ręki był mężczyzna.

Otworzył oczy z zamiarem powrotu do pokoju. Zanim jego wzrok na powrót przywykł do słabego światła, był gotowy wstać i odejść, ale kiedy znów zobaczył Charlesa całującego zachłannie Mistrza Eliksirów, poczuł, że nie da rady już tego zrobić. Mógł jedynie śledzić wzrokiem każdy ruch Poussina z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Charles, widząc minę swojego kochanka.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd, Snape przerwał pocałunki i zapatrzył się w ogień iskrzący się w kominku. Machinalnie gładził wnętrze uda partnera, podczas gdy ten całował jego szyję. Severus spojrzał na niego, uświadamiając sobie, że mężczyzna zadał mu pytanie. Kiwnął głową, nie mając kompletnie pojęcia, czego właściwie dotyczyło. Spiął się, gdy dłonie Francuza zaczęły masować jego ramiona, by po chwili odpiąć kilka guzików białej koszuli i wsunąć się pod cienki materiał. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na pieszczoty. Wciąż wpatrywał się tępo w ogień. Płomień, który zapłonął w nim zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej, niespodziewanie zgasł.

- Severusie – mruknął Poussin tuż przy jego uchu. – Co się dzieje?

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. Pod wpływem rozgniewanego spojrzenia otrząsnął się z letargu. Jego kochanek wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego. Nic dziwnego. Charles lubił być aktywną stroną w łóżku, ale nie wtedy, kiedy nie otrzymywał nic w zamian.

- Nic nadzwyczajnego – odpowiedział Snape, gładząc przedramię mężczyzny.

Francuz wydawał się być nieco ułagodzony.

- Embrasse moi. – Severus usłyszał te słowa przez mgłę myśli.

Jakby nieświadom własnych czynów, na powrót odchylił głowę, by spotkać wargi partnera. Wiedział, że gdy Charles mówił do niego w swoim ojczystym języku, myślał już tylko o jednym. Trzeba było przyznać, że Poussin był doskonałym kochankiem, a jego pocałunki doprowadzały krew do wrzenia, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów nie czuł teraz przyjemności. A im bardziej chciał ją odczuwać, tym bardziej mu się to nie udawało.

Złoty Chłopiec zaczynał działać mu na nerwy. Odbierał mu nawet możliwość czerpania rozkoszy, zajmując wszystkie myśli swoją cholerną osobą; jego gesty, dwuznaczne słowa i rozczarowanie, a może nawet złość, kiedy Charles odważył się na nieco bardziej intymny gest. Czy to mogło coś znaczyć? Przecież nie mógł się zakochać! To prawda, zdawał się być gejem, ale, do cholery, zadurzyć się w dużo starszym mężczyźnie? W kochanku jego znienawidzonego profesora? Przecież Potter nie mógł zakochać się w JEGO partnerze!

Nikt nigdy nie odważyłby się podważyć inteligencji Severusa Snape'a, jego bystrości, doświadczenia czy zdolności. Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że kiedy chodziło o uczucia, Snape nie był człowiekiem, którego chciałbyś poprosić o radę w tej sprawie. Prawdę mówiąc, był ostatni na liście osób, które orientowały się w uczuciach ukrytych za cienką warstewką gniewu, dopóki - podczas ostrej awantury – druga strona nie skończyła bezpośrednio pod nim. Albo na nim, jeżeli chodzi o ścisłość.

- Severusie. – W głosie Francuza słychać było irytację.

Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć Charles'a klęczącego przed nim bez koszuli z wściekłą miną. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy je zamknął.

- Jeśli nie chcesz, wystarczyło powiedzieć – burknął oburzony Poussin.

Severus doskonale wiedział, o co tak naprawdę mu chodziło. Czarodziej uważał, że mężczyzna, który nie potrafi _zachęcić_ swojego kochanka, nie ma prawa nazywać siebie Francuzem. Snape nie chciał przepuścić okazji, nawet jeśli kilka drobnych złośliwości cisnęło mu się właśnie na usta. Nie widzieli się tak długo, a kiedy wreszcie mogli odpracować wlekący się miesiącami brak jakiejkolwiek fizyczności, Potter wszystko psuł. Nie, żeby Severusowi kiedykolwiek zależało. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przyznał się, iż istniało niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że – jakkolwiek małe by ono nie było – mogło być inaczej. Nie potrzebował nikogo. Ale przecież odrobina seksu jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła. Bezemocjonalna, bezuczuciowa, czysta, męska…

- Nie traćmy czasu, Poussin – mruknął, przygryzając skórę na ramieniu Charlesa.

Sunął ku jego szyi, gdy ten odsunął się gwałtownie.

- Nie chcę, żebyś robił mi łaskę, Severusie.

Charles założył ręce na piersi, wbijając wzrok w ciemność za oknem.

- Nie drażnij mnie – mruknął Snape, zaciskając władczo palce na pośladkach kochanka. – Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci odebrać mi darmowy seks…

- Miałem nadzieję, że nie pozwolisz. Wiesz, że niezaspokojony Francuz…

- To wściekły Francuz. – Mistrz Eliksirów obdarzył kochanka kolejnym uśmiechem. – Prends moi. Profondément – wyszeptał, już po chwili przygryzając lekko płatek ucha mężczyzny.

Głośny huk dochodzący od strony korytarza sprawił, że obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się na nogach w zawrotnym tempie. Patrzyli w nieprzeniknioną ciemność, mierząc różdżkami w tamtym kierunku. Choć nic na to nie wskazywało, serce Severusa zdawało się zatrzymać na długie minuty. Co, jeśli ktoś zaatakował Pottera, a on go nie dopilnował? Gdyby pozostał czujny, wiedziałby, gdyby cokolwiek zaczęło się dziać. Otrząsnął się szybko, mając nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno.

- Zostań – wyszeptał do Charlesa, robiąc kilka ostrożnych kroków naprzód.

Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie towarzysza gotowego osłaniać go w razie potrzeby. Czarne źrenice skanowały zaciemniony korytarz, szukając jakichkolwiek poszlak. Nagle natrafiły na czarną w ogarniającej ją ciemności plamę, otoczoną fragmentami rozbitego szkła. Snape podszedł bliżej, pochylając się, by zanurzyć palec w rozlanej cieczy. Uniósł go, wciągając aromat czterdziestoletniego drogiego wina, które zamierzał wypić razem z Charlesem. Na schodach dostrzegł połyskujący kształt kieliszka. Oczywistym było, że Harry poznał prawdę i najwyraźniej wcale mu się ona nie spodobała.

- Severusie? – Szept Francuza dotarł do uszu Snape'a.

- Wszystko w porządku – rzucił mężczyzna, wciąż lustrując wzrokiem szklany kieliszek. – Mógłbyś? – zapytał nagle, wracając wzrokiem do rozbitej butelki. – Wiesz, że nie mogę używać…

- Jasne, już sprzątam – mruknął Poussin, rzucając zaklęcie, które natychmiast poskładało rozbite szkło i wysłało w nicość krwistoczerwoną ciecz. – Co się stało?

- Nasz mały sekret ujrzał światło dzienne – burknął Severus, zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Ignorowanie sprawy wydawało się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. W końcu to nawet nie był interes Pottera. Tak, tak właśnie zrobi, a teraz zabierze Charlesa z powrotem do salonu i…

- Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko zaproszeniu Harry'ego do wspólnej zabawy?

Snape stanął jak wryty, dziękując Merlinowi, że Francuz znajduje się za jego plecami. Musiał mieć najbardziej idiotyczną minę w całym swoim dorosłym życiu. Czuł, że cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy. Usta poruszały się bezdźwięcznie. Mózg przetwarzał odebrane informacje. Zaprosić Pottera do łóżka? Przez jeden nieskończenie długi moment ta wizja wydawała się całkiem przyjemna. Może dlatego, że jeszcze nie do końca wyrwał się z tego dziwnego letargu, który ogarnął go chwilę wcześniej. Móc bezkarnie dotykać i pieścić Złotego Chłopca Dumbledore'a. Być może poczuć na własnej skórze jego wdzięczność. Podzielić się nim z… Czyżby Charles także zainteresował się cholernym Gryfonem? Jeśli miał rację, a teraz odmówi, być może jutro okaże się, że nie ma już kochanka. Nie zdziwiłby się też, gdyby, odchodząc, owy były kochanek zabrał ze sobą jego nie taką znowu straszną nemezis. Jednak jeśli ci dwaj mieli się nagle zejść, nie zamierzał pieprzyć się z nimi na pożegnanie. Miał swoją dumę. Dawał sobie radę sam. Robił to niemal przez całe swoje życie. Nie potrzebował nikogo, do cholery! Dlaczego więc nie potrafił odmówić? Usilnie starał się zagłuszyć głupią nadzieję, że jeśli wyrazi zgodę na ten niewątpliwie irracjonalny pomysł, niczego nie straci. Jakaś czerwona lampka wielkości dobrze wykarmionej świnki morskiej świeciła dziko w jego głowie, wydając przy tym głośne, niemal kakofoniczne dźwięki. Sterowiec z wiadomością: „Pamiętasz, kim jest Potter, do cholery?" przeleciał mu przed oczami. Chłopak był dzieckiem. No dobrze, młodym mężczyzną. Młodym, świadomym mężczyzną, który umie podejmować równie świadome decyzje. A on, Severus Snape, jest jego chwilowym opiekunem i jego obowiązkiem jest odmówić, a następnie zamknąć się w sypialni i uderzać głową w ścianę, dopóki nie przebije się na zewnątrz. Zatem teraz po prostu odwróci się do Charlesa i odrzuci jego genialną ofertę, a potem…

- Jeśli uda ci się go przekonać… - rzucił obojętnie, wsłuchując się w echo własnych słów.

_Źle, Severusie! Źle! To twój były uczeń! Twoja nemezis! Miałeś się nim opiekować! Miałeśsięnimopiekowaćkurwamać! _

Trudne decyzje są częścią życia, prawda? Jeden raz postąpi wbrew sobie i sprawi, że ktoś inny będzie zadowolony…

_OPIEKOWAĆ, Snape! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to słowo znaczy? _

Równocześnie zatrzyma Charlesa i Pottera, choć wcale ich nie potrzebuje.

_Ani trochę! Nawet nie ma mowy, żeby było inaczej! _

Nic się nie stanie i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.

_Wierzysz w to? Jesteś facetem, który wie wszystko na temat cholernych konsekwencji! _

Zabawiał się już w trójkątach. Przecież fakt, że to Potter, a nie kto inny, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. To najlepsza decyzja, jaką mógł podjąć.

_Słodki Merlinie… _

Sztywnym krokiem ruszył za Charlesem, który już wchodził po schodach, obejmując za cel sypialnię Harry'ego. Głośne, acz niepewne „proszę" wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Francuz zdążył zapukać. Oparł się o framugę drzwi, obserwując nieco rozedrganego chłopaka, siedzącego na brzegu łóżka z książką w dłoni. Snape dostrzegł, że okładka była ułożona do góry nogami. Jeśli Złoty Chłopiec trzymał tak książkę, zanim na głowę zwalili mu się nieproszeni goście, musiał sobie urządzać niezłą bitwę z własnymi myślami. Choć – co bardziej prawdopodobne – była to tylko zwykła przykrywka dla kradzieży wina i rozbicia go w korytarzu. Nie wspominając już o szpiegowaniu. Właściwie to wyjaśniałoby ten niesamowicie czerwony rumieniec.

- Cześć, Harry – rzucił Poussin, jakby za chwilę wcale nie miał dodać: „Chcesz się z nami pieprzyć?".

Jakby to, co stało się na schodach, w ogóle nie miało miejsca. Gryfon rzucił mu nieco nieufne spojrzenie. Severus od razu wychwycił subtelną różnicę w sposobie, w jaki młodzieniec zazwyczaj marszczył brwi. Czy zauroczenie mogło przerodzić się tak nagle w nieufność?

- Chciałeś czegoś? – zapytał Potter, nieświadomie przesuwając się na łóżku, by szybko rozprawić się z mężczyzną, gdyby ten zbytnio go rozsierdził. Snape w myślach pochwalił go za przezorność i stałą czujność.

_Nie ufaj wrogom, nieznajomym, przyjaciołom, nie ufaj nawet sobie_, pomyślał gorzko, przypominając sobie, co właśnie wyprawia.

- Pomyśleliśmy, że chciałbyś do nas dołączyć. Rano wyjeżdżam i…

- Dziękuję, ale już jadłem kolację – odrzekł rzeczowo Harry. Mimo rumieńca nie przestawał śledzić wzrokiem podchodzącego coraz bliżej Charlesa. Nie spodobał mu się podejrzany uśmieszek, który wypłynął na usta Francuza.

- Kto tu mówi o kolacji? – Gryfon wciąż patrzył na niego nieufnie. – Siedzisz tu sam, nudzisz się. Chcieliśmy zapewnić ci jakąś rozrywkę.

Wzrok Charlesa powędrował na chwilę do obojętnej maski Severusa. Potter poszedł w jego ślady, także zerkając na mężczyznę ukrytego częściowo w półmroku korytarza. Poczucie winy spływało na niego powoli. Obaj musieli wiedzieć, że ich zobaczył. Zachował się jak kompletny głupek. I pozostawił za sobą całkiem porządny trop.

- Masz na myśli szachy czy coś? – zapytał Francuza, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Mistrza Eliksirów, szukając na jego twarzy jakichkolwiek wskazówek czy choćby potwierdzenia.

- Jesteś dużym chłopcem, Harry. Sądzę, że nawet ty wyrosłeś już z dziecinnych rozrywek. Nasza propozycja dotyczy sypialni.

Snape po raz drugi tego wieczora dziękował Merlinowi, że Poussin nie widział wcześniej jego miny. Jeśli wyglądał podobnie do Pottera… Zielone oczy stały się nagle nadzwyczaj duże, wraz z czarnymi źrenicami. Różowe usta wyblakły lekko, łapiąc powietrze w niemym zdumieniu. Rumieńce… Och, jakie rumieńce? Cała twarz chłopaka przypominała teraz dorodnego pomidora. Przez chwilę Severus był skłonny do jeszcze większej wdzięczności. Jednocześnie łudził się, że przynajmniej Gryfon wykaże się większym rozsądkiem i odmówi. Jednak wtedy Charles postanowił mówić dalej.

- To nic zobowiązującego. – Słowo-klucz, jakie jest cholerne słowo-klucz? Poussin myślał gorączkowo nad czymś, co ostatecznie przekona młodzieńca. Aż nagle znalazł. – Severus się zgodził.

Żółta żarówka zapaliła się w głowie chłopaka. A zatem Snape chciał go w swoim łóżku! Może po prostu nie wiedział, jak to zaproponować? Teraz stał zaledwie kilka kroków dalej i czekał na odpowiedź z pozornie spokojną miną. Co Harry powinien zrobić? Do tej pory był pewien, że poszedłby bez wahania za profesorem, gdyby ten jedynie napomknął, iż mogliby… Jednak teraz to nie było takie oczywiste. To mógł być jedyny sposób, by zbliżyć się do tego mężczyzny. Jeśli odmówi, Charles wyjedzie, a temat już nigdy nie zostanie poruszony. A później to on odejdzie i wtedy będzie już za późno na cokolwiek. Może już nigdy nie zobaczy Severusa. Miał poczucie, że minuty pędzą jedna za drugą, a on nie potrafi wybrać lepszej opcji. A co, jeśli się zgodzi? Móc bezkarnie dotykać i pieścić. Być może przekonać się na własnej skórze, jaki Snape jest naprawdę, kiedy porzuca swoje mury i po raz pierwszy sprawia przyjemność, zamiast dotkliwie ranić. Będzie musiał się podzielić, ale to możliwie najniższa cena, prawda? Sprawi przyjemność Severusowi. Zbliży się do niego. Nic złego nie może się wydarzyć. W końcu to tylko… pierwszy raz. Być może obecność Poussina pomoże mu ukryć brak doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Zgodzi się i wszyscy będą zadowoleni. Nie mógł przepuścić okazji. A jeśli chodzi tylko o seks? Zaraz! Przecież tu chodzi TYLKO o seks! Nie potrafił…

Przymknął usta, nie starając się nawet zamykać ich do końca. Zacisnął szczęki, zmrużył oczy, po raz pierwszy w życiu bezkarnie zmierzył wzrokiem całe ciało Snape'a, po czym znów spojrzał na Francuza. Przełknął, przywracając do pracy zaschnięte od gwałtownego oddechu gardło.

- Jasne – wyszeptał, czując się jak kompletny pacan. – Czemu nie? – dodał nieco głośniej i pewniej.

Musiał udowodnić, że nie jest jakimś tam cholernym prawiczkiem. Musiał…

- Parfait! – zawołał Charles, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Pottera.

Pewien, że jego nogi przypominają galaretę, a serce wysiadło już po słowie „sypialnia", Harry skorzystał z oferowanej pomocy, lecz zamiast znaleźć się dzięki temu bliżej Severusa… Chwila! To chyba nie tak miało być! Zdecydowanie nie severusowe wargi wpiły się w jego usta tak niespodziewanie, że jego nogi całkowicie odmówiły współpracy. Czyjeś ramię podtrzymywało go na tyle mocno, by nie upadł. Jednodniowy zarost kłuł go w policzki i podbródek. To nic, przeżyje, wytrzyma, Severus już na pewno jest za nim. Może to nawet jego ramię… Kurwa! Gdzie on jest? To kompletnie nie tak miało być!

Oderwał się od zachłannych ust, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. Kłujące pocałunki zsunęły się na jego szyję, podrażniając delikatną skórę. Odwrócił głowę, by ustalić, gdzie znajduje się Snape. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie ma go ani w pokoju, ani nawet przy drzwiach.

- Gdzie Severus? – zapytał, zauważając, że jego głos pełen jest strachu. – Puszczaj, do cholery! – warknął, napierając dłońmi na ramiona mężczyzny.

Charles był od niego wyższy i silniejszy. Gdyby zdecydował się nie posłuchać i dalej robić swoje… Dobrze, że jednak zdecydował inaczej. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego pytanie Harry'ego. Równocześnie wciąż podtrzymywał go w pasie.

- To dziwne. Nigdy nie rezygnował – stwierdził, jakby to sobie chciał wyjaśnić dziwne zniknięcie Snape'a. – Zgodziłeś się tylko przez wzgląd na niego, prawda? – zapytał po chwili.

Właściwie nie musiał robić nawet tego. Chłopak dał jasny dowód, że w tym wszystkim chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o Severusa. Młodzieniec obserwował go z wciąż lekko rozszerzonymi źrenicami i niejasnym poczuciem winy, które zaczęło formować się w jego żołądku. Charles tylko westchnął, po czym puścił chłopaka i wyszedł z pokoju. Dało się słyszeć stukanie jego butów o drewnianą powierzchnię schodów. Zaraz potem nastała długa cisza. Gryfon opadł na poduszki, ukrywając białą jak kreda twarz w rękach. Zbyt dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Jak zawsze, kiedy sprawa dotyczyła Mistrza Eliksirów. Będzie miał szczęście, jeśli w ogóle uda mu się zasnąć.

Poranek był wyjątkowo okropny. Harry spał ledwie dwie godziny, kiedy to po prostu padł ze zmęczenia po długim czasie spędzonym na rozmyślaniu. Jeszcze zanim w ogóle położył się do łóżka, zszedł na dół, by upewnić się, że z Severusem wszystko jest w porządku. Nie zastał go jednak ani w kuchni, ani w salonie.

Charles mył właśnie zęby, wydając się całkowicie obojętnym na całą sytuację, co Potter ustalił dzięki otwartym na oścież drzwiom do łazienki. Kiedy minęła pierwsza w nocy, Harry zaczął się martwić, co sprawiło, że sen stał się praktycznie niemożliwy. W końcu, o szóstej rano powieki młodzieńca opadły, nie pytając go o zdanie. Błogi spokój wypełnił całe ciało Pottera, pozwalając rozluźnić się wszystkim spiętym mięśniom. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, bo już dwie godziny później chłopak obudził się, usłyszawszy odgłosy szurania na parterze. Zerwał się z łóżka i niemalże zbiegł na dół, pełen nadziei, że Severus zdecydował się w końcu wrócić. Zamiast tego zobaczył jedynie Charlesa, który pakował swoją niewielką walizkę, wciąż całkowicie obojętny na zniknięcie swojego partnera. Gdy dostrzegł Pottera, na jego twarzy pojawił się paskudny uśmiech. Najwyraźniej wciąż nie poradził sobie z podwójnym odrzuceniem, które poważnie poturbowało jego męskie ego.

- Jak się spało? – zapytał, choć w jego głosie nie było troski, a jedynie mściwa satysfakcja. Tym razem nawet się nie uśmiechał. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś podmienił go w nocy.

- Dobrze – bąknął Harry, niepewny ani własnego głosu, ani dziwnego zachowania mężczyzny.

- Och, nie sądzę. Przez ostatnie dwie godziny rzucałeś się po łóżku, wołając Severusa – mruknął Poussin, wracając do pakowania walizki.

Młodzieniec zarumienił się, przez jedną krótką chwilę starając się zrozumieć postępowanie Francuza. Charles był typem kochanka, więc ubodła go podwójna odmowa, tym bardziej, że odrzucił go nawet jego własny partner. Może nawet kochał… Jednak gdyby tak było, czy byłby teraz tak opanowany i chłodny? Przecież Harry kochał… Nie kochał… Przecież nawet Harry martwił się o Snape'a!

- Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj… – zaczął niepewnie, czując, że prędzej czy później ktoś będzie musiał zacząć ten temat.

- Nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie ma o czym mówić – uciął krótko Poussin.

- Severus tego chciał? – drążył dalej Harry. Brakowało tak wielu elementów układanki…

- Jeśli pytasz, czy to zaproponował, odpowiedź brzmi: nie. – Francuz wciąż nie wydawał się zbyt chętny do rozmowy.

- Nie przeszkadzałoby ci to? To znaczy… Przyjechałeś do niego, nie do mnie. Gdyby Severus był… Um… Chodzi o to, że na twoim miejscu nie chciałbym się dzielić – wykrztusił w końcu.

Charles znów uśmiechnął się w ten wredny, obrzydliwy sposób.

- Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem – zakpił. – Kiedy dorośniesz, zrozumiesz, że czasem trzeba nagiąć granicę. Zwłaszcza, kiedy twój kochanek ignoruje twoje potrzeby, zajęty rozmyślaniem o jakimś małym, śmiesznym, nieistotnym, dziecinnym elemencie. – Mężczyzna cedził każde słowo. – Jego strata – dodał niespodziewanie nieco pogodniejszym tonem. Skończywszy z walizką, poprawił koszulę i odwrócił się twarzą do Pottera.

- Dałbym mu to osobiście, ale obawiam się, że wzywają mnie obowiązki. Przekaż mu to – rzucił, wyciągając przed siebie rękę ze zwykłą, mugolską kartką, zapisaną równie mugolskim tuszem z długopisu.

Nie była niczym zabezpieczona, wręcz wykręcona zapisaną stroną do góry, jakby autorowi kompletnie nie zależało na jakiejkolwiek prywatności. Młodzieniec patrzył na nią przez chwilę, wychwytując pojedyncze słowa: powinniśmy, strata czasu, różnica poglądów, praca, obowiązki, zmiany, potrzeby. Jego żołądek skręcił się nieprzyjemnie. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Charlesa, który właśnie wychodził z salonu. Trzaśnięcie drzwi świadczyło o tym, że w końcu zniknął. Fakt ten powinien być dla Harry'ego wyjątkowy. Wreszcie pozbył się cholernego Francuza, który stanął na jego drodze. Czemu jednak czuł się tak cholernie winny? Czyżby to właśnie on zniszczył całkiem udany związek Severusa? Może Snape wyszedł, ponieważ tak bardzo brzydził się wtedy Harrym, że nie mógł nawet na niego patrzeć? Przecież to Poussin zaproponował to wszystko! Mówił, że to pomysł jego i Mistrza Eliksirów! O co tu, do cholery, chodziło?

Potter potrzebował świeżego powietrza. Natychmiast! Niemalże wybiegł z domu, ściskając w dłoni kartkę od Charlesa. Nie zważając na deszcz, usiadł na schodach przed drzwiami, zdeterminowany, by czekać na Severusa i zmusić go do wyjaśnień. Harry musiał się wytłumaczyć! Udowodnić, że to wcale nie była jego wina!

Zimne krople deszczu spływały po czarnych włosach Snape'a, opadając na odziane w przemoczoną koszulę ramiona. Już od kilku godzin krążył po sąsiednich ulicach, nie będąc pewnym, co zastanie po powrocie do domu. Najpewniej Pottera wtulonego w ramiona Charlesa… Co innego miałby zastać? Był wczesny ranek, a nawet on lubił poleżeć w łóżku nieco dłużej po całonocnym seksie. Gdyby chodziło o Francuza, nawet nie wyszedłby z domu. W ich związku zawsze liczyła się wolność, również w sferze seksualnej, jeśli tylko druga strona wyraziła na to zgodę. Niespodziewanie jednak Severus poczuł poprzedniego wieczora irracjonalną zazdrość nie o swego kochanka, lecz o Harry'ego. Choć zaledwie dziesięć minut wcześniej myśl o zaproszeniu go do łóżka wydawała się tak dobra, to kiedy minęła, ta o podzieleniu się nim z własnym kochankiem stała się nie do zniesienia. Musiał wyjść i nie liczyło się nic innego. Kiedy tylko znalazł się w wystarczającej odległości od domu, a jego serce przestało bić szaleńczym rytmem, zdecydował, że wróci koło południa, kiedy sytuacja stanie się na powrót bezpieczna. Od kilku godzin krążył więc bez celu w deszczu, nie ustając w bitwie z natrętnymi myślami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że stał się zaborczy względem kogoś, do kogo nie miał żadnych praw. Nawet go nie kochał. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przywiązywał dużą wagę do uczuć. Były jedynie dodatkiem do dobrego seksu. Jednak teraz nie było mowy o żadnym seksie. Skąd zatem brały się cholerne uczucia? Niedługo to wszystko wróci do normalności. Potter wyjedzie, Charles znów przyjedzie z wizytą, podczas której zdecydują być może, co zrobić z ich wspólnym życiem. Świat stanie się mniej parszywy.

Severus uniósł rękę i odsunął rękaw koszuli. Wskazówki na jego zegarku wskazywały za dziesięć dwunastą. Zanim dotrze do domu, będzie już nieco po dwunastej. Teren powinien być bezpieczny. Zwykłym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, skręcając kilka razy, by w końcu znaleźć się na końcu ulicy, przy której stał jego obecny dom. Nawet stamtąd na schodach budynku majaczył jakiś ciemny, skulony kształt. Nieco wytrącony z równowagi, Snape przyspieszył kroku, docierając na miejsce w rekordowe pół minuty.

- Potter? – powiedział zaskoczony, przyglądając się z bliska przemoczonemu do granic możliwości chłopakowi, obejmującemu własne kolana. – Postradałeś rozum? Nie mam zamiaru robić za twoją pielęgniarkę!

Para zielonych oczu wbiła w niego gwałtowne spojrzenie, sprawiając, że nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa więcej.


End file.
